The Black Knight
by MaroonAngel of Darkness
Summary: Zack was supposed to wake in the lifestream, instead, he wakes in Valhalla and finds that he has a debt to pay to a man named Caius. Help him take out the evil goddess's guardian.
1. Chapter 1

The first thing Zack was aware of when he finally roused himself to awareness was the hard, cold, stone ground he was on, lying flat on his stomach. Blinking his glowing Mako eyes, Zack's breath quicken when all he saw was a dark, black world. Biting back the surge of panic, Zack waited till his vision cleared before he actually braved himself to find out where he was and what was going on. The last thing he remembered was blood all over him, dry and staining, tightening around his form like a coiling snake. He remembered it was hard to breath, and that he could barely stay conscious. He remembered the face of a broken Cloud over him, his Mako eyes wide as he stared at him.

Cloud was the last thing he remembered. At least, from the world of the living. As he slipped away, he remembered seeing a crack in the sky, and a black gloved hand reaching for him. He thought it was Angeal, he swore he could hear Angeal.

Where was Angeal?

Wasn't he in the lifestream now? Was this what it was like to be in the lifestream?

For some reason, he didn't think the lifestream would be so black and cold. And hard.

Refocusing his gaze, Zack saw that he was lying on a stone, the plain gray, yet uneven surface. He only saw stones like these in caves. Was he in a cave then?

He sucked in a shuddering breath, breathing in stale air, nearly couching when dust and dirt tickled the back of his throat. Tilting his head, he looked around and found that he was in a small cave, like a little crevice in a larger rock. Places like this often housed his sort on missions, especially the few that involves stealth.

He didn't remember crawling into one. Maybe, Cloud some how brought him back? And they were recovering in some crevice.

Deep down, instinctively, he knew that wasn't the case. Cloud wasn't around. And he was no longer sure if he was dead or alive anymore. He didn't know where he was. This wasn't he lifestream, he knew that for sure. There weren't rocks in the life stream. He couldn't think of any reason for there to be rocks in the lifestream.

...then where in Gaia was he?

Was he still on the Planet? He doubted it. He felt himself leaving. He couldn't be on the Planet anymore, with Cloud.

But he wasn't finding out just lying there.

Sucking in a deep breath, breathing in the earth around heavily, Zack boldly moved each of his limbs, testing and trying them. Surprisingly, nothing hurt. A little stiff and numb, but other then that, Zack found he was perfect. How though? He remembered being covered in blood, wounded and still on the ground. How was he fine?

Shaking his head to clear it, Zack decided to just find those answer instead of just waiting and thinking. He was always better at action than at sitting around. Breathing in another deep breath, he pushed himself up, testing his arm strength. His arms shook as he struggled to stay up. Just like they did when he first started as a private, doing nothing but pushups. Displeased, Zack licked his lips. He was weaker, not good. Shifting, he rested on his knees, leaning his arms out to keep him steady. Before he could completely sit back, a subtle movement caught his eye.

Tensing, Zack glared up, his arm already moving up to grasp the buster sword.

His hand only grabbed air.

Cursing, he braced himself for the worst as he met the stranger's cold violet gaze.

It was a man that was roughly around his age, if not older. He was dressed in strange clothes Zack has never seen, with long wild hair that seemed to rival Sephiroth's, in some weird way. Only instead of it being the glistening silver that Sephiroth's was, this one was a light ominous purple, dark and tangling. Now that Zack thought about it, everything about this man reminded him of that traitor. How this man held himself, sure and dignified, like no one else could compare to him. How his gaze and features were so cold and superior, like he thought himself royalty. Only, he doubted royalty would wear what he wore, unless they had some weird culture about it. Zack found it a little feminine how the man held his pale purple hair in a lush flip to one side, and then to have beads and and feathers attached to a headband.

The man shifted, his eyes narrowing as he glared at Zack; almost like he was debating whether he was worth this man's time.

The man must have deemed him so, on some level, for he spoke. "Do not stand," commanded the cold voice of the man, sound almost like the snarl of a behemoth. Zack watched him intently with a narrowed stare, internally shaken slightly at that tone. Slowly, Zack readjusted himself and leaned back on a rock, watching the man with a new and more cautious light. Was this man worse than Sephiroth? Or even close to that level of power?

Did he have any power at all?

By how he held himself, looks like he thought so.

"So..." he started, dragging out the 'o'. "Who are you?" he asked, careful with his tone. He didn't want to pick an unnecessary fight, especially in his condition.

The man wrinkled his nose at him, but answered with a small scoff. "I am Caius of the Ballads." It was a tone that declared that should be enough, the answer to everything. Before Zack could ask for something a little more precise, the man went on. "I saved you when you were on the verge of death."

_So you were the one that reached for me, _Zack thought grimly. He should be in the lifestream, with Angeal. Not here. Where ever here was. Licking his lips, he voiced it: "Where am I? he asked, looking around, then past the man to the entrance of the crevice they were in. He saw a dark gray world from the crevice. The he glanced at the earth around him again. He didn't recognize any of the stone here. And the world was too dim to be from the Planet.

"You are in a timeless realm known as Valhalla. Home of a vile goddess, Etro. I am the one to destroy her."

Zack blinked at him, straightening. "You can destroy gods?" he asked skeptically, his mind racing. In a way, this did make him worse than Sephiroth. Sephiroth may have been powerful, but to have the ability to destroy a goddess... well, as far as Zack could tell, only a god could destroy a fellow god. Did that mean, this man before him, watching him with such steel eyes, did that make him a god?

What did a god want with him? Why save him?

Zack didn't voice this, especially when the man started to speak again.

"It is possible," Caius of the Ballads declared, "to kill a god. So long as you have the right resources. And abilities."

He left it open with a heavy impression. Zack narrowed his eyes with mistrust and tensed slightly. His tone and words practically sounded like a small threat to his ears, a warning.

_Don't pick a fight with me._

But did he know how strong Zack was? Was he really as powerful as he was implying, not with just words, but also air. Zack licked his lips, his mind flying as he thought through the possibilities. Did this man really know everything about him? Especially when he was up and about, good as new?

Licking his lips, Zack decided to brave it.

"Do you know me?" he asked.

"Do you not?" Caius shot back.

"No! I mean... what makes you think I can take on a goddess? I'm-"

"Zack Fair, a First Class SOLDIER. You killed roughly forty other soldiers to defend your friend and should have died to fatigue, mortal wounds, and heavy blood loss."

Zack blinked, especially at _"...should have died..." _

He was suppose to be... dead? Then again, he did feel like he was going to die. He felt ready for it. He was ready to be in the lifestream, to be with Angeal. Even if he left things unfinished, but he left Cloud with his legacy, and hopefully, it would be enough, for the both of them. He refocused on Caius, quickly asking, "So, why am I here if I'm supposed to be dead? This isn't the lifestream, is it?"

"Lifestream," Caius repeated, settling on a rock with a thoughtful expression. "That is the realm your departed go to."

"Yes, it is," Zack said with an edge in his voice as he glared at the man. "Why am I here and not there?"

"You are here because I would like to... enlist your help. You are one of the four strongest in your time, the others were, unreachable, and under the protection of another god I rather not trifle with. Since you were not promised to any god, I decided to make due with you."

"Make do with me?" Zack repeated, his tone even sharper. He didn't think he had anymore to make due once he was beyond the grave. Even "dead", he couldn't run his own rule, could he?

"I desire your help with the goddess. I'm not asking you to take on Etro yourself, more specifically her Knight," Caius told him quickly, his dark eyes narrowing.

"Who, or what is her Knight?" Zack asked, "And what's in it for me for doing this?"

"Paying back a favor. I wasted my time and energy saving your life, I expect that to be paid back," Caius said simply.

"I never asked you to save my life," Zack growled. "What makes you think I even wanted too?" If his time was up, he was ready to be done then. He didn't want to work for anyone anymore. He was done with Shinra. With SOLDIER. What right did this man, if he was even a man, have to assume that he would willingly work for him, just because he brought him back to life? He didn't want to fight a goddess, or her Knight.

If anything what he really wanted was to see his parents and Aerith. If not to say goodbye and apologize, then just to see them.

Looks like it wasn't going to be the case.

"I brought you back, I give you another chance at life. If you don't want it, I can take it back just as easily," Caius snarled, "but be aware, that you won't go to the lifestream. The lifestream is for another realm entirely. Here, you will be sent to the Void. A land the dead are forced to wander. Serve me though, take out the goddess's Knight, not only will you still live, I will return you back to your world, at any time or place you desire."

That caught his attention. "You can send me back?" He didn't believe it. Couldn't believe it. "Any time? Any place?" he repeated earnestly.

"Yes," Caius said.

Zack mused over his choices. He could die here, and wander forever alone. He could fight this Knight, try and take him out, and get sent back, starting life a new. There was also the possibility of dying from that battle, and getting stuck wandering forever. Would Caius really bring him back if he died fighting this Knight?

He looked at the stoic man watching him.

He doubted it. If he died in this fight, that would be the end. He would prove to be useless for him, and the useless are never brought back. They remain discarded as they should be.

He really didn't want to be that useless tool.

He really didn't want to die either.


	2. Chapter 2

Valhalla seemed like one of those really surreal worlds that you often read about in books. Just as he was told, this timeless world was still and empty, like a still sleeping kingdom. Nothing moved or seemed to live here, if it wasn't for Caius, Zack would have thought he would be by himself here.

Now that he thought about it, it might have well be Caius and Zack here in Valhalla.

Zack paused from his easy stride down the empty street, between the towering buildings of this surreal city. He looked at the towering castle in the distance, dark and secluded, much like the goddess that sleeps there. For this moment, he ponders what exactly is this Knight he'll be facing. Caius never said what the Knight was. Zack doubted he was facing a human. This Knight had to be some sort of monster, something humanoid.

He grimaced at the thought.

From experience, he learned that humanoids were usually more powerful than animal based beings. They had skill in weaponry, good use of their form, intelligence of some sort, and could be a bit challenging. And with this being the Knight of a goddess, probably more powerful. He considered his options and the possibilities. Caius never told him what this Knight looked like, but he assumed that it was, well, a Knight. It was safe to assume that. This Knight also had to be powerful, powerful enough to be chosen by this goddess to be her protector.

Now, according to Caius, all he had to do was distract the Knight, and not get killed. The man himself declared that he wasn't powerful enough to destroy this Knight, it was blessed by the goddess and almost a god as well. Caius told him that he was also practically a god, and it takes a god to destroy a god. So with him distracting the Knight, Caius would go for the kill on the goddess while she was in her weakened state.

The Knight should die with Etro, and Caius would grant Zack's wish, and get sent to the time and place he desires. So far, he has an idea on where he wants to end up. He wants to return to the spot where he died, just before Cloud finds him, and right after he killed all those soldiers. Then he could reunite with Cloud and be on their way, avoiding Shinra. Maybe find Aerith and see if she could hide them.

He did think about asking Caius if he could help, maybe take Shinra out or something; but that would probably be pushing his luck. Especially since Caius didn't see like the type that gave help freely. But it should be enough, just to get to that specific time, where he should have died, and before Cloud found him in that state. He didn't know what they would do once they got away from that area, but anything would have been fine so long as they both survive. Besides, something should come up to help guide them along, something always did simply because the universe just worked like that. It could either be really piteous and merciful, or be a total bitch and make their life harder. More the latter from his experience.

Actually, most of the time, half of the bad things in his life were his own thoughtless doing, that he usually ends up regretting. Zack mentally went through the list of all the bad things that happened in his life caused by his own actions. Eating ice vream too quickly, forgetting to the Buster sword while still in Angeal's care (that was a scarring memory), accidentally cutting some of Sephiroth's hair in practice (it really was, Genesis was pushing him to his limits), and then running away from home to become a SOLDIER and never seeing his family again...

A distant roar caught his attention, and thankfully, distracting his current thoughts.

Zack jerked back into reality, instinctively ducking close to one of many aged walls. He pressed his body against the cold and dusted wall, leaning out, he sought the area, trying to find the source. He saw it. It was a large, dark and shadowed form, rushing through the air. He heard another deep bellowing cry as it circled, likely seeking, either him so long as it knew about him, which was unlikely; he assumed that it was seeking Caius.

Was this thing the Knight?

Zack grimaced. It would make it harder if it could fly. Damn that man for not giving him details. Caius refused with: _This is, originally, not your fight. There is no need or reason for you to understand the situation. Just distract the Knight, and the rest will just be a dream. _

Either way, he was at a lost on what's going on and why him all people that had to help this man. If it wasn't for the promise of a second chance at life, he... he really didn't know what he'd do. Zack went stiff as he grimaced darkly. He turned away from the shadow in the air, pressed his back against the wall and slid down, landing on the ground with a huff. Caius had him trapped, he realizes now. He was in a whole new world, with only Caius and a vile goddess and her Knight as the only other living being here. If they could be called living. There was no civilization. No people, and he highly doubted Caius considered himself human.

There was nothing human for him to turn to if Caius was bad news. There was the goddess and that Knight, but would the Knight really let him in? Then again, was this goddess, Etro, really so vile? For now, all he had was Caius's words to guide him along, and his task.

He could try and leave, find a way back, perhaps some people as well.

His chances are slim though, even more so than facing the Knight. He didn't know Valhalla, he didn't know the people (if there were any), and Caius could come after him. Another factor was food and shelter. Shelter, he doubted he would have little problem with. Despite waking up in a small cave outside Valhalla's city, he quickly found that, despite the vast emptiness of these ruins, the buildings were still stable. But food was another matter...

He remembered seeing an ocean. Maybe some fish lived there?

...of maybe a goddess and a summoned Knight would have no reason for food.

...does Caius even eat?

Zack shook his head, sighing as he slumped against the wall.

This wasn't getting him anywhere. He had to go and distract this Knight, the sooner he did the so, the sooner Caius could kill that goddess, and the sooner he could be sent back home, to where things made sense. Mostly. His life was pretty complicated now though...

Zack slumped even more, smearing his face into his gloved hands. Why did things always get to complicated for him?

* * *

Etro's castle (he didn't know what else to call it) was an impressive building, especially since there weren't that many castles back on Gaia. But it looked just he thought a castle would. Big, spacious, dark, and creepy. He was starting to see how Etro was a vile goddess if this was her castle. What was obviously supposed to be white walls, were colored dark by the purple sky, encasing everything in shadows. Shadows that Zack made use of. He kept close to the walls, keeping his steps light as he continued to creep forward and down the barren hall.

He's been creeping like this for a while now, and has yet to see any signs of this Knight. Perhaps it was still flying around? But then how was he to get its attention then? He didn't know where it was flying, but he could safely assume that it was looking for Caius. This Knight should only know about Caius and be completely oblivious to his own presence. So he had to purposely catch its attention. How though? It was up in the air, flying who knows where.

Well, he decided then, that the best way to get past obliviousness, is to be painfully obvious.

He boldly stepped out of the shadows, and purposely made his steps loud.

Nothing came.

Taking a deep breath, Zack walked carelessly down this empty and broken hall of Etro's castle, making sure he was in the dim, silver light, and walking loudly under the crumbling part of the ceiling that hung over this walk way. Surely a flying Knight would see him now. All flying being usually had strong senses, especially in their eyes. He just had to capture the attention of those keen eyes, lore the Knight away so the goddess was open for Caius. Live through the experience, and go back home and once again, try to live another day...

That almost makes it sound easy.

The ground shuddered beneath his feet, and Zack froze, staring wide eyed at the ground. Slowly, he turned around, to find the most terrifying winged monsters ever.

That's what he was expecting to see. Instead, he only got the open and empty hall. Zack narrowing his eyes as he tried to see into the blackness down the way. Nothing moved, and he safely assumed that there was nothing behind him. But the ground did move, usually he felt jolts when something big lands in the area. So the Knight had to be here, or close. Just where?

There was a sharp hiss in the air, and Zack's eyes widened. Quickly, he leaped to the side, hissing himself with something sharp brushed and sliced right above his elbow on his right arm. Grunting as his back hit the wall, his gloved hand quickly pressed against he wound on his arm, wincing at the pressure he had to apply as he cradled his arm.

Looking up, he froze.

This must be the Knight he was to distract. It just had to be.

Just like the his first thought on this Knight, it looked like an actual Knight. Standing tall with silver armor, embellished with gold, black, and green; cold green eyes glared down at him, just as its large, curving sword and golden horns gleamed in the light. The only thing missing were wings to allow it to fly.

He immediately shoved that thought down, especially when this Knight turned to face him fully. Zack tore down the hall, his arm pressed firmly against his chest. The Knight went after him, making the ground shudder with its steps. Zack looked over his shoulder, flinching when he saw that the Knight was directly on his tail. Unsure if Caius was aware that Zack had the Knight distracted, Zack decided to make them really noticeable. He ran out through a gap in the wall, and leaped down to the ruined city below, the Knight following him closely.

_Hopefully, Caius caught that, _Zack thought as he ran and weaved through the city, a dust of destruction following him closely as the Knight carelessly followed. That man better be taking advantage of this, Zack wasn't doing this again.

He grunted as he skid slightly, stumbling when his feet met the ground of the barren street below. Regaining his balance, he ran down a random way, hoping the Knight would follow. Movement above caught his eye, and Zack quickly stopped, jumping back just as the Knight flew down, digging its sword into the ground where Zack was going to be. A large crack crumbled around the spot, making Zack grimace.

"The Buster Sword would be really nice right now," he grumbled as he took a few steps back. But he gave that sword to Cloud, and Caius got him after Cloud left him. He was weaponless, so far...

"Let's see if you can handle a Mako punch," Zack murmured, curling his right hand as he felt the Mako pulse in his veins. Will it be affected by the extra strength, only one way to find out.

The Knight jerked his sword out of the ground, when it was up and ready, it was quickly knocked back when Zack rushed forward, slamming his fist right in its face. The Knight stumbled back, but quickly regained its footing, raising it sword to him again. Zack grinned at it, waving his curled fingers at it. "Not so impossible now, huh?" he mocked.

Electricity sparked and hissed around the Knight's blade, making Zack pale slightly. The Knight swung his sword, sending a curving electrical strike at him. Zack barely avoided it as he ducked under, his hair rising as it went over. His eyes followed it, wincing as it brought down a whole entire building. Another flicker of movement above, and Zack rolled away, just as the large, curving sword sliced into the earth. Zack pushed himself up, only to grunt when he used his wounded arm. A spark of pain flew up and through his shoulder as a sign of protest, making him curse under his breath. A quick glance at it showed thick trails of red slithering around his arm.

He jerked when he heard the Knight shift, and before he could even get a chance to move, much less see what the Knight was doing, he felt the blunt of the sword scrape his chest, sending him across and into another building.

The world went black as soon as he was in the air.


	3. Chapter 3

He was fine for once, sleeping soundly and deeply as the Mako in his veins coursed through him, mending any broken skin and bones back together. Usually, when Mako starts fixing him up, or any SOLDIER really, the experience was unpleasant and felt quite dragging. Sleep helped numb it, though any rousing brought it back, like a hard blow to the head, or a really nasty hangover (his days as a private were particularly hard). But this time how ever, there wasn't an ounce of discomfort as the Mako pulled the bones and broken skin back together. No unconscious grimaces of pain either. Merely the steady lull of sleep easing him along.

He having the craziest dream though. Maybe he was suffering from Mako poisoning, or ate something bad. A god that stole him away and forced him to take on the Knight of some evil goddess, then promises to send him back if they were both successful, the goddess destroyed and the Knight with her. Then he would get sent back and he and Cloud could go on surviving.

Maybe he hit his head then, or was really suffering from Mako poison. How else could he be dreaming about such crazy things when he's out in the middle of nowhere with Cloud? At least they both would get a kick out of this dream when he wakes up. It was about time their lives became a bit brighter.

But... why was sleeping on rock and sand so comfortable? Did Cloud find them a place to hide in? It would explain why he was comfortable and why the air was so cool. He should just stop thinking about it and go back to sleep. Yes, sleep. Sleep was always good. And this was a nice sleep. Better than the ground, or the back of a truck. Just the bliss of this made him snuggled deeper into his makeshift bed. The fog started back up, grabbing his mind as he started to drift back into the peaceful darkness at the back of his mind.

Then he was was stabbed.

Or maybe more jab was the right word. Zack jerked, blinking his squinting eyes as he struggled to wake and figure out what attacked him. Distantly, he heard a high, shrilling gap and the quick flutter of wings. Looking through his heavy eyes, he saw something white and roundish, he also saw something red hovering above it, and a really odd stick.

"Fear me!" he heard a small, shy voice hiss, the being waved its odd stick threateningly.

Zack stared at it dully, still blinking as he tried to make sense of the being. Shrugging, he plopped back down, his back to it. There was a heavy pause of shocked air before the thing made it clear how it felt to being ignored.

"You ignorant fool!" He heard it cry. Groaning, Zack tried waving hte bothersome thing away. "Mmmmo way," he grumbled as he tried to bury himself back to bed. That seemed to infuriate it more. It dove at his back, hitting him over and over again while shouting, "Have you any idea who your dealing with? I am Mog! Master of this realm! You will submit to me!"

Zack growled at the feeling of the nonstop tapping on his back, purposely rolling onto his back to either squash the being, or push it away. He just wanted to sleep.

The thing reared back, and started to shake with struggling anger. Finally, it snapped and dove at him, shouting a battle cry of kupos as it started to swing wildly at him. One hit marked his jaw, which was still sore, jerking Zack awake. "Ow!" he shouted, more out of surprise than pain, flying up, only to wince when he was rewarded with dizziness. Squeezing his eyes shut, one hand rubbed his jaw lightly while the other nursed the dizzy spell away. What was with him and getting dizzy after waking up these days?

He felt another jab at his side as he heard the thing say, "Bow to me human!"

Looking down, Zack blinked, his hand still on his sore jaw. It was a moogle, though a really odd one. With a large head and a stubby body, it had a crystal instead of a pom-pom. It also held a blue stick with a clock on the end. It stared up at him with closed squinted eyes. Before he could move, it jerked, squeaking before darting away and out of the room. Zack stared after it, hand still on his jaw, absently, he rubbed it.

Slowly, he looked around his surroundings, and slumped heavily. Of course. It wasn't a dream. He was enlisted to take on a Knight, he was defeated by that Knight. Why was he still here? Alive? Zack shook his head, taking in the dim room. By the structure of the building, he guessed he was in Etro's castle.

Why was he here? Did the Knight spare him? Did Etro want something from him?

Or did Caius succeed and brought him here?

Neither of them explained that moogle though.

Rubbing his jaw one last time, Zack checked himself for any other injuries. That fight was intense after all. He found that his arm had been bandaged, and carefully moving it, he found he wasn't in pain at all. Removing the bandages, he found the only thing left was a fading scar. His back hurt a little and felt bruised, and so did his jaw; Zack moved his mouth just to try and even it out. Satisfied that he wasn't in a life threatening situation, Zack pushed himself off the bed, already missing its warmth and softness. Maybe Caius would be generous and give him a day of rest before he was sent back.

That is, if this was Caius deciding his fate.

Maybe he could request the same from Etro or her Knight, before they do... well, whatever they were going to do with him. Kill him, that Knight should have done so back there. They must have their own use for him to keep him alive.

"Better not send me after Caius," he muttered darkly. If he was going to end up being some ball to banter between two gods, he'll just go ahead and jump in that ocean. That sounded far more appealing than getting stuck between those two.

Zack stepped out of the room and into the familiar and empty hall. He looked left and right, once again, seeing no sign of life in these halls. The moogle was gone and not a trace of the Knight. Zack listened, seeing how there was no movement to lead him. Nothing tickled his ears either. Sighing, he looked down to his left. He saw the moogle fly left when it fled the room. If he didn't meet the Knight, perhaps the moogle could explain his situation, so long as he didn't flee again (Zack wasn't in the mood to chase the moogle around the castle).

Boldly, he once again walked down the hall, only nothing stopped him this time. No big white Knight jumping out of the sky, no shrieking shadow flying around, nothing but the whispering stillness of the castle. "This is like something out of a ghost or vampire horror," Zack muttered, remembering the days he would sneak horror movies when his parents went to bed. He always woke sick and tired, dreams of blood and screams always filling his dormant ears. He could probably handle those movies now, especially after living as a SOLDIER...

Zack shook his head, stopping when he saw that at the end of the hall would lead to a large open area. He could smell and some what sense that the air was different there too. Braving it, he edge towards it, though he still kept to the shadows, and peered out. It was something like a throne room. Large and spacious, he could smell the salt from the ocean in the distance. He could see the throne as well, though not much from where he was. Leaning out a little more, he saw that it was large, with jagged and uneven crystals behind it, like the throne had its own cold guardian beside the Knight.

Looking around for good measure, Zack stepped out and into the throne room. He found that the room wasn't intimidatingly big, like some places in Shinra, but it was big enough. Glancing at the empty throne one last time, Zack followed it and stared out, seeing the ocean in the distance. Nodding to himself as he naturally crossed his arms, staring out, he murmured to himself, "That's a lovely view." He wouldn't mind having a view life that in his own throne room, something to gaze at while his subjects came and complained about their life. Zack snickered at the thought. No one in SOLDIER, and in Shinra would trust him with ruling anything.

Speaking of ruling.

He turned back to the throne, half expecting this goddess to be there, looking all evil and crazy.

But it was still empty, and very dull for it.

"Where is this goddess?" Zack asked himself. She would be here, wouldn't she? On her throne, overlooking her realm. That's what rulers did, wasn't it? Shinras liked doing to it, for sure. Where gods that modest?

He highly doubted that.

So then maybe Caius was here somewhere?

Wouldn't he be here though? Lounging on the "hard" earned throne, silently gloating to the dead?

Where was everyone?

To answer that question, a shadow fell on him. Turning quickly, hands curled and ready. The white Knight he fought earlier loomed over him, staring at him with uncaring green eyes. Zack stepped back, ready to get away. But the Knight didn't move, merely watched him.

So Caius failed, that's the only reason to explain why the Knight was still here. The goddess wanted him for something, for sure. Why else was he spared? Zack tensed even more at the thought of being another puppet. He was ready to flee at the first chance he got.

The Knight finally moved. It stepped aside, looking away from him and towards the ocean, towards the steps that dipped down and into the city no doubt. Ignoring the whisper to run, Zack followed its gaze. Another rose up and joined them in the throne, and Zack's body fell limp in shock at the sight, swaying on his feet slightly in his surprise.

A silver armored, cold eyed beauty stared at him, azure eyes filled with mistrust and curiosity.

Zack gulped, narrowing his eyes as he steadied himself.

Looks like he just met the "vile" goddess.


	4. Chapter 4

He didn't lower his guard as the goddess stepped deeper into the throne room, her very human eyes overlooking his form, judging and calculating. She stopped beside her Knight, eyeing him. Zack returned it with his own stare. Like it was expected of any god, she was beautiful. Pale, glowing skin, vivid against the silver armor she wore, with a feathered skirt slung close around one leg, leaving the other bare. Hard blue eyes with many hues of gray and green gleamed with tensity, and her strawberry pink hair, that seemed to sway around her, struggled to soften that rough and cold face that watched.

It wasn't successful.

Especially when Zack noticed that she had her hand rested on an odd looking gun. Zack eyed the odd designed gun. Rectangular and lean, with a silver coating and design on it. He's never seen a gun like that.

Zack's eyes flickered back up to hers. Why was the goddess here? Wasn't she supposed to be resting? In a weakened state? That's what Caius said. That's what he was sure of. The goddess was weak from messing with a fate that shouldn't have changed and summoned a Knight to watch over her and her realm. She should be sleeping, probably oblivious to all the battles the Knight and Caius are fighting. Oblivious about him, the ex-SOLDIER that was dragged into this mess.

Yet, instead of being unconscious and hidden, she stood, looking beautiful and power next to her Knight. Unless weak gods took on a human form, Zack was finding his situation slim. He was sure, that even weak, this goddess was probably more powerful than him.

And her Knight didn't kill him.

Was that through the Knight's own intentions or the goddess's orders?

Reluctantly and cautiously, Zack lowered his defense, only slightly. He was still ready to run though. He just hopes he could get far away enough, and that he doesn't meet up with Caius. He didn't want to know what the man would do if he found that he was still alive, the goddess still alive, and him completely at her mercy.

The goddess didn't remove her hand from her odd gun, merely watching him still with her judging eyes. Her loyal Knight doing the same, eyeing him with a hard stone face. Zack glared back rebelliously; only to be surprised when the goddess spoke.

"Who are you?" she asked simply, her voice rough, yet even. It had a calm and neutral tone, with the firmness of a general's tone. Unlike Sephiroth, who's tone was often filled with arrogance and superiority, hers held a sense of wisdom to it, like she had seen the worst of the world and knew its many dark secrets. Despite such a feat, her voice had not a trace of arrogance. With her posture and eyes, Zack also got a sense of openness. She would be fair, so long he deserved it.

With that sense of reassurance, Zack unconsciously lowered his defense and found himself answering automatically, "I'm Zack. Zack Fair."

"Why are you here?"

Her voice was still even and neutral. How long would it stay that way? Figuring his chances were already slim, Zack didn't bother lying or holding anything back. Besides, he learned that these superior beings always knew when someone was lying. It would be just more of a headache to deal with.

"I was sent here to distract Etro's Kngiht," Zack said simply, his shoulders jerking a small shrug.

Her Knight jerked, jade eyes narrowing as it leaned forward. It stopped though and leaned back, a dark scowl on its features. Zack moved his gaze back to the goddess. Her eyes were narrowed, and held a little edge to it. But she still didn't move, didn't look all that surprised either.

"Caius," she stated simply.

"How'd you guess?" Zack offered lightly.

The goddess scoffed, closing her eyes and shaking her head. She turned away from him, and eyed the throne across from them. Zack watched her before glancing at the throne itself. The way she was looking at it, it was as if it had all the answers. Staring at it, Zack couldn't see how. It may have been fairly different than any of the thrones he's seen as a kid, but it still was just a large fancy seat made to look intimidating.

He didn't get any answers from a chair. He turned back to the goddess, the real thing he should be eyeying. She was holding his life after all, even if her Knight didn't kill him for whatever the reason. Clearing his throat and braving his nerves, he asked, "What now goddess?"

"Goddess?" she repeated, finally looking away from the throne, eyeing him. Her stoic expression changed. It was open now, with a brow arced over her amused and curious eyes. "You think I'm the goddess?" she asked, her voice light and we he dare say amused?

"Aren't you?" he asked, confused and a little baffled at how this conversation was going.

Her lips twitched up and her eyes seemed to brighten with bored coy. "Depends, are you really after the Knight, so Caius can go after Etro?" Her head seemed to tilt as she considered him. "Are you really with Caius?"

"I wouldn't call him an ally, but not an enemy either," Zack stated, crossing his arms as he glared at the presumed goddess.

"A bargain," she reasoned to herself. She shook her head at him before turning away, her boots echoing as she walked away. The Knight that watched him turned as well, following the goddess closely.

"Hey!" Zack shouted, starting to run after them. Before he could get close though, there was a hiss in the air, and he stopped short, just as a blade was presented as his throat. He stared up, his eyes meeting the silver coated blues of the goddess instead of the ice cold Knight that had shadowed her.

He didn't remember seeing this sword with her.

"You are in the wrong place, and at the wrong time. You don't belong here, Zack Fair. Go back, you won't gain anything here, and you don't need to be here," she stated simply, glaring at him. Her blade gleamed in the light, adding to the firm, commanding tone that made him still.

Zack took a step back, but shook his head no. "I can't," he offered. "Only Caius can take me back, or so he says, unless you can send me back. Can you goddess?" _Are you really the goddess? _Zack wondered as he watched her expression intently. If she could send him back, and without that confrontation with Caius, he wouldn't care if she was a god or not. He would be thankful and happy just to get out of here and get back to Cloud.

She lowered her weapon. "You're not here of your own will?" she asked.

Zack shook his head. "No," he answered, his hand going up and rubbing the back of his neck as he looked away sheepishly. "Truthfully, I died and-"

"Caius brought you here," the woman finished, her eyes narrowing as she frowned darkly.

"Yeah, he did," he confirmed, a little surprised. Quickly, he went on, "and he said he would send me back if I-"

"Impossible."

That hushed him. "What?" Zack asked, looking and blinking at her with wide eyes. Impossible? What, exactly was in impossible. His stomach clenched as a wave of nervousness and unease filled him. She really couldn't mean...

"Dead is dead," she told him. "If you died, you were to stay dead. Go to whatever realm your dead go too. If Caius interrupted that, just to bring you here to help defeat me, you will find it impossible to leave Valhalla and return to whatever your home was. Only way out is by Etro's will, or death. Caius does not have her will, but he can certainly bring death. Likely, he would have killed you instead of keeping his word. The power he has would allow him to create Rifts to other times and realms, drag things and people through, but it would be difficult just to send one person back to a different realm at a certain time or day."

Zack got paler and paler by each word. His legs gradually got weaker till they crumbled under him. He landed on his knees, making a bite of pain sear up his body. He hardly noticed though. With her words echoing around him, he could only stare at the ground, lost and alone, completely alone.

He wasn't going home.

He wasn't going back to Cloud, back to Aerith, not even his parents that he never even gave a proper goodbye too.

He was going to die instead, die to a man that offered him the second life he needed.

Zack breathed in a shuddering breath as his whole form shook.

What now? What was he going to do now?

* * *

**as a little note, the gunblade became an official weapon in FF8, under the ownership of Squall, Lightning is the 2nd character made to own and work with one. so gunblades didn't exist in FF7, though in Advent Children, they do appear under the ownership of Loz and Yazoo (don't remember if Kadaj had one, probably), though theirs were more used as actually guns than swords, though blades were seen on them. **

**i realize light might be a little OC, oops.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

The goddess, Knight, whatever she was, left him there alone for the longest time while he processed his situation.

It was hard to say for him whether he was grateful or not.

Maybe he was, it gave him a chance to come to terms that he was probably never going home. He wasn't going to see his parents again, or Aerith, or even Cloud; much less help any of them. Now he was merely a ghost of their past, and them, a mere memory for him to recall and regret.

A weight of solitude cocooned around him as he thought about how alone he really was. He really wasn't ever seeing any of them again. Etro might be able to send him back, but the goddess said dead was dead. He got the vibe. He was no longer supposed to be in that world. He was gone, his time was up. Cloud was on his own down there, thinking he was in the lifestream, watching over him.

He was far from the lifestream.

He was in a whole other realm where time didn't move, and the itself had that cold and distant chill that screamed out how unwelcomed he was.

He knows he's not supposed to be here. He doesn't even want to be here.

It was decided for him to be here.

Just to be a tool to get tossed away later.

And he thought he was done with Shinra and all the manipulation ways.

Zack shifted, looking at the empty throne, trying to get the some answer from it, just like that goddess did. But he heard nothing and saw nothing. No sign or whisper of what to do, nothing to hope for. He turned his gaze to Valhalla spread out before the castle, finding it as still and mute as ever.

He ran his hand over his face, then it slipped into his black mess known as hair and sighed heavily as he stared glumly at the ground. What to do now? He couldn't die and go to the lifestream, he couldn't go back to living either. He couldn't go to Caius, or instinctively, it felt like he shouldn't. And the woman never made it clear what she was going to do with him.

He glared back at the throne, and softly sneered, "What am I supposed to do now, Etro?" Maybe saying her name would cause her to appear or something, give him some sort of sign. After all, if he couldn't turn to Caius, might as well try his luck with the goddess that didn't kill him, yet.

Nothing came, at least, nothing helpful to guide him or help him know what to do.

The only thing that really came was annoyance and a headache.

The moogle from before dropped out of the sky, and right on his head, slamming the odd clock stick he carried right on Zack's head.

"Ow!" Zack whined, squatting the moogle off, and rubbing the sore spot as he glared at the little creature. The moogle tumbled away from, stopping a few feet from where Zack was, leaning against he wall. The moogle jerked up, the little stick raised and ready. "I will defeat you! Kupo!" it cried in its small voice.

Zack groaned, leaning back even more as he lightly hit his head on the wall. "Just bug off already," he whined.

Why did he always get stuck in these situations?

The moogle flinched back, obviously insulted through his body language, his squinted face remained the same. "You dare!" the moogle shrilled, "I challenged you! Accept it!"

Zack glared at the moogle. An annoyed scowl on his features. "Why is this such a must?" he demanded, throwing his arms up at the moogle.

"To make you my servant!" the moogle cried, mimicking his actions due to this own frustration.

"What." Zack stared at the moogle, baffled. A servant? The moogle wanted him as a servant? Zack couldn't think of a lot of things he could do for a moogle besides letting the little guy ride his shoulders all day. And by how light he looked, Zack doubted he would even mind, or even notice if the moogle was on his shoulders, or head.

"Odin defeated you!" the moogle went on, striking an "intimidating" pose, his stick raised. "By right," he said, "you are below Odin, and should serve him. But he has no use for a human, Mistress and that meanie Caius make up for sparring partners, and he doesn't need another. Especially one so easily knocked out as you. Since you couldn't stand ten minutes against Odin, you must be weak! I can defeat you and make you my servant!" The moogle threw his head back and laughed evilly.

It was hard to take it seriously when his laughter was so high pitched and squeaky.

Zack's hand flew up and covered his mouth as he jerked, struggling to hold back his own laugh as the moogle went. "Just out of curiosity," Zack asked, struggling to keep his voice even; though he couldn't stop the few light giggles in his tone, "what would a moogle do with me as a servant?"

The moogle froze and paused. He dropped from his stance and put his little paws under his large head. "Truthfully, I don't know," he admitted. Zack jumped when the moogle suddenly went airborne, stick ready and armed. "I'll figure that out after I defeat you!" the moogle declared, dive bombing Zack.

Easily, Zack leaned to the side, and the moogle hit the wall behind him with a loud and hard _SMACK!_

Zack didn't bother stopping the grinning smirk on his features as he watched the moogle slowly slip down the wall and tumble down his body and into his lap, moaning as he went.

"Kuuupoooo," the moogle groaned.

"So," Zack started, "does this mean your my servant?"

The moogle groaned up at him, turning his face away and hiding it in Zack's lap in shame. "Aw, it's ok," Zack cooed lightly, patting the moogle on the back of his head. "I won't have you do much," he teased, "just, probably fetching my slippers, the TV remote when I'm a couch potato, foot rubs..."

"Mistress!" the moogle wailed.

Chuckling to himself, Zack relieved his hand from the moogle's head, and watched it zip off and away from his lap. "You forgot your stick," Zack shouted after him waving it. The moogle darted back, swiping it and smacking Zack in the head with it. His "ow" was overpowered by the moogle's angry squeal, "This was a gift from the mistress!" Then he darted off again.

Zack laughed to himself, slumping against the wall. He sighed as he allowed himself to relax in a bittersweet moment. The moogle did help, but it still didn't change his situation. He was still stuck here and lost on what to do with himself now. Maybe Etro would let him pick a ruined home and he could make himself a nice house out of it. He still didn't know what to do about food, but something would come along. Hopefully.

A distant sound of steps echoing on the stone floor caught his attention. Looking at the entrance across from him, right where the moogle flew down, he watched as the goddess, woman, whatever she was, turn into the room with the moogle on her shoulder, rambling and ranting angrily as he pointed and waved his stick at him. Zack shifted and straightened automatically for her, like he did for Angeal or Sephiroth, they were all his superiors, and in a sense, she was his at the moment; but he didn't rise for her though, he wouldn't give her that much respect, she could still be his executor.

She made her away across the room to him, her stride easy and steady, and stopped before him. Zack glared up at her, but was surprised when she lowered herself and sat before him with one knee up int he air, the other crossed. Now they were staring eye to eye. Steadily, Zack met her gaze, unflinching as she just stared and studied him. The moogle on her shoulder shifted and seethed as he glared at him. Finally, he snapped and flew off, leaving the two of them alone.

"So?" Zack braved watching the moogle go, "What's going happen to me?"

"You can't stay here," she stated bluntly. "But we can't send you back though," she went on before he could ask.

"Why?" he demanded.

"You died," she stated simply.

"And why does that affect anything?" he asked, "I am still alive."

"In Valhalla," she replied. "But back where you came from, you died, you were fated to not be apart of that world. Not anymore. Sending you back would mess up the timeline, and it would be a hassle. If we sent you back, and you lived, someone else would die, or many others would, and we would be forced into an even weaker state. And things that should happen might not happen and people will be affected by that."

"I doubt you can send me to the lifestream either," Zack murmured.

She shook her head. "No, if we killed you, you would go to the Void, not the lifestream. And, that realm is out of our reach."

"And I can't stay here," he repeated.

"No, not as you are."

"So I'm off to the Void," he declared sadly. It didn't sound like such a pleasant place.

"Or..."

Zack jerked, looking at her intently. "Or?" he asked, his tone hopeful and light.

"You can have a fresh start at life, though we can't send you back. Provide your service to Etro, and she shall reward; gods always do."

"So you really aren't the goddess," Zack mused, cracking a weak grin at her.

The woman shook her head. "No, I am the Knight you were to distract. I am Lightning."

"Lightning," he repeated as he leaned back. "Odd name," he offered.

"It's the only one I'm giving you," she stated as she rose.

"Where would Etro send me if I gave her my service, and what would I have to do?" Zack asked quickly.

"As service, you would do the same as I. Guard Etro while she rest and fight off Caius. And if it ever ends, you will be sent back to my world with me. Or you could go to the Void and rest forever as you should be. The choice is yours and we will do whatever you wish. Take all the time you need." She turned away, about to slip away and leave him to his thoughts.

He needed a bit more answers though before he could sum up what to do.

"How is your world easier than mine?" Zack asked, rising as well.

"Unlike your world, Etro has a connection with mine. She is the goddess of death and time in my world, yours is completely different, with different gods and a different timeline. Because you died, and Caius pulling you out of there wouldn't effect the timeline of your world, and it wouldn't matter if you made it to your lifestream. It wouldn't have effected anything at all. If Etro messes with it, it would. She is a real goddess, Caius isn't, and he simply messed with a dead man, Etro, would be sending you back to life."

"Alright," Zack said, "one more question, you said if it ever ends. What do you mean by that."

Lightning turned away from him, and glared off into Valhalla. Without answering, she started to walk off and away. Zack shouted, running after her as he went. "Lightning?" he called as he shadowed her to the large gaping entrance that allowed the throne to see all. She answered when she finally stopped.

"Caius has the heart of Chaos."

"Heart of Chaos?" Zack asked.

She looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Etro's heart," she stated simply. "Killing Caius will kill Etro. There isn't much to do except fight him off till Etro revives, and is able to take her heart back."

Zack didn't know what to say to this. Gods do have hearts, and she gave it to a man set out to kill her, and because of this, Lightning couldn't kill him till Etro woke and claimed it herself, and he guessed that Etro will be, and has been, sleeping for a long time. It was hard to say if she would ever wake.

So he could be stuck here forever, waiting on a goddess, or he could simply die now and rest in the Void.

Such promising options. Then again, there was option three...

"Well, I'm assuming that all those empty homes down there are open for the taking and using, aren't they?"

* * *

**lol drama llama, so intense! **


	6. Chapter 6

He easily wandered down the halls, just as before, only this time, he didn't have to constantly worry about being attacked by the Knight as he explored. It was implied that he was welcomed, though the invitation itself wasn't that warm and welcoming. It was clear that he wasn't needed, nor did anyone here really care if he stayed or died. All that mattered was that he couldn't go back, that would mess up the timeline, and it was impossible to send him to the lifestream, that would mess with other gods there and would cause even more chaos.

Life just wasn't nice to him these days. But, at least he was left with choice in the matter, though it, truthfully, wasn't that much of a choice. He could die, or serve a goddess.

It was Caius all over again. And what's worse, he doesn't really have much of a say here.

At least, with Shinra, he joined on his own and got himself into that mess by becoming a SOLDIER. Here, he was dragged and forced into this mess. Something he really didn't want to be in. He didn't know Etro, and didn't really care at all. Same goes for Caius, and Etro's Knight.

He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be in the lifestream, at least. With Angeal. He wanted to watch over Cloud, Aerith, check on his parents, just to see if everyone is still alive and living.

But it wasn't going to be like that.

He sighed heavily as he continued taking in everything, mentally, physically, and emotionally as he explored his future home. Etro's castle was big, and empty, with only Lightning, the moogle, and the larger white Knight that followed her like a loyal guard dog (or an admiring puppy, as Zack likes to think jokingly, though he was sure that scary being wouldn't be so amused). He distantly recalled a flying shadow that bellowed at the world below, so there could be more being here that he has yet to meet. With Lightning the real Knight of Etro, what did that make the other one, the first one he met and fought and was easily knocked out by (he happily went with the argument that he wasn't in the best of health and he was weaponless, not that anyone here cared).

So, were there more beings similar that that large what warrior here?

He distantly recalled the moogle mentioning servants, how the lesser beings that lost in a fight served the stronger. Maybe something good could come out of this. It would be cool to have a monster human being thing follow him around and serve him, like the white warrior did with Lightning.

But that would mean winning a fight, and sense he was weaponless and not in the best of shape at the moment, it would probably be a lost cause. The thought just made Zack grumble. To distract himself, he resumed focusing on his surroundings, taking everything in as he mentally went over his situation again.

After telling him that she was fighting off Caius, the man with her goddess's heart that wasn't allowed to die; unless Etro miraculously woke and stripped him of that heart; she was stuck here forever, being the goddess's eternal servant.

Him too if he decided to give his service to Etro.

He couldn't live in the ruins below. He didn't have a food source, and the buildings were stable. He was more likely to die down there on his own, or if he was found or caught in the middle of a battle. Outside the castle, nothing was safe, from Caius or Lightning. If Caius found him, it was made clear that he wasn't going to be saved if the man decided to kill him. Also, he was informed that their battles got highly extreme, though it was a bit unclear on how powerful the two were and how far they took it out on each other.

Either way, it was clear that Lightning's power likely rivaled Sephiroth's, and probably the same for Caius.

Truthfully, Zack would rather not find out at all how powerful either of them were.

Why didn't the man just kill himself? Surely he knows he has the heart of a goddess inside him. Kill himself, kills god, then who knows what happens next. End of story, with a depressing end. From where he thought about it, it would really be all that simple, and easy to have the goddess die the exact same time. He may not have been able to see her die possibly, but at least she would be gone with him.

So why hadn't he yet? Why is he still here, struggling against the Knight? Does he know?

_He's tried. _

Zack jerked, freezing at the deep, growling voice that tickled the back of his mind. Feeling like a large, clawed beast was crouching behind him, he twisted around and glared down the empty, dark hall behind him, searching for any movement and listening for any sound.

Nothing. But even then, he still felt the heavy, pressing weight of another being pressuring on him. Something had to be here, watching him, messing with him as the rest of this world did.

But where? Then he caught it, scattered bits of rubble, accidentally flicked away from their resting place. He really wasn't alone then.

"Hello?" he called, "Lightning? Moolge? Knight-thing?" He listed off all his known possibilities. No response came for either of them. Looks like he was meeting another occupant of this castle. Despite his curious unease about the being, he felt another pressing tickle at the back of his mind, like pointed claws were lightly scaling down the side of his head, adding pressure as it went. He heard the familiar snarl as the being went on, oblivious to his discomfort, or simply ignoring it. Or taking pleasure in it, it was something superiors liked to do with newbies, he noticed. Torment them.

_Caius is immortal._ The being declared, _He can't kill himself, only when anther's blade to pierce his heart, will he and Etro end._

"Well, that just makes everyone's life here easier, doesn't it?" Zack asked lightly, soaking up this information. So no stabbing Caius, specifically in the chest.

He distantly heard an amused purr from the being. So someone did have a sense of humor here.

"Why did Etro give Caius his heart?" he asked, crossing his arms as he looked around, still trying to spot the mysterious stranger.

_She gave it out of a rash, and piteous request. _

"Oh?" he probed, narrowing his eyes at every shadow.

_Caius wished to be immortal, though it costs his sanity. _

"Well, that's not surprising. Everyone wants to live forever, especially since their too scared to find out what death is like. I can see how living forever would make you go a little crazy." He felt the air shift, and a hot breath wash over the back of his neck. He was tempted to turn around, but found himself frozen in place instead as the hot breath cascade over the back of his neck. He could distantly hear the hiss of a monster as it opened it mouth full of razor sharp teeth.

_You do not fear death?_

Zack almost laughed. "I already died, and according to Lightning, i should be dead. Why should a dead man fear death, especially since he's, well, already dead?" He slumped slightly at that answer, sounding almost mad and desperate to his own ears. He was like a zombie now, wasn't he? Again, he almost laughed at the thought; never did he ever think he would be like this, alive, even after his "death". Why did it come to this? Why did Caius chose him and not some other SOLDIER? Or anyone else in general.

"Why?" he weakly voiced his unanswered question.

Why him?

_Caius wanted power, needed it so he could get by his equal, the mistress, _he heard the being growl in his mind. _You must have been one of the powerful ones back in your realm. _

"But there were others far more powerful than me," he admitted begrudgely._  
_

_Then he could not reach them.  
_

That made Zack pause. Caius had mentioned that before, that the others were promised to another, gave themselves to another and couldn't be pulled away.

Was that Jenova he was talking about? It must have been, that's who most of the SOLDIERS sold themselves too after all. So if he served Jenova, he would have sprouted a lone wing, be spared this world, and might end up int he lifestream instead, with Angeal. If he had joined Jenova.

He didn't regret it though, standing up against her, with his believes and his honor. He lived up to what Angeal told him to, to be a hero, with strong believes and a sense of honor. Jenova went against his believes and didn't hold any honor at all. He was proud to have stuck with them, even if he was stuck here now. He was proud that he resisted her, proud that he could live up to what Angeal told him, and proud to have fought and defend for his friend, even if the price was high.

He didn't regret his decisions.

He jumped when he heard another purr tickle the back of his head. _Your emotions are like a storm, always moving and never staying in one place. _

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zack scoffed lightly.

Instead of a verbal response, Zack heard an amused purring growl rumble the air around. Zack twisted around, and watched, a little wide eyed, as large shadowed wings appear and shroud the whole area. He last saw the flash of grinning ivory fangs before the being jerked up, disappearing through a hole and into the cloudy sky, leaving him alone in the empty hall.

_Chose a direction, maybe that storm will come to rest. _

So he really did meet another occupant of Etro's heart warming home. At least this one, whatever it was, has a sense of humor. In a sense.

* * *

In a small sense, his decision has already been made.

He didn't want to serve a goddess, but he rather serve her than die and sent to wander the Void forever alone. Just the thought made Zack sad. And if they ever successfully defeated Caius without killing him and Etro, he would be rewarded a new life in Lightning's world, a second chance.

It didn't sound too appealing though. A whole new world, with new rules, new faces, cultures; the list went on, and so did his headache at the thought. It would be tiresome, and stressful to be in a whole new world, and Lightning didn't seem to be that merciful a type to actually help him settle into his soon to be new world. She seemed more like the sort of person that would give him a quick run over about her world, then leave and live on her life she had before.

Zack couldn't blame her if it did end up like that. It's never fun babysitting when you had your own life to live. Zack was sure it was the same way for him and Angeal. Him, the experienced SOLDIER who was friends with a war hero, who had lived and seen the harshness of a soldier's life; stuck with a wannabe hero like Zack, completely clueless about the harshness of life.

Zack wasn't so clueless now.

He survived Shinra, SOLDIER, betrayal, and pulled through the price for freedom, in a sense. So even if Lightning did leave him alone in her world, he could make do. He would. He was a soldier, a fighter, a survivor. He would adapt and find a place in his new home, for sure. It may not be immediate, but he would make a place for himself in this new world.

He had nothing to fear than feat itself.

He stopped behind her, feeling like a lowly soldier in front of a general. Maybe it wasn't too far off in a sense. This was Lightning's world, she guarded and watched over it, she shared with other creatures, fought for it, for whatever her reasons were.

Zack licked his lips as he braced himself.

This was his world too now.

"I'm ready."


	7. Chapter 7

In a sense, he felt like a total fool. He was sure in anyone back in SOLDIER, hell, especially the Turks, saw him, like this, they'd be laughing.

He knew he would if he saw one of them like this. He would be laughing mercilessly at them, pointing fingers, gloating, and all.

Thankfully, Lightning wasn't one to laugh at him, especially since this seemed normal here. But he wouldn't deny, he felt... a little awkward, crouched here, before an empty throne, his head tilted down in a bow as he waited. He had decided to give his service to Etro, deciding it really would be better to start life anew than wait here for the rest of his days doing nothing but struggling to survive. Lightning assured him that all his needs would be given to him for working with Etro, other than food though, Zack had no idea what other needs Etro could provide him with.

Even more so, would Etro really talk to him? Lightning left him hanging here before the throne, with the simple statement that Etro will talk to him and they'd work out an agreement.

Sounded a bit more pleasant than how things were in Shinra, where they only real gain was money, only, there was hardly anytime to actually go and spend that money.

He had to wonder now, what did happen to all the money he earned?

He hopes it went to his parents and that the company didn't keep it. He be so pissed and disappointed.

Silently, he looked up at the throne, waiting again for anything. Some odd mysterious flicker in the crystals around that throne, a sudden wind that came and whispered in his ear, maybe even the earth shaking. Something to show that the goddess would receive him, notice, talk to him.

Only a still, empty throne.

At least with Shinra, directors talked to you, sometimes, they got to the point, others, they like to dwindle and ramble. Either way, they got to a point eventually and make it clear of what they want you to do.

All this silence and stillness though, it did little to soothe his nerves. He bent his head down again, and his eyes closed as he, once again, waited. Lightning said Etro would speak with him when he was ready and willing to give his serve to her. And he was here before her, and for a goddess that wants to talk to him, she certainly is being fairly hushed about it.

Sighing in slight annoyance, he readjusted his position. No more was he resting on his knee and leg, and now sat cross legged, staring and judging the throne. The throne didn't reveal itself to be insulted by his change of positions. He tried a different way.

"Hellluuuuuuu," he chirped.

...

"How are you Etro?" he went on merrily.

...

"Can you even hear me?" Zack asked, mostly to himself.

...

He sighed, "Yeah, this conversation isn't going anywhere." Zack huffed to himself, slumping his posture purposely as he rested against his hand, glaring lightly at the throne, waiting for something, anything that would show that Etro really would want to talk to him, accept him as one of her Knights. Serving her wouldn't be all that different than serving Shinra, or even working with Sephiroth. He was dealing with powerful beings, that easily control his fate and he has little to no say in the matter. His future comrades in arms are distant and probably don't think too highly of him, and his only fun here seem to be a power hungry moogle, desperate to be above someone.

But it was better than a man that could do anything to him for simply failing him, and Lightning or those others wouldn't come rushing to his rescue if Caius did attack him. Would Caius really attack him? He could argue that Caius never told him what Etro's Knight looked like. Mistaking that big white warrior was an honest and sensible mistake. That's understandable, isn't it?

Then again, when he met the real Knight, he didn't doing anything aggressively towards here either. Even when the white warrior thing wasn't around, he didn't move to attack her like Caius would've wanted him too. Instead, he talked to her about Etro and his situation. Caius would have wanted him to, at least, strike while he was in the enemy base. But he didn't, that certainly isn't going to be him on Caius's best buddy's list for sure.

Surprisingly, Lightning is a better conversationalist than Caius, though she talked even less than Cloud did.

He missed Cloud.

Zack got up, stretched till he heard the snap of his bone popping back into place, and drifted away from the throne, lightly moving over to the view that was offered to the throne and stared out into the empty and beautiful world of Valhalla. While his eyes took in the ever still, slumbering world, his mind wondered about his friend. Cloud looked so tired and lost then, practically broken from all the hell they went through. When Zack left him to face all those soldiers, Cloud could barely move and was stuck between that thin line of conscious and sleep. Zack's lips twisted up fondly and a little sadly as he thought of the last moment with his friend. If he closed his eyes and thought really hard, he could still feel Cloud's course, yet soft hair under his hand.

Zack leaned against a column, closing his eyes as he took a shaky breath. Cloud was on his own now, in his weak state. But he would live, for both of them. Just like he did for him and Angeal. The Buster Sword represent that. He passed it onto to Cloud on his dying breath as well, so Cloud would live for the both of them. Cloud was his legacy, just like he was Angeal's. Cloud would live his life, strong and proud, he should anyway. Even if he wasn't an official SOLDIER, Cloud was a survivor, a fighter. Their kind of people always pulled through almost anything life has thrown at them. Life for them was never easy or generous, and their kind is roughly the same.

Even Lightning gives off something similar. Her eyes held experience of a hard life, and he got a silent vibe that she purposely forced herself to learn how to survive and get by.

Likely, at any cost.

It was hard to say if Zack could measure to that. The only real thing he struggled through and willing sacrificed was his life and freedom for his friend. He got a sense that Lightning had it even worse.

_In a sense. _

Zack jerked at the voice. Opening his eyes, he blinked when all he saw was black, replacing Valhalla from his gaze. Feeling a slight rush of panic, Zack turned around, searching for any sign that black wasn't the only thing around him.

Thankfully, it wasn't.

The throne was there, and perched upon that throne what who he presumed was Etro herself. She was beautiful and frightening, in a sense. Her skin was deathly pale, an almost sicken glaze, all gray and blue, like she's never known the sun. Her hair was an empty black, like a starless night where not even the moon would grace. She wore an onyx dress as well, plated and feathered. Her face was beautiful and sad, and she stared at him with knowing, white eyes; all hollowed, empty, and sad.

"Etro?" Zack asked softly, unsure.

The woman blinked at him, the only to move. Not even a twitch in her lips or fingers. She was still, deathly still and empty it seemed.

_Yes, Zack Fair. I am Etro, goddess of death and overseer of time. _Her eyes seemed to shine a little. _Let me properly welcome you to my realm, Valhalla. _

"A little earlier might have been nice," he offered lightly. Those empty eyes emitted a hint of shared humor, before they dulled again. Heavily, she went on. _I understand that you were brought here, forced here through a poor man's rightful hate; when you should have been fated for your very own Valhalla, your own realm of dead. I am sorry he dragged you into this, especially since you aren't supposed to be here. _

Zack offered his own sad grin to her. Shuffling, he sat comfortably on the ground, looking up at the hollow beauty before him. Subtly, he agreed, "It really isn't something I can say I'm alright with. And truthfully, if I'm really not supposed to be here, I would rather be dead in the lifestream." He paused, studying her. Curiously, he asked, "You and Caius really can't send me back, can you?"

_No, neither of us can send you back to either life or your dead realm. When you died, you were supposed to go there, to the lifestream, Caius caught you before you could actually grace it. And since your time in your world has ended, being dead doesn't have an affect on anything really, there is little matter whether you ended up in the lifestream or not. Sending you back alive would mess with the timeline, especially since you were fated to die. Sending you to the lifestream would mean linking our two realms together and messing with the way things are. _

"Wouldn't Caius pulling me from the lifestream also do that?" Zack asked, "And as for sending me to Lightning's world, wouldn't that mess things up as well?"

The goddess's lips actually rose up and smiled, a small smile, mindful, but still a smile. _Because you were in a bridge between life and death, your soul could have jumped off that bridge and gone some where else, and it wouldn't have mattered. Caius plucked you while you were on that bridge, and was able to avoid such things. _Her head tilted to the side, as if she were thinking. _And as for sending you to Lightning's world, Cocoon, I would be sending you as my own. Because of your service to me, I can make it so that you were born there, and few, to nothing would be affected. You will no longer be a man of Gaia when you give your service to me, you will be a man of Etro, a man of Cocoon. Life will be different, but it is still a life. _

__Zack cracked a wary smile. "So, you accept my service?"

_I would be honored to have you as my Knight, Zack Fair. Serve me well, and I shall serve you well. _

* * *

**"Helluuuuuuuuu" is actually a quote from an upcoming movie called Epic, and well, it does look really epic. TALKING SLUGS YOU GUYS! :DDDDD i don't care whether you like slugs or not, check out the trailer, the animations looks amazing and the soundtrack, amazing~**


	8. Chapter 8

**what happened to all the reviewers? O^O**

* * *

When Zack opened his eyes, he found himself back in Valhalla, the goddess gone from his sight and that his attire was different. Baffled, he looked down at himself, studying his new addition to his clothes. Though he still wore the SOLDIER attire, he found he was wearing some light armor over it. Black armor. A charcoal chest plate, dark feathered plated skirt, hanging short compared to Lightning's, and he had more dark feathered plates on his shoulders. Eagerly, Zack looked at the rest of him, stretching and trying his onyx gauntlets with clawed pointed tips on the ends. Zack grinned.

Etro turned him into a Knight, a Black Knight.

"I feel fancy," he murmured to himself, moving with the armor, even more pleased as he found it was easy to move around in, and hardly noticeable. He got an even bigger shock when he felt a familiar weight on his back, perched loyally and waiting like an old friend. Reaching behind him, his hands grabbed around a familiar handle, and pulled the familiar weight around till it was in front of him in all its galore.

The Buster Sword.

Zack didn't bother stopping the large open mouth smile as the shock swept into his system.

They Buster Sword, here!

He took it all in, feeling the cool metal texture, taking in its design. It was practically the same as before, with only one real change. XIII was carved into the blade's side, proving that this one was different than the one he left with Cloud. This wasn't Angeal's sword, it was his very own.

He gripped the handle, excitement and adrenaline rushing through his veins. He swung it a few times, testing its weight and reminding himself how to use it. It moved just like it use to, easily cutting the air in soft hisses, its large form towering before him, controled by his own grip. A sense of power he used to have filled him, steadying him, physically and mentally.

He was their equal now.

He could feel it now. He could match Lightning, and Caius. He could match that white knight from before. He could do it, he knew. He felt full again, like he was back on his two feet for real this time. Grinning at this fact, he set the Buster Sword back in place on his back, he couldn't stop smiling when he felt that familiar weight on his back, like an old friend slinging an arm over his shoulders and leaning on him.

Turning to the throne, he bowed respectfully to her, silently thanking her. He had his own power now, he could stand on his own now here. Something in Shinra didn't even grace him with till he could met those expectations. Here, it seems Etro already knows his capability.

He wasn't expecting it to be instant trust though. Likely, Lightning and whatever else was here would be watching him, judging their new ally.

He was expecting that.

* * *

He was right, there was more than one creature here than that white knight, and whatever that shadow was.

Zack stood, gaping at the entrance to Etro's throne. He had stepped outside, to look over Valhalla and complete that sense of equality he now had with this world. Only to be baffled with awed glee at the sight. A large fish like serpent flew across the sky, moaning slightly as its large white eyes stared out, glazed and dim. He saw that there were opening in its body, and he saw white, dimmed figures trailing up and down along its body. For a second, Zack thought that it was like a train.

"That's Leviathan."

Zack turned, seeing Lightning slip outside to stand next to him.

"Leviathan?" Zack repeated, thinking back to Wutai's god.

"One of Etro's Servants, he is the same as Odin, but isn't a fighter, Leviathan ferries souls to Valhalla. That's why he looks like he does. He protects and escorts the dead here so they can rest."

"Huh," Zack mused, "There's a Leviathan were I come from, only its a god."

Lightning hummed beside him. "I wouldn't be surprised. Many you'll find here have large roles in history and the development of humans. Leviathan and Odin are one of many."

"Who is Odin?" Zack asked.

"The one you fought before."

"So that's his name," Zack declared thoughtfully.

"Have you named your sword?" Lightning asked, eyeing the large blade skeptically.

Zack chuckled at her baffled expression. He glanced at it and shrugged. "Its called a Buster Sword."

She shook her head at him, grabbing her own weapon, she pulled it out and reveal the lean, jagged, and odd looking gun. She flicked her wrist, and he watched in fascination as it turned into a sword before his very eyes.

"Mine is a gunblade, I call him Blazefire Edge, that was the model it is." She turned to him. "You should name your weapon as well. Its an extension of yourself, and a comrade. It is a sign of strong ties and respectful power."

Zack hummed thoughtfully as he turned and stared up at Leviathan, watching the great serpent slip through they sky, the figures dancing and swaying on his form.

* * *

**in FF13, Leviathan was designed and was to appear as an Eidolon, but was instead turned into a place in Eden, though it didn't appear in the game. if Leviathan was made an Eidolon, he would have likely appeared in the Nautilus parade, especially by his design.**

**i have an idea on what Zack is going to call his sword, but i am open to hear suggestions ;)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Sparks flew as blades clashed. They pushed forward, pressing the hissing blades against each other, their faces mirrored on the steel as they glared into each others eyes. Then they pushed off, sliding away from one another, crouched and ready with their swords still glinting eagerly.

Zack couldn't help but grin excitedly at the spar. It's been a long time since he has fought anyone in just a playful match, especially one with someone equal to his own level. Because of Etro, Lightning fights as his equal in the ring, as powerful as any SOLDIER, especially in speed. Her speed and quick reflexes kept him on the defensive half the time, though a quick and a bold rush forward put her on the defense till she saw a hole in his own. And then this would repeat as they danced around, with Lightning seemingly everywhere. She was relentless as he was sturdy, evening each other out till they both stood a few feet away, panting heavily as they eyed and judged each other, with sweat glistening on their skin and their muscles shaking slightly. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, making him smile in excitement; even Lightning fared her own small smile.

Maybe an eternity of guarding Etro wouldn't be so bad; he a skilled partner to practice with, and seemed eager to experiment and test limits. Something that was limited to him in Shinra. Only SOLDIERS could match up with him, and most weren't around enough to spar, and the ones with free time didn't even want to spar half the time.

This was a really nice change.

His smile dropped though when Lightning slid her gunblade back into its satchel. He lowered himself and loosened his own tense posture, disappointment evident on his features. "We're done?" he half asked, half whined.

"It's enough for today," Lightning stated, ignoring his pout as she went on. "We don't want to tire ourselves out if Caius attacks. And there's still the matter of you."

"Me?" Zack repeated.

"Yes, there's still things for you to learn about Valhalla, Etro, and the people you'll be living with eventually," Lightning said, turning away from him and stepping towards the hall. Zack quickly followed her out of the courtyard, slipping his new Buster Sword, Legacy, back in place on his back.

Not long after he had named his sword, Lightning led him to the courtyard he had surprisingly missed the few times he walked and explored the Valhalla walls. He had walked the same path that she has, but had not seen any openings that would have lead to the said courtyard. But when she guided him here, he was surprised to find it was waiting for them. He wondered if the courtyard has always been there, and he was too deep in his thoughts to see it, or if it was some magical thing that Valhalla did, like the Leviathan, did places come and go here as Etro's servants did?

Once they were out in the courtyard, a large, squared area, perfect for any fight; Lightning challenged him to a spar to his skills and help him re-familiarize with the Buster Sword.

Only the easy, friendly spar turned intense as they both started to push and test the other, heating things up quite nicely with the challenge.

He really was disappointed that it was called to an end. It was one of hte best spars he had in a while. Looking over his shoulder, Zack tried to eye the courtyard one more time so when he was ready to come back, he could and train. He blinked in surprise when he found that it was a hallway of wall, no opening at all that lead to the courtyard they had just sparred in.

Before he could ask Lightning, she answered his question, "We're not the only ones guarding Etro. Not only her servants, but this castle itself. Etro made the caste to fit her needs, and security. Like us, this castle will do what it has to in order to keep Caius out."

"Like sealing out the courtyard?" he guessed.

"Precisely, that offers Caius a way in. Doubt he would use it, sneaking in is a little cheap for his style, but only the cautious get to see another day."

"So what if I wanted to go back and train?" Zack asked, speeding up to walk beside her.

"Think of it and a path will open for you. Because you are connected to Etro now, the servants and castle itself are also connected to you. Be mindful though that your thoughts are hardly your own. Etro's servants have a nasty habit of... invading your thoughts."

"So I can commune with them mentally?" Zack guessed, thinking back to his conversation with that unknown shadow.

"Pretty much, even more so if you find your partner."

"Partner?"

"Yes, the servants here are known as Eidolons, at least, from where I come from, they are," Lightning informed. "If a person is chosen to do a task by Etro, or by one of her nephews or nieces, they have an Eidolon to help them with that task, so long as they can prove they are willing for it."

"What do you mean?" Zack asked, "What happens if they aren't?"

"The servants, Eidolon, will kill if the person is unwilling for the task."

"Why though?" Zack probed.

Lightning shrugged carelessly. urning to him, she tilted her head as she stared steadily at him. "Its a bit complicated truthfully, but for people chosen to do a task by a god, they either turn into monsters, or get killed by an Eidolon."

"Do you speak from experience?" Zack asked.

She hummed, nodding curtly. "Odin was, and still is, my Eidolon. He came to me when I wasn't sure if I could go on. Instead of allowing him to kill me, I fought back, and proved that I was still strong enough to go on. He accepted me as his new master."

"This only happens to Etro's... champions?" Zack half asked, half offered.

"Eidolons won't kill you," Lightning eased. "Now that you are also a Knight, they'll have to work with you, though might not always listen to you. If you want them to listen and follow your orders, even have your own personal comrade in arms, you'll have to prove to them. Show them your strength and worth."

Zack cracked a wary grin. No matter where, it seems somewhere, strength had to be proven, he wasn't surprised that it was here as well. He guessed that since he lost to Odin, that meant he was lowered in that Eidolon's eyes. He glanced at Lightning, against noticing her small and lean form, her heart shaped face, and soft looking pink locks of hair that fell across and over her shoulders in gentle coils.

Despite the beauty and soft features, she had a stern expression, a sharp and hard contrast to her appearance; and she thoguht Odin, and won against him. She really didn't look like someone that fought a giant knight and won.

But apparently she did, some how.

He hadn't met many that live up to their appearance now that he thought about it.

Sephiroth was what he thought he was when he first met him, and got used to working with him. A beauty vain hero, full of arrogance for his looks and power; only for everything to snap when he went insane and totaled everything.

And Aerith, she looked like a soft spoken and sweet too; only to find that she was quite... bold, perhaps? That's the only word he could think up for her. She wasn't particularly shy after all, though she did have her delicate moments.

Cloud wasn't what Zack had thought he was when he first met the kid. Optimistic and hopeful on becoming a SOLDIER, he was anything but prepared for what they had to face. Zack's smile fell slightly as he thought of Cloud. He was nineteen, wasn't he? Nineteen when he saw Zack die and promised to live his legacy.

Legacy was suddenly heavier.

Maybe they should have ran more, instead of him facing them just to fight off for their freedom. Even if he lived, more would come for them after all. They were fugitives. Fight some fights, but running and living another day helped keeping them alive.

If he ran, would he still be with Cloud, not here? Or was he simply fated to die there, on that day. If not fightning off soldiers, then by a stray bullet?

...now that would have been just sad.

1st Class ex-SOLDIER, killed by a stray bullet.

Though the death would have been quick, and maybe painless, it would still have been a sad way to go; and a disappointing one too.

If he died because of a stray bullet, he probably would have been recorded as the first SOLDIER recorded as such.

That would just have been embarrassing.

"...ungry"

Zack blinked, jerking slightly towards her. "Huh?" he asked.

Lightning raised an eye brow at him, her eyes curious. She repeated, "Are you hungry?"

Just the word hunger made his stomach tight and grumble out, proving her words through. His arms automatically moved over his stomach, holding it sheepishly. "Very," he confirmed, realizing that he's been here for a about a day, maybe two. It was time to find out what Lightning and Caius eat.

Lightning nodded to a wall.

"Practice what I told you earlier. Think of food, and the castle will take you to food. Odin and I will be out on patrols while you eat," she told him simply, before she turned around and walked off.

Zack stared after her, then turned to the wall, resting his hands at his side as he stared at the wall.

"Think of food," he mused to himself. Closing his eyes, he thought of a kitchen, a cabinet, anything that's been known to hold food. When he opened his eyes again, he was delighted to see that a hall had opened up in the wall. Giddy, he tore down the hall, and findnig a garden full of fruited plants and trees, with an open kitchen in the side, full of a variety of meats.

His mouth watered and his stomach moaned.

Zack could harldy contain himself. Throwing his arms up, he shouted, "FOOD!" and tore off, grabbing the first fruit he could grab and tearing away, moaning contently at the flavor.

Well, he didn't know about Eidolons or even getting one, but he knew one thing for sure.

He was going to bed bloated tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

**wow, its been a while huh? admittingly, the story is starting to go through some road bumps, hopefully though, while i just write it out, it will continue on to the end. i do have an idea on how to end it, hopefully, we'll get there. especially since i'm not planning on posting anymore stories up till The Black Knight and Forgetting Reality is done. **

* * *

Zack was content.

Satisfyingly so.

He had food, and ate to his hearts content. After going so long on so little, if anything at all; he actually felt bloated. It was both a good, but bothersome feeling. He felt full for once, but also felt like he couldn't move at all. Truthfully, it almost felt like he would fall over if he leaned a little too far on one side.

Zack grinned; it was almost like those days as a private being allowed a few days of freedom, having a break from all the nonstop, pain grimacing training; he was one of many that slipped into bars and had drunk himself senseless. Those were good days, though the next morning were hell. But it was fun too, stumbling around, laughing at nothing and bonding with comrades, admitting stories and secrets that they would never remember.

Those really were the good old days. Then, the only thing he had to worry about or even care about were not pissing off any corporals or sergeants, and not getting too injured during training runs. The work and training might have been ruthless; but it was worth it to become a SOLDIER; at least, for a few years.

Now it doesn't seem to matter as much, truthfully, he regrets some in his past. He regrets running away, he really does. He scoffs at his ambition as a child, dreaming to be a hero like Sephiroth.

What had he been thinking? How much of a fool could he really have been? If he could, he could have asked Etro, or even Caius to send him back, so he could meet himself as a kid, convince them to not go, not join the militia. Then again, his younger self might not have understood, and would scoff back at him and his warnings.

Perhaps it was one of those things that were fated. He was meant to become a SOLDIER and go through hell. Nothing he would have done would have changed that probably.

Still, he couldn't help but wonder, what would happen if he didn't runaway? What if he stayed home instead, with his parents. Would he be a married man now? With a child on the way? Would he still have met Aerith and Cloud? Or would Cloud be the one in SOLDIER and he would be the man watching after him, thinking about that childhood dream he had.

Would he still be fated to into this mess? Serving Etro, Ciaus; whomever.

He really, honestly didn't know.

Zack sighed, bracing himself into against a wall, running a hand over his face and massaging his forehead as he felt a light tug of a headache.

Are things always going to be like this? Are they only going to get worse and worse? More complicated as life goes on?

Thoughts like that made him grimace.

He was twenty three for Gaia's sake, he was just another fool joining the military with the selfish thoughts of becoming a hero like Sephiroth. He was one of many hopeful men seeking that glory; he was supposed to be one of many that never get it, wasn't he? Why was it him that got sucked into this? Why not some other SOLDIER seeking to become a hero? That pretty much summed up the large part of SOLDIER, everyone in there wanted to be in Sephiroth's spot, be that hero and that admired.

That noticed.

But it was him out of all of them, him that went through hell, and now he's stuck here in another fight, one he isn't even supposed be apart of.

A glint of white caught the corner of his eye. Pausing in his frustrating, Zack tilted his head, staring out a near window to check. What he saw made his blink, a small, sharp gasp stabbing through him. Standing outside of the castle walls, on an odd, ivory and green creature with six violet eyes staring out into Valhalla with the silver knighted woman. Against the darkness and shadows of Valhalla, Lightning gleamed like a white star, her silver armor shining in the dim light, making the rest of her glow like the goddess he thought she was when they first met.

And upon the odd beast she rode, she seemed even more mystical and distant; different from him or anyone from Gaia. Gaia was just as dark and dry as Valhalla, even with the gleaming sun above. Here in the dim, dark Valhalla; poised like this; it seemed like she was the sun in Valhalla, watching over Valhalla.

Like a real guardian.

Zack leaned against the wall, his arms crossed, his head leaning against the corner as he watched the her and the beast stand, staring out and over Valhalla.

He couldn't match this.

He wasn't originally apart of this place, this world. He didn't care for it, not like Lightning did. She was born having a goddess like Etro, and she must have been the best fighter of her world for the goddess to choose her to be her Knight.

Etro chose Zack out of pity probably, for being dragged here and having no where else to go. He was chosen out of pity and probably out of hope that he would be of use overpowering Ciaus with Lightning.

It might not have mattered much in general though whether he was here or not. Originally, he wasn't supposed to be. Lightning was to be fighting Caius on her own. He was only here because that man probably got tired of fighting an equal over and over again, and was frustrated enough to temper with other worlds and find himself help. Him, the alien.

He wasn't supposed to be here.

He wasn't supposed to be fighting this fight.

He wasn't even supposed to be alive.

Zack drifted his eyes up, zooming into Lightning's face and watching the look of distant concentration sweeping through her eyes as she stared across Valhalla. Thanks to the Mako, his senses were sharper than before, giving him an even better view of her.

She was a real guardian, like Sephiroth had been, before he went crazy.

She had the natural beauty to stun any unsuspecting foe, and the skills and agility to intimidate every foe. Their spar together made it very clear that this beauty knew her way around the battlefeid. That she had fought many battles; some he even unconsciously sensed for pure survival.

Like him; like she was a soldier.

She certainly held herself as such, and at times, acted like she was a high ranking one.

Had she been a soldier? Is she still is? Zack tilted his head thoughtfully.

What had been her reasons?

Why does she fight, what pushed her to curl those fingers around that gunblade and struggle with the process of learning it?

Movement woke him from his stupor of eyeing his newest comrade and mentally considering her. He blinked as the beast shifted, turning completely and walking along steady, all six eyes still alert. Lightning sat up straight and sure on the beast, trusting it enough to walk on its own while she gazed out still, searching for Caius.

Zack watched her go till he could no longer see them from his window. Sighing heavily, he rolled his shoulders, wincing at the tension that spiraled through him. Grumbling, he pushed off the wall and slipped down the hall; all the while, those curious questions filled his head. The heaviest one:

What was Lightning's story?

* * *

**welp, it probably should be longer, but truthfully, i had no idea what to do with this chapter, and the next one ^^' **

**so i let my fingers dance across the keyboard and it seems to have worked! another chapter! i have no idea when the next one will be though, but it will be coming! i can assure of that; and i have plans of more eidolons appearing as well, some that weren't even listed or planned to be eidolons either.  
**

**if there is a specific summoning that you might want to see and make an appearance as an eidolon, let me know, its open enough for me to squeeze in some for zack to meet.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**when i first started this story, i thought it was going to end at Ch 10 ^^' yet, here we are on Ch 11! and with 14 reviews in total so far, this story is being more successful than i had thought originally. admittingly, when i first started, all i had was the begining idea but had no idea where it was going to go. **

**now, i have a good idea for an ending with this story ^D^ so for all supporters, especially the reviewers, i'd like to thank:  
**

**nie261  
Anonymous Legacy  
Guest  
Driven by Apathy  
Aera the Ninja  
TheNomade5  
ZXEclipse  
Not sure i post**

**thank you all for the reviews and support ^^  
**

**also, as additional information, since a few have been mentioned him a few times, Bahamut Sin and Hades are going to appear, as well as a few others. and for those that have asked, zack will have a connection with Bahamut Sin, but might not be in the way you guys are imagining.  
**

**also, for those that have asked for Chaos, are you asking Chaos the esper? or Chaos Bahamut? (just to make it clear)  
**

**either way, thanks for reading and reviewing ^^  
**

* * *

Most morning in Valhalla were hush and still. There wasn't much that moved or even drifted in and around in the empty realm. Etro's servants, the Eidolons, either slept till their service summoned them into action, or, under the command of their new mistress; patrolled the empty streets warily, seeking the shadows for Caius, always armed and ready. Never did they drift out of the city. Never did they go beyond the ruins. Out of the city was Caius's sanctuary.

The mistress made it clear to all that Caius's blood was not to be bled by their hands. His fate was left with the goddess herself.

He was not to be touched. So long as he kept out of Valhalla's ruins, he would not be ambushed or struck. Though it these patrolling servants did little to defer him; they have slowed his progress to merely watching the city with impatient anxiousness.

All could tell though, sometime soon, Caius Ballad was going to snap sometime. None could wait forever.

For this reason, all had to be ready for the day that he would snap and strike.

Till then, Valhalla mornings were always still, muted, and watching.

An explosion filled the air as debris flew, following after the groan from the earth as pieces of stone flew up, dirt and dust fogging the area as it was scattered. The rushed patter of feet were heard zipping through, with the hiss of a sword slicing the air, and heavier, deeper steps following closely after.

Today in Valhalla, this was not such a morning.

Zack flew down the street, stumbling on his own feet as his legs moved on its own, a blur too fast for his body. Despite the speed and the desperate push on his body, he had a wide grin on his face, adrenaline pumping eagerly through his veins, and not an ounce of wariness to slow him down.

This had to be one of few instances he's ever felt so alive.

Behind him, the ivory and green armored form of Odin thundered behind him, gleaming in the dim light as he surged behind Zack, the curving S shaped sword raised and ready. White sparks danced over the blade suddenly, and Odin braced himself down, swinging his swords sharply.

A bright wave of electricity flew after the black cloaked knight, hissing and snarling as it flew at him, cutting the air effortlessly. Zack heard it coming for him from behind and smirked confidently. Bracing himself, he jumped up, letting the surge of energy to fly beneath him and passed him; just as quickly, his hands flew to Legacy, gripping the large sword tightly. He angled himself and fell down even faster, twisting himself around to land on his feet. Above him, the air hissed above as Odin's blade merely cut through simple air. With Legacy in hand and a smirk on his face, Zack flew forward, towards the towering form of the knight behind him. Before he could swing Legacy at Odin though, he was blocked by the giant's shield, pushing him back easily. Zack allowed himself to be pushed back, grunting softly as he hit the hard ground below, nearly toppling over on his own two feet.

Finding his balancing, he stood up straight and grinned at the Eidolon, lounging Legacy on his shoulders. His second fight with Odin, only this time, he had a an equal chance. His first time fighting Odin, he had just entered Valhalla and had been tossed away to the sharks. He had been drained, lost, and weaponless.

Not this time though. After accepting to serve Etro, his strength he had returned, renewed; the Buster sword, returned, as good as new.

He felt like he could take on anything now. He bet he could really give Sephiroth a run his gil now for his sure. Even now, he was lasting against Odin, he was standing on his own. Pride lifted him as he met the Eidolon's stare boldly, not even bothering to hold his tongue when he shouted, "So who still needs practice?"

Apparently, it was the wrong thing to say. Odin took his sword, charging with white energy, and plunged it deep into the ground. Zack watched with wide eyes as that energy swept down the path and towards him, jagged white snakes of sparks dancing over the earth. Zack quickly jumped, perching on a broken column, avoiding the static path that he was once on.

Odin, typically, wasn't affected and was oblivious to the sparks raging at his feet as he charged at Zack. Quickly, the black knight scoped the area, searching the area for any place the static wouldn't touch. The wall across from him looked clear, and there were plenty of ledges and foot holds, from what he could see. He glanced over, just in time to see Odin leap at him, sword ready.

Gripping Legacy tightly, Zack surged forward, gliding past Odin and to the wall across. Changing his position so his feet would hit the wall, he pushed off, flying back to the Eidolon that still had his back to him. Zack grinned in anticipation, clutching Legacy tightly.

It was time to even the score.

Heaving Legacy, pointing the tip of the blade towards Odin's bare, open shoulder. Zack grinned, victory within his grasp.

Only to be just as quickly lost.

Odin dipped down, leaving Zack's path open. The knight's eyes widened at the realization that he would keep going, and crash into the ruins below. Just as he was closing his eyes and bracing himself for the collision, he saw the large green, gold, and white shield of Odin coming at him from the corner of his closing eyes. The shield hit him sharply on the mark, sending Zack down along the pathway he and Odin were fighting on.

The jerk of the sudden attack made him loose his grip on Legacy and his sword was sent away while he tumbled down into the hard stone, groaning when he finally slid still.

Badly bruised and scraped, Zack was forced to lay still while he mentally and physically caught up with what just happened. After half consciously struggling and grasping his situation, it clicked in his stunned position that he lost.

He lost. Again!

Groaning, Zack pushed himself, wincing sharply when he pushed on sore and scraped muscles. Sighing heavily at this outcome, he moved his head, glaring at Odin, especially when he saw the Eidolon easily leaving him to lie on the ground. Not even a glance back.

Zack grumbled, cursing the Eidolon.

He didn't understand Odin.

He really didn't.

From that Eidolon, he always got a bad vibe, and suffered an eternal disapproving stare it seems. The Eidolon's eyes were always so dim when they were cast his way. Around Lightning, they were a bright and vivid green, and she was always taken seriously as well. With him, he didn't know really. He was sure if Odin could, the Eidolon would scowl every time he was in his presence.

What did he do to piss off the knight? Or, what was it about him that pissed off the knight?

Zack sighed, wincing with each shuffle of movement towards the wall. His sore and bruised sides screamed and grumbled at him, and every bleeding scrape burned him intently. With one last heave, he twisted around, collapsing against the wall, wincing when he rubbed his bruise wrong. Tenderly readjusting himself, he leaned on the wall at an angle so that he back didn't get any pressure.

Maybe Lightning should be his only sparring partner, at least, till he was strong enough to match Odin. Personally, he thought he and Lightning were pretty even, and close as equals. Lightning defeated Odin and earned his loyalty and respect; with him practically an equal, why couldn't he get that from Odin as well?

Maybe he should get his own Eidolon? Didn't Lightning mention that he would get one?

Where could he find one though. Something just as strong as Odin, but with his own special style and touch. Lightning and Odin molded well together; both were stoic and serious, but also had that unnatural grace that could mute any foe on the field.

Zack grinned slightly, thinking about him with his own Eidolon. Something fast, but also sturdy.

And intimidating. That was one of the fun things in SOLDIER, seeing all the foes pale slightly at the sight of him alone. He chuckled at the thought, him as SOLDIER still, with his own Odin at his side.

That would get him respect for sure.

His smile fell as he thought about the reality though. Odin and Leviathan were the only two Eidolons he knew. Odin has already chosen Lightning, and Leviathan couldn't be serving him, especially since it was his job to escort the dead, and Lightning said it herself, Leviathan wasn't a fighter.

Who were the fighters then?

Zack looked up, remembering the shadow that flew around the sky. He hasn't seen that shadow in a while, and only talked to it once, and he hasn't seen it flying around in a while now. Where was it? And who was it?

And he still had yet to even thank that shadow.

Zack sighed, slumping against the wall restraintly, distantly remembering his wounds. Mako was shifting and moving swiftly through his veins, he could feel the slight cold tingle of it going through him, healing him faster than most humans. The bruises will still be there, but at least all the bleeding wounds would be closed up.

He wondered though, would Lightning come looking for him if the healing took too long? He cast a glance towards the ruins, his eyes scraping over the buildings till they saw the distant sea.

Caius was out there, waiting and plotting.

Zack frowned, what if today was the day that he decided to attack? And Zack would be stuck here, sore and bloodied while Lightning and Odin fought. That would suck so muc-

_"That's the new knight."_

_"...you sure? He looks more dead than a knight."  
_

Zack jerked up, blinking his wide eyes at the sudden voices that echoed and purred in his ears and filled his mind. Turning around, he didn't see a soul, till he looked up, wondering if the shadow was back, only to jump to his feet (and regret it) at the sight of the two pairs of eyes watching him. Eyes of two of the oddest looking creatures he's ever seen.

One was a pinkish red cat head with the biggest ears Zack's ever seen, staring at him with big brown eyes; the rest of its body was hidden in a reddish pink basket?

The other was a white, blue, and green rabbit-fox like creature, only its ears were long and feathered, and a long and feathered tail as well. And it looked like it wore an outfit as well, a bit of a jester's outfit, with a large white spade collar. Its eyes were shining, curious rubies.

Rabbit-fox turned its head to the cat, purring out, _"Look, he moved! He can't be all that dead."_

The cat narrowed its eyes at him. "_For now..."_ the cat's own purr tickled through Zack.

"Uh, hello?" Zack offered, feeling very awkward and confused.

The rabbit-fox leapt into the air and diving towards him, stopping in front of him and hovering there, seemingly floating around like a fish in the water. Its red eyes gleamed delightfully. _"Hi! I'm Carbuncle! And that's Cait Sith. Just ignore him if he's mean. I heard and felt you when Etro joined you, its exciting to meet the new Knight!" _

Then before Zack could even react, Carbuncle leaned in, giving his cheek a quick lick. Zack blinked at the rough and warm texture ghosting over his skin. It drew back with a playful spin, its red eyes shining. "Um, thanks," Zack mused, smiling in return as his hand went to his cheek.

_"I don't know, he's not like the other Knight, Mistress Lightning," _the cat, Cait Sith seemed to muse, tilting its head as its brown eyes critically swept over him. The odd basket it was in hovered down to his level, giving the cat a better look at him. _"Mistress Lightning is exactly what I expect a real Knight to be, I'm not getting a similar vibe from this one."_

_"That's because he's dirty!" _Carbuncle argued. _"Mistress Lightning is always clean after all."_

_"True," _Cait purred, titled his head. _"Why are you so dirty? Did you beat someone up?" _A smile flashed off its face as its eyes gleamed, _"Or did you get beaten up?"_

Before Zack could even say something to defend himself against the cat, Carbuncle interrupted him. _"Just heal him Cait."_

Cait Sith gave a scowling yowl at Carbuncle, and Zack was left, merely standing as baffled as ever. The cat thing could heal? The cat that coincidentally shared the same name as the spy one of the Turks made; it could heal? Before he could ask how it was possible, the cat must have given in to Carbuncle's order. Adjusting his position, Cait jumped out of his basket, revealing a small and thin reddish pink body, a body that was flying towards his face.

Remembering the few times that a cat flew at his face lead to claws, Zack's eyes instinctively closed as he effortlessly caught Cait, only to fly open when he felt a light tap from the cat's soft paws on his forehead. Warmth rushed through him and all his sores and wounds disappeared.

Cait balanced on one of his outstretched arms, while his other hand swept over his face, checking over some of the damage he was sure Odin left during that fight. There was still blood on his face, but any open wounds that were bleeding were closed, and that all his bruises and sores were gone as well.

He was healed.

Cait Sith grinned like a true Cheshire at him from his perch on his arm. _"Impressive, yes?"_

Carbuncle swooped in close to Zack, its red eyes still bright. _"Cait is a healing Eidolon." _Carbuncle twirled and danced around him eagerly, Zack could almost hear the happy purr in the rabbit-fox's voice as it spoke. _"And I can reflect! Mistress summons Cait more than me though, I usually just sleep in the castle."_

_"But since its almost Etro's Eve, Carbuncle's awake, and wanted the chance to meet you," _the cat on his arm purred out.

"Etro's Eve?" Zack asked. Cait flashed him a toothy grin. Crouching, the cat jumped back, landing perfectly into his basket._ "You will see."_

_"Yes! Yes! You will! You will!"_ Carbuncle urged, flying around him quickly before it suddenly shot up, twisting around so it was watching him upside down in the air, Cait Sith slowly hovering after it in his snug basket.

_"Good fortune Black Knight!" _Carbuncle shouted at him, waving one of its paws down at him. _"I hope you and Mistress Lightning shall forever be happily married!"_

_"They're not married Carbuncle! They're comrades in arms!"_ Zack heard the cat scold.

_"Oh, well, good fortune!"_ Carbuncle corrected, leaving a very confused and flustered knight behind.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to meet other Eidolons...

* * *

**X) well, Cait Sith's design in FF13-2 is a bit different compared to his basic black cat with red boots design. i know i had to blink a few times when i saw it. in FF13-2, cait sith is a monster that appears that can be caught and tamed and used as a medic. i decided to make him one of the eidolons though for he is a common summon in the Final Fantasy series.**

**as for Carbuncle, i want a Carbuncle doll~ looking at Carbuncle's design in FF13, at first, i thought of rabbit, but i also saw some foxy features as well, and as a summon Carbuncle is always a defensive summon that reflects attacks. as for gender wise, undecided, but probably female, especially since there aren't that many females.  
**

**Etro's Eve is a made up holiday in Cocoon (inspired by Halloween truthfully ^^') there'll be more about it in the next chapter, but i thought it would be a good chance to introduce more eidolons and a good chance to see what some of them do, as well as another new side of Valhalla.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**upon request, or mentioned in reviews, i'll have these eidolons appear and interact with Zack for sure (it isn't official if they will be his eidolon though)  
**

**Phoenix  
Bahamut  
Bahamut Sin  
Hades  
Chaos (esper)  
Diabolos  
**

**also, let me know if there are other summons/espers/eidolons that you want to appear as well  
**

**till then, enjoy, this chapter has the history and mythology of FF13  
**

* * *

"Cait Sith and Carbuncle are one of Eidolons that live here, though, most of the time, they are asleep till summoned." Lightning glanced at him curiously. "I wasn't aware that you got popular enough that word has spread among the Eidolons," she mused.

"Neither did I," he admitted, not exactly know if he should be amused or sheepish about the whole thing. The only Eidolon he knew for sure was Odin, and had a conversation with a shadow that flew around. And Leviathan. Maybe even Mog, did Mog count as an Eidolon? Well, some people could summon moogles and chocobos... maybe?

"I wouldn't worry too much about them," Lightning went on, slouching back against the column, overlooking Valhalla, her eyes steered towards the distant sea. "Those two, maybe even a couple of others, they're considered to be children."

"Children?" Zack wondered, glancing at her with a raised brow, leaning against his own column, directly across from hers.

"So to speak. Like all Eidolons, they have a special magic that allows them to be best at a certain tactic. They are defense and healing, they were made about the same time as all the others; but are the favored among children, especially Carbuncle. For this reason, they are affected by that affection, and are pretty much children themselves. Even their appearance is the way it is to match the interest of kids."

"Are all Eidolons like this?" Zack asked.

"Pretty much. Etro made Eidolons as her servants, they are tasked with helping her keep balance in the world, and making sure fate will run as it should, especially with people who were chosen. Whenever people felt like they were lightning a loosing battle, Etro sends them to give inspiration, or as an offer of an end."

"Like Odin for you?" he mused.

"Yes."

"How are the Eidolons affected by people though?"

"Because of their jobs, Eidolons appear on my world, Cocoon, time to time. And people see them. They see them as a rare encounter, they see them when they are offered a choice; they are seen throughout history, killing off humanity or saving it. Odin is a war Eidolon, he always appeared in wars, helping the side Etro knew was to win. Because of this, people have always viewed Odin as a general, a war god. That's why he looks the way he does. He is feared and respected. His appearance and personality are shaped to match the people's views."

Zack chuckled, "Everyone's connected it seems."

Lightning confirmed, "As they should be. Etro made humans."

"Really?" Zack wondered, baffled.

"Yes" Lightning stated, adjusting herself. "Ready for a history lesson?"

"I can't really say no," he joked.

"A long time," Lightning started, ignoring his joke purposely. "There was The Great Mother, Mvywn. She was the first fal'Cie, the first god. She created the universe and kept the balance that was needed to secure it. Her son though, Bhunivelze, the second fal'Cie to be made, wanted that power.

"He fought his mother, and sealed her away in the invisible world that would be known as Valhalla, as well as destroying the Gate used to get between the visible world and the invisible world. Despite his victory, Bhunivelze found himself paranoid, thinking that his mother was plotting to get back at him from the security of the invisible world. He thought she had cursed the visible world, fated it would eventually be destroyed. The only way to stop that curse, was to completely destroy Mvywn.

"He made his first fal'Cie, his first son, Pulse. Pulse was made to find another Gate that would allow Bhunivelze into the invisible world, where he could destroy his mother completely. Pulse tore apart the visible world, changing and altering it, and taking too long for Bhunivelze's patience.

"To help Pulse, Bhunivelze made Etro, only to recently discover that he had unconsciously made Etro exactly like Mvywn. Having noway of sealing her away, he didn't give his daughter any power; abandoning her and wasting the last of his energy to make Lindzei; his guardian and protector till Pulse found the Gate. After LIndzei's creation, Bhunivelze went to sleep, and has been sleeping since, waiting for Pulse to find the Gate.

"During that time, Pulse and Lindzei made many other fal'Cie to help them in their search and security, and Etro, abandoned and secluded for not turning out as her father wanted her to be, killed herself. From her remains, humans were born, and Etro's soul slipped into the invisible world, where she met the dying Mvywn, who passed on the duty of keeping balance into the world.

"Pulse and Lindzei eventually left, seeking the Gate in a different world, or they merely went to sleep themselves for making so many fal'Cie, it was hard to say. But the remaining fal'Cie were stuck with the jobs their fathers made for them. Pulse's fal'Cie constantly tear apart Gran Pulse, the original world Mvywn governed, and Lindzei's fal'Cie guarded its own fal'Cie made world, Cocoon, and eventually humans, who moved from Gran Pulse to Cocoon, finding the world above to be safer.

"The Cocoon fal'Cie though weren't satisfied with taking care of humans, or being abandoned by their fathers. They manipulated humans, has them touched by Pulse's fal'Cie and turning them into l'Cie, the chosen forced to do a task. Usually, that task was to destroy Cocoon and Gran Pulse. The primary idea to do was to have Cocoon crash into Gran Pulse, and the destruction of it would summon the Maker, who would allow the fal'Cie to rejoin with their founding fathers.

"But humans feared l'Cie and didn't wish for the destruction of Cocoon; an organization called PSICOM was made to keep Pulse l'Cie from finishing their Focus, job, and destroying Cocoon. They were to do any means necessary. The Sanctum, a council that governed Cocoon and fal'Cie relations even went as far as to declare war on Gran Pulse, destroy all the humans that lived there, and even try and destroy the fal'Cie there.

"Cocoon won, and most of the inhabitants of Gran Pulse were lost to the war, and the hard life there in general, leaving Cocoon safe and flourishing.

"A hundred years later, the Cocoon fal'Cie act again, to try and summon the Maker through the destruction of both worlds. I was one of the people touched by a Pulse fal'Cie, my job was to destroy Cocoon."

"Did you?" Zack asked, a little wide eyed as he stared intently at Lightning.

"No, my comrades and I fought our fate against the fal'Cie, and we ended up destroying the fal'Cie that had the ill will to wipe out Cocoon and Gran Pulse. Two of my comrades were lost though, they sacrificed themselves to keep Cocoon from crashing into Gran Pulse. They are the reason I'm here serving Etro. Instead of dying, Etro turned them into crystals, as well as the rest of us. For l'Cie, turning into crystals is merely sleeping, though there is no given as to when we'd ever wake up.

"But when we woke, she whisked me away, and offered a deal. Saving all of us had drained Etro of most of her power, and she is left in a vulnerable state. Caius, a man that lost a lot to Etro, seeks revenge; if he kills Etro, he destroys the balance.

"I'm here to defend that balance, and Etro herself. In return, all of my comrades... friends, would awaken and continue on with their lives as they should be."

"Selfless," Zack admired.

"It comes with a cost though," Lightning declared grimly. She looked away staring sadly out at the sea. "Because Etro removed me, I'm considered to be asleep as well, holding up Cocoon."

"Your dead though," Zack offered.

"To them and the rest of Cocoon, I might as well be."


	13. Chapter 13

**^^' in the last chapter, there were plans of Lightning explaining Etro's Eve, but it pretty much got swallowed up by her history lesson. plus, it got done at 11:20 pm so yeah, i was ready for bed.  
**

* * *

He forgot to ask Lightning about Etro's Eve.

Then again, half the reason was Lightning's own indirect fault. When she had said the last of their conversation, she had looked so far away, lost in her own thoughts and sorrows; her jeweled eyes swelling with emotions, and taking on eye catching shades of color in the dim light of Valhalla.

Continuous times, because of the Mako, people have told him that his eyes glowed; Aerith even said they were very pretty eyes once, that she liked that they glowed. She could always find him that way, especially when it was the darkest.

But here in Valhalla, he was pretty sure that it had been Lightning's eyes that were glowing, and that he wasn't the one that couldn't break away. He never knew or noticed how much eyes could change with the emotions. What was once steel, firm blue, where dulled pale with sadness; but not regret. It was clear to him that Lightning didn't regret her past actions, but she was sad with the outcome.

He could relate.

His time in SOLDIER, with everyone. He didn't regret joining SOLDIER, meeting Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal. He didn't regret running away from home and following his dream. He didn't regret his actions or the people he met. If anything, he was sad about how things turned out. He was sad because he never really got to meet his parents again, apologize for his actions, or even tell them how much he relished his time as a SOLDIER.

He never even would know what they thought or how they felt. Were they proud? Angry? Worried? Did they watch the news all the time, waiting to see if he appeared as a SOLDIER, if he was still alive and well.

He liked to think so, but he had no real way of telling.

Then, there were the friends he made. They gave him the best and the worst of times. Zack cracked a grin at some of the memories that slipped before his vision.

Angeal was something of a big brother. He always knew what to say, knew all the ways to right his faults with each mistake me made. He was always there to show him the ropes, and get back at him whenever he got childish or lazy, specifically with the buster sword.

The same roughly went to Genesis and Sephiroth; though the two usually kept to themselves, the former even more so.

They all had some good times though, despite how they all ended up, Zack will never forget the good times. Like the day Sephiroth easily convinced him to try a special shampoo, declaring that it would make his own dark mess into beautiful long locks, much like Sephiroth had.

Being the naive and excited newbie that he was, he did it the instant Sephiroth told him too.

He was so disappointed too. And he had spent a large sum of his hard earned money on all sorts of hair products that were supposed to make his hair similar to Sephiroth's; though it did make his hair was softer, he'd give them that.

Zack smiled grimly at the sudden feeling of nostalgia.

Those really were the good days, before everyone started to loose themselves.

He paused, staring out of one of the many cracks found along the walls. The world outside was dark and ominous, no sign of the ocean from where he stood, making him presume that he was facing away from it. He blinked faintly noticing that the dark shadow was back lurking in the skies. With a heavy sigh, mostly for himself, he slipped off, going back to wandering the castle half halfheartedly.

What of Lightning, he wondered to himself.

What were some of the precious moments she had before she came here? What good times did she have and with who? Those two friends that were "sleeping" as she put it. Where they awake now? Did she have friends in the military? What about her family? Did she leave them willing too?

He cracked a grin, lightly scolding himself. "None of your business Fair," he murmured to himself.

_"Indeed."_

Zack jerked, looking over his shoulder and blinking in surprise to see the large white knight, lightly glaring at him. "Odin," Zack whispered, his eyes widening.

The eidolon looked a little flabbegastered by his expression. _"What?" _the knight demanded.

"You're talking to me," Zack whispered, unconsciously pinching himself. "Ow... you really are talking to me," Zack mumbled, more to himself.

_"I'm not here on pleasantries!" _the eidolon snapped.

Zack emitted a disappointed, "Uhhh...?"

_"I'm here to make one thing perfectly clear. Don't tamper the mistress's emotions."_

"What?" Zack demanded.

_"We are in a constant fight for our lives and have to be on our toes all the time. The mistress even more so. That can be tampered by the reminders of what was. I won't have such things happen." _The eidolon shifted, pointing his sword straight at him. _"Don't bring up her past, its the one thing she won't need in this eternal war."_

"No ones that much of a soldier," Zack griped back, narrowing his eyes at the knight. "No human could give up such a thing. I'm sorry if you took offense to that, but Lightning is human, even if she's working for a goddess. She can't be expected to give up more than she already has. If she gave up emotions, wouldn't she be..." _just like you..._

Zack grimaced at the thought.

Lightning, as an eidolon.

That was a sight he certainly didn't want to see. Though he always found eidolons to be quite expressive, it wasn't the same as if they had emotions, human emotions. Carbuncle and Cait Sith were children, they cared only about mischief and fun, Odin, cared about getting the mission done.

So far, from what he's seen, they weren't the same to humans, they were vastly different. They were but an essence of Etro's will, empowered by the thoughts of the humans Etro made. Eidolons only cared for what they were made and inspired to care for.

They wouldn't understand a human that well, at least, Zack didn't think so.

_"I'm not saying she give up her emotions," _the eidolon said carefully, his voice firm and stern in Zack's head. _"But they are a hazard in battle. The first time we met, mistress succumbed to them, overwhelmed. I came, to end her and the boy that was with her."_

That caught Zack's attention. "You didn't kill him, did you?" Zack asked, a dangeorus edge in his voice.

_"No, mistress was able to stop me before I could strike a killing blow on the boy that had brought out her emotions and brought me to her." _The eidolon peered intently into Zack own eyes, serious and warning. _"I will not have that repeated here. The mistress should focus on the task at hand, and once Caius is defeated and gone, I will feel more comfortable about her feelings and thoughts running free."_

"I doubt you had much to worry about in the first place," Zack grumbled.

_"You'd be surprised," _the eidolon declared grimly. Zack glared at him, not letting up when the knight turned away and stalked off, disappearing into the shadows of the castle. Once he was sure that Odin was gone, Zack muttered, "Goat head."


	14. Chapter 14

**i realize that i haven't quite touched up on any action with caius, and have mostly been focusing on zack adjusting and interacting with eidolons, for those that have wondered about it, caius will be making more of an appearance soon; for now, thank you all for being so patient with me and sticking with this story.**

* * *

Zack watched as what was once the an empty realm, now flourished with shifting colors and forms. He couldn't tear his wide eyes away as he watched life grow ruthlessly below his seat on the high walls of Etro's castle. Under his awed gaze, eidolons that he's never seen, or even scarcely imagined to exist swelled before him, each moving around, spreading their own excitement for this night.

There were the handful that he recognized, Leviathan slowly gliding through the air, Carbuncle and Cait Sith darting to and fro in their own glee, and Odin standing loyally next to Lightning, overseeing everything with her.

Besides those handful, Zack was baffled mute by the bubble of childish glee as his eyes flickered frantically to the world below, trying to catch all the eidolons he had yet to meet. He felt like a child, taken to festival for the first time, where he was mystified by everything and was struggling to see it all.

The Eidolons made if difficult though; they were on constant motion, mocking him indirectly as they zipped across his sight, frustrating his urge to see them all.

All these eidolons though, they were never as he thought they would be; and some where such an odd sight, he couldn't even fathom how such things existed. There were humanoid Eidolons, there were animalistic eidolons, some looked like inanimate objects that people used, and even some that had no shape to define them other then that they were made out of a certain element.

To his alien eyes, he saw these creatures past the grasp of anyone's imagination back home.

Motorcycles that drove themselves; some that soar across the sky, like the shadow, he could now see that it had a reptilian shape, and there was even a bird made purely of flames and another reptilian creature, only white, dancing along and around with his mysterious comrade. There were some that looked like wandering skeletons and demons, one that looked like a person sitting on a crescent moon; others that looked rocks clumped together; there was even a creature that was similar to the one he saw Lightning riding once, only with a large horn coming out of his head.

Overall, it was an exciting and overwhelming experience for him. All of these creatures, they were in comrade in arms. He was used to working with all sorts of people, all with their own quirks and personalities, but seeing all these eidolons, seeing how different each one was to the other, all of them the creations and servants of Etro; all were to work with him.

He found the fact both thrilling and a little terrifying. Each one of them had a quirk, and each one of them were a superior with a power he could barely stand equal with.

He was torn from meeting them all, or wait and see which of them would really want to meet him. He was another Knight, but he since he came after Lightning, the title doesn't seem so special, especially since she was his senior and he probably seemed like stranger taken off the streets out of pity.

Sometimes, it seemed liked that, and in truth, probably was. What did Ligtning or Etro care if he was with them or not. He wasn't supposed to be here originally after all; and he really rather be in the lifestream than here.

That was Caius's fault if anything.

He brought Zack here, issued him a mission he had no reason to be involved in. He still didn't have much of a clue why the man picked him, and wasted such time and energy in bringing him here. Especially with the risk that he would fail. Did he even know that Zack joined Etro? Or did he think he was dead?

"There you are kupo!" a curt voice jabbed, catching Zack's attention.

Looking over his shoulder, he couldn't stop the grin rising on his features at the sight of the odd looking moogle flying over to him. "Hey Mog," he bid, patting a spot next to him. The moogle sniffed at him slightly, before plopping down, a few inches away from the spot Zack offered.

Rolling his eyes fondly, Zack asked, "So what brings you up here?"

The moogle was quick with his answer, casting Zack an accusing look. "This is a special time! Kupo! Etro's Eve is just around the corner! All the Eidolons that are going to be involved are here, yet you aren't down there meeting any of them!"

"I was supposed too?" Zack wondered, not hearing any of this from Lightning, or Odin for that matter.

"I had thought," the moogle grumbled, turning away with a huff.

Zack chuckled at the moogle; he always had a hard time trying not to laugh at Mog; he was one of the most adorable creatures he's ever met.

"Don't you want to meet them? They are your allies, mostly," Mog mused.

"Mostly?" Zack asked lightly.

"Some eidolons have minds and wills of their own, and there are a some that won't answer or work with the mistress at all. They are... the more, darker version of Etro," the moogle offered. "It might be best to be wary around some of them."

"Would these eidolons work with Caius...?" Zack asked carefully, worry sparking in him at the thought of fighting against eidolons, and not as a friendly sparing match. Odin was rough enough in a spar. But as an enemy... Zack grimaced at the thought.

Mog shrugged, his squinting eyes shifting into a grimace. "Its possible, kupo, but I doubt they would let him kill Etro. Her death, is the eidolon's own end. They might just to wipe out both you and the mistress, and think that they can do a better job of protecting Etro than either of you."

"Do you think they would try?" Zack asked warily.

"Some have with mistress, especially when there are disagreements," Mog murmured.

Zack glanced back down below, watching all the eidolons and silently trying to judge which of them should he be wary of. He was more leaning towards it was all the skeleton like eidolons, some cloaked in black and crimson cloaks, some carried scythes and twisted swords, he even saw a tall, twisted humanoid with crooked bat wings stand before Lightning.

He grimaced at the thought of fighting that. Or any of them. Licking his lips, Zack decided then that it was time for a change of subject.

"So Mog, think you can tell me about Etro's Eve?" Zack offered, leaning back against the wall, his eyes now on the skies, watching the fire bird, as bright as a star compared to the other aerial eidolons, dart around. Beside him, the moogle hummed excitedly. "Etro's Eve is a time of recollection," he explained, a smile in his voice. "Its a time to relive the most treasured memories, be reunited with past friends and families, its both a sad and thrilling time. Everyone is involved in one sense of another. Even the mistress, and myself of course, kupo!"

"How does it work?" Zack asked.

"Usually, you fall asleep, and you are reconnected to everything and everyone you want to be connected with, from my understanding," the moogle explained.

"You think I could be involved?" Zack asked tentatively.

"I don't see why not," the moogle shrugged, "but if you want to be for sure, you could talk to Fenrir and Phoenix."

"Fenrir and Phoenix?"

"Yes, they are eidolons, Phoenix, she could probably help you see any lost family or friends, Fenrir could probably help you see the ones that are still alive. Though I'd be a bit cautious about Fenrir, a bit unpredictable."

"They can do that?" Zack wondered, his eyes widening in disbelief.

Mog tilted his head, and shook it sadly. "You could meet and talk to your lost ones through Phoenix, but Fenrir... you appear as a ghost if anything, watching over them, and you can't be seen or heard, nor can you bet here for a long time. Same goes for Phoenix; it strains them to be in a different realm, so you won't have much time either way."

Zack turned away, his mind flying with the possibilities. He could see his parents again, check in on Cloud and Aerith, even see Angeal again, and maybe he'd see Sephiroth and Genesis as well...

Would they be as he last saw them? Insane and blood thirsty?

"Phoenix is the fire bird there, right?"

"Yes."

"Who's Fenrir?"

"Fenrir is a special eidolon. If you want to find him, I'd look on the outskirts of this city. He isn't known to be sociable, and can be pretty unpredictable. I'd keep careful steps out there, with both him and Caius," the moogle warned. "If you're lucky though, Fenrir will there, since it is Etro's Eve, he will likely be there, but be careful."

"Hey, compared to Odin, how bad could this Fenrir be?" Zack joked.

"You'd be surprised," the moogle murmured, shaking his head at Zack.

"Well, thanks Mog," Zack bid, purposely roffling the moogle's head and messing up his coat, and grinning with the frustrated squeal from the moogle. "You're not too bad you know."

* * *

**Eidolons that have appeared, implied, or have possibly made an appearance  
**

**Bahamut  
Leviathan  
Valefor  
Odin  
Carbuncle  
Cait Sith  
Phoenix  
Shiv Sisters (Shiva)  
Brynhildr  
Siren  
Diabolos  
Chaos (esper)  
Hades  
Zalera  
Kirin  
**

**how etro is always portrayed in the game, is either an evil goddess to be feared, or a guardian or savior. truth to be told, she is more so the latter, but she does have her darker aspects much like anyone. i'm sure all the eidolons she has made portray every thought and feeling she has and feels in some sense.  
**

**fenrir is coming ;)  
**


	15. Chapter 15

The last time he was here, in the outskirts of Valhalla, it was when Caius brought him here and roused him, sending him off on his mission with little to nothing to understand and work on. And after joining Etro, he has known these outskirts as Caius's territory, the shadows of the city the insane man sought to invade.

Now, he was the one lurking in the shadows, deep in this insane man's turf, seeking out an eidolon named Fenrir that may or may not help him.

The worst part of this was that Lightning wasn't aware, and he didn't know if Etro would send an eidolon to help, that is, if she could sense that he needed help. For now, he was on a solid assumption that he was on his own here. Till further notice, he had to relay that to himself, and push his limits to survive.

If he was lucky, he'd find Fenrir without trouble. Luckier if Fenrir actually helped.

Worse come to though, he was fighting off an angry, betrayed Caius, maybe even Fenrir would be helping that fight, that is, if he's here.

Zack grimaced. It wasn't a for sure that Fenrir would be here. Fenrir was a wandering eidolon. He didn't sleep like the others did, at least, not as much. Fenrir often wandered by himself, hardly ever seen. Mog had informed him that there were times that Fenrir would slip into other realms, even without being summoned and would just wander the world a while before returning to Valhalla to scavenge in the darkness around the city shadow. But because of Etro's Eve, it was likely for this mystery to be here; all eidolons were to be here, for each had a role and connection to this night. Most for entertainment, or so he was told.

Zack suddenly snickered, trying to imagine Odin as an entertainer, maybe juggling some balls and proving to have that surprising skill; Zack knows he doesn't, he tried once when he was still living back in his hometown. It was a dare and being the eager kid he was, didn't waste anytime taking up the challenge. He learned he juggled really badly that day. The adults actually clarified it as a hazard, for when he juggled, balls went everywhere!

Zack laughed at the memory, and laughed even harder at the image of Odin juggling. He really doubted that it would happen though. He couldn't see the eidolon actually lowering himself to that sort of level to humor some humans, more likely, he would show off his skills with the blade, or try and intimidate those people so there was no trouble.

Or maybe he would just shadow Lightning, like he always does.

Did all eidolons do that with their masters? Follow them around, always close to their side? Maybe it was some sign of their close bond. Lightning didn't seem to mind, and looked pretty used to it. Actually, by how it looked, he'd boldly say that for Lightning, having Odin at her side seemed natural.

Maybe that was the special thing about eidolons, they were another part of a person, in a sense. It was the only thing he could think of by how Lightning and Odin interacted. They knew each other, and how they worked with one another; it seemed like they were together since day one.

When he got an eidolon, would they have that natural bond as well? Zack looked up, eyeing the gray sky above and trying to see himself with an eidolon, or any eidolon. Could a bond like that really happen so naturally? Just by that first meeting, would they really know everything about each other and have that natural bond?

Guessed he'd find out soon enough.

Zack glanced around, eyeing all the odd rock formations and how they stood and leaned on one another, with dirt and moss clinging to all sides. Just like when he had woken up, the outskirts were just as he remembered them to be. Jagged and uneven, ominous and as friendly as ever. The air was as still as ever; though there was a distant hum of the ocean meeting the beach.

Turning his head in that direction, Zack tried to remember the last time he was at a beach. He cracked a slight grin. That was his and Aerith sort of date there, and he fought with the deadly, powerful, and unforgivable and most dreaded weapon in the world! The umbrella!

Zack didn't stop his grin from blooming into a full smile. That was a fun time, despite the little drama going around. Zack eyed the direction where he heard the ocean; shrugging, he slipped off, heading towards the beach. As far as he knew, so far, he was only here for Fenrir, and any other times he would be here was pushing Caius back from invading the city and heading towards Etro's castle; there wasn't much of a chance that he would get the chance to see Valhalla's beach, on a peaceful visit at least.

Following the sound of the waves, he found the shoreline be closer than he had thought originally, with the view hidden and manipulated by the rocks formations around.

Wit cautious and curious steps, Zack slipped out into the open, eyeing out towards the vast space of dark gray liquid reaching out as far as the eye could see. Closing his eyes, he breathed in, smelling the heavy taste of salt in the air, and wincing when it stung his nostrils as it flew in with his breath. He wrinkled his nose, struggling to soothe the sting.

Half grimacing, half smiling, he opened his eyes, watering slightly, and laughed at himself. Despite being at the beach once, he found himself overwhelmed by the salt in the air, even more since the last beach he was at didn't seem to have as much.

Ignoring the sting he got from being in the area, he allowed himself to enjoy the view and area. With his eyes gently closed, he listened as the waves slid up and down the sand, hissing and purring through a melodic pattern. To his ears, unused to this melody, he found it frightening and enchanting. There was power in each breath of the ocean, but also there was that gentle, soothing lull. It was something he wasn't used too.

But, he wouldn't mind getting used to it.

Relaxing completely, he breathed in with the ocean, mimicking each intake with his own. Calm encased his very being as he breathed with the ocean, feeling it, and maybe the world around him. Just him and the world. No memories of his past as a SOLDIER, no Caius, Etro, eidolons, or even Lightning; just him and this moment, this calm.

It was a feeling he found himself relishing. Never before did he have the chance to enjoy the world around him, be at peace with it. There was Wutai to fight, Genesis and his copies, Sephiroth going insane...

And shifting sand that shouldn't be shifted.

His eyes almost opened, but Zack quickly slid those lids back down, listening intently. In this world only his ears knew, he heard the out of place shift of sand, sliding across the other grains as something shifted and moved on the uneven, slipping surface. By the sound of it, it wasn't Caius. It didn't sound like something that walked on two feet.

It was walking on four, and just became muted.

His eyes sliding open, Zack turned, his hands on Legacy's handle, ready to face whoever joined him on this beach.

His keen Mako eyes met cold, angry white eyes, and savage ivory teeth, inches from his head.

* * *

**i had almost forgotten, but apparently there was a game where Zack was at the beach and his and Aerith were already going out, or he was fulfilling that offer of a date, and he fought with an umbrella XD when i saw that listed as one of his weapons, i loved this SOLDIER even more. **

**sorry for the cliffhanger guys ^^;  
**


	16. Chapter 16

Instinct took over before it even clicked that wild teeth were inches from his head. He ducked forward, darting below that large, oncoming body and barrel rolling away. Stopping with a grounded fist, he turned around, eyeing his attacker as its own large body hit the sand, skidding across it, its muscles rippling with power.

With heavy steps of a powerful creature, Zack watched as the beast turned to him, snarling. Zack was left, baffled and tense at the sight of it; the beast wasn't like anything he's ever seen. A body as large as a chocobo, perhaps even larger, covered in dark gray fur with a pale, maybe even Mako blue mane, jagged and spiked, running up its back. A silver helmet hung steady on its forehead, and dipped down to the side, with other bits of armor plates wrapped around his limbs and sides. The eyes were a glossed white, staring intently at Zack, behind the creature, a large, almost cloud like tail swayed behind, rippling as if an ever constant wind weaved through it.

Licking his lips, Zack asked slowly, "Are you... Fenrir?"

The wolf like creature gave a snarling hiss at him before charging, hackles raised. Zack tensed, his eyes narrowing as his own instincts took over. When the beast was near, he arced up, large paws with spread out claws ready to sink into him, Zack rolled to the side, missing those claws by mere inches. The earth groaned under the impact, sending dust and dirt up into the air, and momentarily blinding the beast.

Zack took his chance. Pulling out Legacy and readying himself, he flew at the stunned creature, intent on ending the fight here and now. Just as the Buster Sword flew, ready to pierce the armored hide, the wolf shifted, leaning on one paw, and spinning away from the blade's edge and leaving his own crusade open to empty air.

The sight left left Zack stunned and opened, and the wolf took advantage of his shock, using the other paw, which had been arced and ready, to jot out, slamming into Zack's exposed side, sinking those claws into his side, piercing the skin before Zack was sent away, tumbling into a near rock formation.

Zack writhed where he lay, hissing and choking on the pain and dust, his hand pressed hard against his side. Squinting, he glared out at the wolf. Only to to jump rigidly when he realized that muzzle of snaring fangs was inches from his head, curled and deadly, just as before.

The wolf jerked, slamming his paw into the ground and snarling at his face, making Zack's whole body vibrate and tremble at the sheer force of this roaring growl. When it ended, the wolf unexpectedly drew back, hackles still raised like quills. It gave him one last hissing growl before it turned away, the cloud like tail swatting dirt his way.

Zack grimaced as he turned away, his eyes squeezed closed to keep the dirt out of his eyes. Brushing it away, he gave a weak, squinting glare at the wolf, sighing to himself.

That was Fenrir alright. It had to be.

There was no other exclamation for that attitude. Besides, it seems he was always unfortunate enough to attract the arrogant and moody eidolons.

Did Lightning ever suffer such attitudes?

He would think so, it seemed not all eidolons were so wiling to bow and take orders from just any human, whether they were Etro chosen or not.

Zack winced when he shifted reminding himself that Fenrir had sunk his claws into his side. His hand drifted towards the wound, the sensitivity of it flaring making him to suck in breath painfully.

He needed Cait Sith for this.

Unfortunately, Lightning never really got around showing him how to summon other eidolons. Grumbling a small curse under his breath, Zack pressed against the wound, glancing up at Fenrir's fading form and panicking slightly. Closing his eyes, he curled his fingers around the wound, his mind blanking on him.

Warmth wrapped around his side, right below his fingers. Zack's eyes jerked open, glancing down to see a warm, faded yellow glow under his hand. When he lifted it, a grin spread over his features as his eyes slid over his side. Though there was still blood on his side and a tear through his armor, the wound Fenrir inflicted was gone, not even a scar in place to prove it.

He didn't know what he did or what happened, but it was just as he needed.

Jumping up, he bolted after the wolf, intent in seeing his task through.

Fenrir paused up ahead. He glanced back blinking his white eyes to see the dark form of the black Knight charging at him. Fenrir gave a snarling hiss before bolting sand kicked up in a cloud.

"Hey!" Zack shouted after the wolf. "Get back here! I wanna talk to you!" A coy grin flashing across his features, a spark glinting in his eyes, Zack leaned forward, pushing his legs harder as he ran off the wolf, intent on catching the fluffy tailed beast.

Fenrir snarled at him when he saw that the Knight was easily keeping on his tail. Darting to the side roughly, Fenrir ducked behind a rock formation. Zack turned sharply after him, curling around the rock formation just in time to see Fenrir run up diagonally on a cliff wall. Zack skidded to a stop watching and gawking as he watched the wolf run straight up a wall and disappearing up on the top, a cloud of dust puffing up and fading out.

"You've got to be kidding me," Zack murmured to himself, baffled. How was he supposed to keep up with that? He frowned, staring up at the walls intently and judgingly, trying to see if there was anyway for him to keep up with the wolf. The walls were steep and practically flat.

Maybe if he ran fast enough without faltering, he could run up the cliff like Fenrir did.

Zack cracked a grin at the thought.

Not only would it be an interesting sight, but it would also be an interesting experience.

Maybe he could do it. He was out here for Fenrir after all, he was going after that wolf till he was able to get a conversation out of him. To see if Fenrir could really help him on Etro's Eve.

If not, at least he met another eidolon.

Before Zack could even try running up that cliff after the wolf, a growl alerted him of another presence. He turned, looking up and stiffing at the sight.

It never really crossed his mind that he would ever see anything familiar here in Valhalla. Mog was sort of familiar because he did know moogles, though Mog was different from the moogles he was used too. Before him was a very familiar foe, one he wasn't even aware he would find here.

Easily twice his size, even more in bulk, a large canine like creature stood towering and powerful above him on a rock ledge, growling. Dark violet, maybe even gray skin gleamed in the dim light, long twisted horns, even more twisted to what he was used too, hovered frighteningly over the twisted, snarling dog like face of a behemoth, a dark colored mane raised high like hackles, and long deviled tail lashing out behind.

"Oh boy," Zack murmured.

The behemoth slammed its fore paw on the ledge, leaned down and releasing an intimidating roar at him and flashing its large fangs at him. In response, Zack crouched, baring his own weapon back at it. Taking the bait, the behemoth flew at him, in response, Zack flew up at it. Ducking under the teeth and claws, Zack slid Legacy into the bare underbelly, sliding the Buster Sword across before he dove at the rock wall the behemoth used to be on, hitting it hard and skidding down the rock wall.

Looking over his shoulder as he slid down, he saw the behemoth hit the found, crumbling down and writhing, blood smearing over the bare stomach. Crouching, Zack jumped off the wall, Legacy baring down towards the pained heap that was the monster.

Zack bombed mercilessly on the behemoth, sinking Legacy deep into the behemoth's chest making the beast jerk up, a rippling cry thrashing through the air.

He slid out the Buster Sword, twisting his hold on it, and shoved Legacy forward right into the behemoth's throat, and silencing it in a single blow. With a gurgling hiss, the behemoth's head fell back, sliding Legacy out on its own as the now corpse fell limp.

Zack jumped off the now limp body, glancing at it, half expecting it to come back to life.

"Well that was easy," he grumbled, sliding Legacy along the body, wiping away as much blood as he could.

As easy was it was, he had to wonder. What was a behemoth doing here, in Valhalla. He had thought only eidolons, moogle, and three humans (himself included) were the only occupants here.

Was the behemoth another eidolon?

Zack froze at the thought. If this was an eidolon and he just killed it...

By the Planet, he was screwed.

Could he get away with the excuse that it was a rush of instinct? Hopefully, he'd get the chance to explain himself. There were behemoths were he came from, just as vicious maybe even more so.

Though this behemoth seemed to be a lot easier than what he was used too...

Could an eidolon really be this weak? He could bet that Carbuncle and Cait Sith could be more of a challenge than this. Compared to Odin and Fenrir, this was just sad.

Maybe behemoths weren't eidolons.

Perhaps they are natives here in Valhalla?

Frowning, Zack turned, gazing back up where the behemoth was originally, and for the second, maybe third time today, Zack's eyes widened.

Standing where the behemoth once stood, was Caius.

Hardened Mako eyes met the cold, calculating violet. Zack shifted, not breaking their staring contest, and tightening his hold on Legacy. In his mind, their first meeting flew back and flashed before his eyes. The curious implication Caius gave him that he was more powerful than him. That he was a force not to be reckoned with, that Zack should follow him without question.

Much like Shinra.

Zack almost cracked a grin at the irony.

But Caius wasn't Shinra. He didn't give his service to Caius, he was dragged into it. He didn't have to cower, he could take his blade and fight. Take the chance and try and equal the man that proclaimed himself god.

Caius didn't take up his blade as a challenge though. Instead, he raised his hand, dark matter swirling around his hand in patterns Zack couldn't comprehend. Darkness swirled and shifted around Caius and coming to life in large forms. Zack's eyes widened as he watched the shadows change and settle into the form and shapes of seven behemoths, just as wicked and fierce as the first, but also larger.

Zack tensed, brandishing Legacy in front of him as a guard, eyeing each and every single one of the snarling beast, trying to guage which would dart first, and if he could really handle them.

Caius answered his question. With a wide sweep of his arm, all seven of the behemoths darted past him, running down the steep slope towards him. Zack stood his ground, Legacy pointed straight at the charging beast. Three behemoths leaped up, claws and teeth barred like the first, and the other four charging at him from all sides.

Zack braced himself, feeling like he was relieving his price of freedom. Fangs and claws everywhere, with large, dark caging bodies around him, it almost seemed like death was coming at him again.

And this time, he couldn't count on anyone pulling him out of the Void.

A growl reached his ears, different to the behemoths before him. Glancing at the corner of his eyes, he saw Fenrir rushing down the slope, hackles raised.

Zack didn't waste any time. Darting away from the behemoths, he jumped, reaching for the passing wolf, and fisting a large amount of fur around the wolf's neck, holding on tight as Fenrir's speed caught up to him and pulled him along. In the rush of speed, Zack flung himself onto the wolf's back, leaning into the larger body, the sound of pounding claws filling the air behind them, alerting him that the behemoths were in hot pursuit.

Before they even got a chance to catch up, they were gone.

Literally.

When Zack opened his eyes, he found he wasn't in the outskirts of Valhalla anymore.

He wasn't in Valhalla at all.

* * *

**earlier, in FF7, cloud had no connections to Fenrir or even wolves at all, the wolf was added in Advent Children and they stuck with it. i do find it to be a very fitting animal for cloud, i'll give you that.  
**

**for now, zack can use magic. lightning had the powers of a l'cie while she served etro but wasn't a l'cie. its pretty much the same for zack.  
**

**there is a free download game where you play as a wolf, you have to find a mate and raise a pack, and move to new territory as your pups get older. it was a very glitchy game and usually your mate is useless. one of the glitches on mine was that we could run straight up mountains XD and then there's an anime called Wolf's Rain (really depressing) where wolves could run up walls.  
**

**i thought why not give fenrir the gift of defying gravity XD  
**

**behemoths usually appear as enemies and bosses, but are listed as a summon as well.  
**

**man, caius is long overdue to appear, isn't he? sorry for the long wait! i couldn't figure out what would caius and zack's reunion would be like. i hope this will do.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**brace yourself! its a long one!**

* * *

Zack was speechless, dazed, awed, baffled; he was pretty much struggling through shock. Above him and vastly sweeping over his vision was a blue sky and an endless desert of golden sand, with occasional rocks and shrubs sticking up out of the ground.

Zack recognized the empty terrain. The wide openness that was his home. He didn't know how, but he was back on the Planet. He was home.

And was still riding a wolf.

Zack blinked, adjusting himself, so the ride would be easier on his body since Fenrir didn't seem to be deterred by much has the wolf like creature kept on running through the sands, kicking up clouds of sand in his wake. Zack loosely gripped to the fur around his neck, twisting around to eye the area, trying to see where exactly on the Planet he was at. But the terrain, and the wolf's speed dimmed his knowledge for the area, so Zack simply settled for riding the wolf out, and enjoy the change of view.

Though he couldn't help glancing back, seeing if there was some rippling opening behind them to link them back to Valhalla, and those behemoths.

He saw none.

He didn't see anything that could get them back to Valhalla. He might even be stuck back here, on the Planet.

His thoughts drifted to Lightning, but he brushed it off; if he didn't make it back, Lightning would be fine. She handled Caius long before he came around. She should know what she's doing.

_We can return to Valhalla at any time._

Zack blinked, glancing down at the wolf. "Really?" he asked. "We, er, you can do that? Go into different dimensions and worlds?"

A rumble came his response. _I am Fenrir, the wanderer. The loner. The survivor. I have seen and lived through every war and battle, I have lost as much as I have gained. _

The wolf tilted his head up, peering up at him through that milky, ivory eye. _I could see that are different that Lightning. You know true loss._

Zack didn't know what to say to that. Memories bubbled up, filling his mind with faces, moments, and many other things he would probably never forget, even if he wanted too. Sighing, he turned away from those watching eyes, pressing his cheek against Fenrir's fur as he watched the landscape sweep past them. "Why are we out here?" Zack asked.

_We are here because of Etro's Eve. It is an experience specifically for Cocoon, not for an outsider like you. Its a time of recollection. Etro is aware that you would likely be the only one that involved with this occasion, for this time, she is offering you a chance of recollection. _

Zack blinked, lifting his face to see that the wolf had turned his head, staring straight ahead as he continued to race across the land. "You mean," Zack wondered, "I'm going to see my memories or something? See my life before my death?"

_Etro came to me, informed me that I would help you settle into this occasion, _the wolf titled his head back, glancing at Zack. _It is up to you if you want to see it through._

"Is it only you?" he wondered.

_No, I am taking you to the most significant people that are still alive. When we are done, you must seek out Phoenix. She will connect you to those who have passed. _

To those who have passed. Zack's mind immediately went to Angeal. Through this Phoeniz, he could see Angeal again? Maybe even Sephiroth, so long as he wasn't crazy. And through Fenrir, he could see Cloud, Aerith, his parents...

His grip tightened on the wolf's fur, he leaned forward. "I'm ready," he whispered.

Fenrir rumbled before suddenly charging, putting on a burst of speed before they were suddenly airborne. Zack tightened his grip, bracing himself as they slid through the air, closing his eyes to keep sand from grating against his vision. They landed with a jerk, and Zack was nearly thrown off Fenrir from the sudden collision. Open his eyes and blinking out the dust that flew up, Zack scoped the area, tensing when he realized where Fenrir stopped at.

Zack could scarcely breath as he stared, wide eyed, at the spot before him. They were on a ledge, overlooking the desert below, like many other ledges and rock formations.

This one though, was very different from the rest.

_This is were you were severed. This was your time of great pride, and sorrow. This will is what it will be like throughout the Eve. Are you sure you would want to continue?_

The wolf's words drifted as hollow echoes in Zack's mind as he stood, stiffly over this ledge. True to his words, this was the place. This was where he paid the price for freedom. This was where he died...

Zack grimaced, shaking slightly as he struggled with the wave of emotions swelling in him. Sorrow, regret, pride... Zack's eyes slid closed as he fell to his knees, staring at the spot where his body used to be. There were no indications that this was where he fell, that this was where he made his final stand.

There was no body left to rot, though Zack was thankful, he grimaced at the thought of seeing his body torn and rotting. There were no blood stains on the ground, and he suspected that the rain at the time had washed it away. If anything, he looked like any other ledge, with no ideal importance to it. The only thing that was different to the area was the rough line cutting into the earth, showing where the Buster Sword was dragged off.

Zack reached out, running his hand over where he knew he used to lay, feeling the rough and uneven dusted stone and earth underneath; turning and staring up at the pale blue sky, white, puffed clouds drifting above. "I..." he mumbled out, struggling to gulp down and put a lid on his emotions. He couldn't stop the single tear that slid out and rolled down his cheek, hanging from his jaw. "I had thought Angeal was coming... he was coming to take me to the lifestream."

"Instead... it had been Caius... he was the one that reached for me."

_Do you regret the price you paid?_

"No, never."

_"Do you regret Valhalla?"_

Zack couldn't say. Valhalla wasn't home, it was anything but home. If anything, it was another struggle, another ploy that he got swallowed into.

But he didn't regret meeting Lightning. He was glad he got a chance to meet another respectable warrior, even if she was still quite an enigma.

Licking his lips, he carefully chose his words. "If it could be different, I would gladly like it to be." He turned, staring at the wolf with his blurred vision. "In all honesty, I would rather be in the lifestream, with my friends, and watching over those ones that live."

Fenrir only nodded in response, neutrality plastered in his eyes. His words coarse through Zack's mind, repeating, _This is how the Eve will be for you. Painful reminders of what was and what could be. Are you sure you want to continue?_

Zack turned away, staring at the spot where he had lain, waiting to go to the lifestream. All the excitement he felt about seeing his friends and family again... he was glad the wolf took him here first. This was a trial, to see if he could handle seeing his past. If he could take the reminders, possiblities, and regret that would come with this experience.

He didn't regret making his final stand here.

He didn't regret paying the price of freedom to save Cloud.

He regrets not seeing it through with him.

Zack breathed in, feeling himself calm, slightly, as he reigned over his emotions. Rising, he turned to Fenrir, honestly saying, "I don't know for sure if I could handle it," he admitted, "but I must see everyone else here, to see how they are..." licking his lips, he nodded, "I want to see this through."

Fenrir gave him a curt nod before sliding up in front of him, baring his back to the SOLDIER.

_Be aware that you may not like what you see._

"Who does?" Zack joked weakly as he pulled himself up and adjusting himself snugly on the wolf. With his hands tightly holding onto the wolf's fur, he bid, "Lets go."

Fenrir rumbled before he burst out, jolting Zack slightly as they charged through the desert, following the trail of a survivor.

* * *

The first place they stopped at was Midgar, which had to be one of the weirdest experiences Zack has ever felt. He rode the giant wolf through the streets, among the darkly clothes people, but no one seemed to notice the ex-SOLDIER or the giant wolf. Even when people came in contact with them, he just watched as those people drew back with a shudder, muttering to themselves about the cold.

_We are phantoms here, _Fenrir explained. _Nothing more than ghost to these people._

"Its the same for the people I want to see, isn't?" Zack asked.

_Yes._

"Bummer," Zack grumbled. There was so much, yet so little to say to everyone.

Maybe it was for the best.

As it was stated to him, dead is dead. Here, he is dead, a memory among many. And if he was seen, if he could talk to them... could he really leave just as easily?

"Who are we seeing first?" Zack wondered.

_A struggling survivor. _

Zack blinked, arcing a brow at him. Shrugging it off, he took the chance to familiarize with Midgar; he didn't know when he would see it again, if ever.

He found the city to be as he last remembered it though. Dim, gray, and dark, with the Shinra building looming over int he distance like an ominous castle.

Much like Etro's own castle, now that he thought about it.

Fenrir stopped, jerking Zack out of his revere. _We're here._

Nodding, Zack slipped off, looking up to see that he was standing before a bar. Arcing a brow, he shrugged it off, slipping towards it. Pausing at the door, he turned around, asking, "Hey, if we're ghosts here, could I walk through walls?"

Fenrir didn't answer him. He just stood, staring at Zack, waiting. Shaking his head as he turned away, he reached out, pressing against the wall, nearly beaming when he discovered that he could phase through it. Following his hand, he slipped into the bar, his Mako eyes searching.

At first, there was nothing that popped out as unusual to his eyes. Just people hanging around the bar, grumbling to themselves about their own problems and life.

He almost went back out when he didn't see anyone.

Till he caught a head of chocobo hair.

His eyes widened as a disbelieving smile wound up on his face.

Cloud!

It was Cloud!

Zack rushed over, intending to tackle the blonde and smother him in relief and glee. Only to stumble has he phased through the scowling blonde. Zack cursed as he remembered what Fenrir said, that they were ghost here.

Shifting, he settled for glancing at the blonde, seeing how badly affected he had been from the twisted turn of events.

He appeared fine, though the scowl was new. The Cloud he remembered and knew didn't scowl, at least, not that much. And the glow in his eyes, Zack grimaced at the sight.

He wasn't supposed to have Mako injected into him. He didn't deserve to go through the process or risk, not unless it was out of his own will. Zack leaned against the bar, looking away from his eyes to take in the rest of Cloud. He wore the uniform of a SOLDIER, the Buster Sword he passed on easily hanging on his back, gleaming as intimidating and loyally as ever. Zack's eyes flashed brightly when he saw that that the blade was well kept and clean.

Angeal would be so happy.

"Cloud!"

Both Mako eyed soldiers looked up, and Zack blinked in slight reconigtion as a girl with long black hair and bright eyes came up, glomping Cloud eagerly. The soldier in question grunt, a look of fond annoyance flashing on his features before he shifted to a wary smirk.

"Hey Tif," he bid, returning the gesture.

Zack smirked and snickered him. "I knew you were a chick magnet," he snickered to himself, recalling one mission where not only did the both of them get girls glancing their way, they were stalked by chocobos throughout the whole mission, specifically the carefree chicks.

Zack pushed himself up from where he was leaning, glancing back and watching the two chat away, now separate and easy with one another. An eased smile slipped onto his features as he relaxed slightly.

Cloud was fine.

Cloud survived, and he would live on his legacy.

He knew he would.

Phasing outside, he immediately turned to Fenrir, who sat patiently waiting for him. The wolf rose up for him, ears perked up.

"Lets go," Zack told the wolf.

* * *

The church hadn't changed much.

Flowers still bloomed, flush in color and life. The water in the pond drifted gently in the large gap in the floor. The walls still creaked and groaned, despite the ever constant and distant complaints, they stood proud and strong, offering a shelter to the flowers in the church.

It wasn't only the flowers that got sheltered in here.

Zack stood, staring at the crouched form of the girl before him, her long, thick brown hair tied up in a ponytail that swayed along her back.

He was tempted, walk up and reach out, to see if he really could touch her, to see if he could get a reaction, to see if she could really see him.

But Fenrir's words made it clear that it was impossible. He was a ghost here. Nothing more.

It didn't stop him though. He slid up alongside her, crouching down, sitting with in her field of flowers, sighing to himself as he relaxed. Licking his lips as he slid his anywhere but at her, he said, gently and softly, "I'm sorry... for leaving so suddenly and not saying goodbye properly..."

He paused, focusing his attention on one swaying flower as he struggled with himself. A shy smile teased up his features as he offered lightly, "I hope I did a good job fixing that wagon... what I really should be saying, is that... thank you. For everything. For being there when I needed someone the most, and I'm really sorry that I couldn't say it to you in person, well, alive at least."

He turned to her, jumping in surprise when he saw her staring directly at him, a small smile on her features as her eyes glistened with her own tears. The flowers in her hand were held onto tightly, and she seemed to be struggling with herself.

The sight left him breathless and still, before he softened into his own melancholy state.

_It is time, we need to go back to Valhalla. The Eve is half way through.  
_

Zack turned away from the watching girl, rising up and bracing himself for his last visit among the living, steadily, yet slowly making his way to the exit of the church. All the while, he could feel her eyes on him. Pausing at the door, he turned back, meeting her watering stare. Offering her an assuring grin, he lifted his hand, giving her one last salute before he slipped out.

"Thanks for everything Aerith, and the date."

* * *

**i don't know about you guys, but i would imagine coming back to the spot where you died would be pretty emotional, and hard.  
**

**also, i realized that though lightning had more mature and serious reasons for joining the military and went through a lot of hardship in her life, zack probably even more. though it was hard for her to loose her mother and sister, she didn't go through the experience of seeing her friends go insane and become monsters, like zack did. he knows regret even more than lightning probably.  
**

**originally, i was going to stop where at Zack's final stand was, but i had an idea for the next chapter i wanted to jump into. and i didn't think these experiences would be long, since fenrir is letting zack see the survivors, and he can't interact with them.  
**

**XD if only zack knows what happens to the buster sword in the end...  
**

**Aerith is an Anceint (also known as Cetra), they are humans that are more spiritually connected to the Planet pretty much. for this reason, Aerith could sense, maybe even see Zack. and i've learned recently that aerith and zack were closer than i had thought originally, especially since he visited aerith a lot before sephiroth went insane.  
**


	18. Chapter 18

Valhalla had changed completely.

What was once a dim, dark ruin of crumbled, empty buildings, was now alive with lights, sounds, and people. Or, at least, Zack thinks they are people. They were shaped like people, drifting around as pale, blue-ish white forms, forms that Zack could hardly make detail out of, for they faded in and out of focus.

"Is this..." Zack breathed, as he shakily slipped off the wolf.

_This is the prime of Etro's Eve. Humans have slipped into Valhalla, mingling with those that were lost. _Fenrir's white eyes slid over to him. _You'll find Phoenix likely in the center of it. She will be your final key in this Eve, she will ensure your peace. Find her before it ends. _

"What about Lightning? And Caius?" Zack asked, turning his gaze away form the city to eye the empty barren behind them.

_Both are spending the Eve with their own loved ones that were lost to them. _

Zack stared at the Valhalla, seeing it chance completely before his eyes, full of life and colors he could scarcely recognize. Back on the Planet, black, gray, and browns were the more common sight of colors to see, but here before him, there were many colors and vibrations that Zack didn't even know it was possible to bring out in a city. "Is this still Valhalla?" Zack asked.

_It is, it has taken this appearance of Lightning's home, a city that will soon be your own home. You will know it as Bodhum. _

"Bodhum," Zack repeated, taking a few steps, taking in as much detail as he could.

_Seek out Phoenix, you have only this night to find peace._

Zack turned, blinking when he saw the wolf turning away. Quickly, Zack said, "Hey Fenrir?"

Fenrir paused, glancing back at him. Zack offered him an unsure grin, "Its not like you have too, but, do you think you can keep an eye out for Cloud and Aerith? Cloud even more so, its not easy, what he's going through. Think you can watch over them?" The only answer he got was a huff. Fenrir turned away, lightly swishing his tail at him before he sped away, disappearing into the darkness, and leaving Zack alone in this city of light and colors. After awkwardly standing around for a few minutes, he put his hands by his mouth, shouting, "Thank you!"

Straightening himself, Zack slipped forward and into the city, feeling the same as the first time he stepped into Valhalla. The first time, seeing the dark world and ruins, it was a very unnerving sight; but compared to what he went through, it was something that he was used to seeing. And the fact that it was only him, Caius, and a goddess with a guarding knight to get through, the latter two were likely to stay in the castle, so Zack had little to fear as he crept towards it then, just a little unnerved about the broken city he crept into.

Now, he found himself overwhelmed. With colors and lights everywhere, some not even the amusement parks in Midgar could even come close to meeting. If anything, the technology, and with all sorts of eidolons lurking around and drifting along with the people just gave it a magical, ethereal feel that completely awed and mystified him.

Valhalla changed into a completely different world.

One he didn't quite know how to react too.

Back home, there was nothing like this new world Fenrir slipped him into. He was even starting to wonder if this really was the same world. But with the eidolons flirting about, some putting on a show the people here; people Zack was starting to think were as much ghost here as he was back on the Planet with Fenrir.

But he couldn't understand why he could see them. Maybe it had to do with his deal with Etro. He could sort of interact with them, every time he came in contact, they shifting and shuddered, their form rippling before it settled down again back into their original form.

It was an odd sight, if not a little creepy as well.

_Master Zack!_

Zack paused, tilting his head around and blinking up to see Carbuncle dive towards him, immidiately flying around and pausing before him, Zack swore he could here the rabbit fox creature purring, excitement in its red eyes. "Carbuncle!" Zack exclaimed, smiling back at the eidolon.

_You actually came! I knew you would. Cait didn't think so, but I knew you would join us tonight!_

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this for the world," he said, flashing an easy smile at the eidolon as he turned around, taking this new world in once again. "And it changed so much..."

_Yep, its actually a different view for every person here. Some see Bodhum, others see a whole different city, and there are those that see a different plain or place entirely. Its the magic of the Eve!_

"So... not everyone here is seeing Bodhum? Zack asked.

_Yep, as a time of recollection, they see their favored memories and places. You are seeing Bodhum because of Mistress Lightning, it is where she grew up, and it will also be your home soon too._

"I can see that," he reasoned, a light touch of sadness in his tone. His new home...

Well, at least it was pretty, by the looks of it anyway. Zack turned, a comment on his tongue, only to be muted when he discovered that Carbuncle disappeared, leaving him along in a crowd of ghosts.

He didn't even get a chance to ask if he knew where Phoenix was.

Then again, Carbuncle was one of the most hyperactive... Zack shook his head, chuckling. With a lazy stretch, he continued on way, mazing through the nonexistent bodies towards the center he was sure Phoenix would be. He didn't get too far when someone bumped into him, literally.

Zack glanced down, blinking surprise when he saw the first physical human on this Eve, that he could actually see and was solid.

It was even more curious to see that it was a child.

As he peered down at the child, arcing a brow at her, as he watched pale haired girl look up at him with annoyed teal eyes. Zack's jaw dropped.

"Lightning!" he exclaimed.

Lightning, or little Lightning blinked up at him, her annoyed expression shifting to one of confusion. Her pale hair, now he saw to be the very pale pink shade she has now, slide over her eyes, and she jerked her head to toss them out; Zack just stood and gawked.

A little Lightning.

A little Lightning!

...she was actually sort of cute...

"Lightning?" she repeated, her child like voice completely different to the stern, deep one he was used too, though he could still easily hear the scoff in her voice. It practically made him grin. Even as a kid, it looks like she didn't change that much, at least, attitude wise.

Did she remember him?

Not likely, by how she was looking at him, and by the next words she said. "My name isn't Lightning, though I do like watching lightning, but Serah doesn't," she half stated, half rambled.

"Sorry about that," he offered, stretching out his hand to her. "I guess I sort of... mistook you for someone else." _Like an older you._

She arced a pale brow at him as she took his hand, allowing it to pull her up. "Sort of? You actually know someone with pink hair?" She sounded skeptical.

"It can't be that rare," he reasoned.

"Daddy says it is, even white hair is more common than pink."

"I see, then you must be special," Zack offered, not pulling his hand away as she took it, inspecting his gauntlet and the rest of him. Zack took that chance with her.

Her face was rounder, as expected with a child, and her hair was actually paler than he had thought originally, almost white, and it was shorter as well, hovering inches above her shoulders. The clothes she wore was a simple white shirt and dark gray shorts, with a random band aid on her elbow.

She was probably the most adorable sight he has ever seen.

"That's exactly what my daddy says," she said flatly, still studying him and his armor. "Are you some badly dressed bahamut or something?" she asked bluntly.

"No," Zack interjected, scowling slightly. "I'm a knight!"

"Oh... well good, bahamut as a lot more purple in him. You are just too black."

Zack rolled his eyes, lightly tugging his hand free. "So," he started, "if you're name isn't Lightning, what is your name?"

She shot him a pouting glare. "You introduce yourself first," she grumbled, crossing her arms in front of her, peering up at him what he supposed was an intimidating glare.

But seeing as she wasn't even close to half his size, Zack struggled to keep his grin and laughter sealed closed. "Ok," he bid, giggles laced through his words as his amusement seeped through. "My name is Zack, Zack Fair." He bowed before her, gently taking one of her small hands in his larger one as he peeked up, flashing her a gentleman worthy smile. "May I hear the name of such the lovely maiden before me?"

Her cheeks rosed a nice, cute shade of pink, darker than her hair in her current state. "C-Claire," she stammered, turning away as her cheeks got even redder.

Zack tilted his head in consideration. Claire. She said Claire was her name. Maybe this wasn't Lightning. But all other features said it was; and he was sure that this is a younger version of Lightning.

So maybe Lightning wasn't her real name. Maybe Claire was. Why change her name though? What happened to Claire?

Keeping his curiousity under a lid though, he merely flashed her another grin, stating, "Claire, its a beautiful name."

* * *

**and that's how fenrir came into cloud's life X) well, not really  
**

**does anyone wonder what lightning was like as a kid? i know i do. especially since her father had a similar personality to snow, maybe even a little more like zack's.  
**

**as for her appearance, her short and paler hair is based off seven from FF Type 0. its really freaky how close the resemblance between them is, especially looking into the fact that originally, lightning was to have silver hair (but that was given to hope instead), their personalities are pretty much the same, though seven is calmer, i believe; and they both can summon odin. XD some have even joked that she's lightning and hope's daughter; which could work now that hope is older (abut 24 in FF13-2, but i still think they are more siblings if anything).  
**

**as for age, i'd say that lightning is about 6, this is how she is about the time her father passes away.  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**thanks v! you really helped me get back on this fic! ^^**

**and Happy Thanksgiving everyone!  
**

* * *

In all honesty, Zack was thoroughly enjoying Claire's presence. She was different form Lightning, but also had similar features that he would catch time to time.

They both have their scornful tones and knowing looks; how they held themselves high and were hardly intimidated by anything or anyone around them. And both were as carelessly blunt as ever. Zack almost laughed each time Claire pointed out at a person he couldn't see clearly, or at some random eidolon they came across, some she even interacted with.

"That there is Chaos," Claire said, pointing at a large, odd looking rock formation he had seen before, merely hovering around. As if it was an amusement park mascot, she waved at it.

Chaos didn't do much anything, just slowly drifting by among and through the ghosts of people. Despite this, Claire turned, a wide grin on her features. "He's so nice," she chirped, giggling as she rocked their entwined hands. Zack arced a brow at her, glancing back at the rock eidolon. "Its a he?" he found himself wondering.

Claire gave a rough tug at his arm. "Don't be mean," she warned, giving him a small glare.

"I wasn't being mean," Zack weakly whined, loosely tugging her back and smirking as she stumbled, catching his arm and holding it tightly to keep her steady. Once she was on her feet, she shot him a dark glare. "You are a meanie," she grumbled out.

"I am not," he scoffed, his eyes glinting. Before she could even react, he scooped her up, placing her high on his shoulders. Zack grinned as he listened to her gasp, tightening her hold on him. Tilting his head, he smiled up at her while she stared wide eyed around her, seeing the world at a bit of a different point.

This was what really made Claire different than Lightning. Despite her harsh bluntness, the child was very expressive. He's never seen a smile on Lightning's face, Claire smiled all the time though. She was so open compared to Lightning, it was baffled if anything. Seeing Lightning, smile a real smile.

It was a vision he wanted to see on her older features, not through her as a kid... that is, if Claire is Lightning at a younger stage in life.

He was pretty sure she was though. Glancing up at the beaming child, still rambling as she pointed at everything, her eyes bright, her hair taking on a warm silver shine, a bell chiming giggle and laughter tickling the air around them as her smile bloomed, brightening her features.

He could see her. He could see Lightning in these glowing features. He was sure that this was Lightning, in her younger days, as odd as a sight it was to see her so happy. It made him wonder what happened, what changed in her life that dimmed this youthful glow to the firm warrior she was now?

Did it have something to do with her l'Cie history?

No. That didn't feel right. He got the vibe that Lightning had changed long before that; though the information irked him slightly, that Lightning was the one that had nearly destroyed her own home.

It reminded him of Sephiroth, and that was just a bad taste in his mouth.

A sharp tug at his hair caught his attention. "Ow!" he yelped, wincing as the small fingers that held those strands let go. With pain pulsing on his head, he rubbed the area, sending Claire a weak glare. "What's the big idea?" he grumbled.

"You were ignoring me," she stated.

"That's no reason to pull someone's hair," he lectured. "That actually hurt."

"So I gave you an ouchie?" she asked, looking surprised, and apologetic.

"You did," he grumbled, sighing as it faded. Only to stiffen when he felt soft, warm lips press lightly against his temple, near where she tugged his hair. "I'm sorry," she murmured into his hair. "I won't do it again."

"That's fine..." Zack practically squeaked, blinking his startled eyes a bit at this new side... Mentally shaking himself, he reminded himself that this wasn't Lightning. This was a young child living how she was raised to live. Even Zack could remember the days when he got hurt, a scrape or bruise, his mother was always there to give it a kiss.

And like some odd sense of magic, the pain always went away.

Most families raised their kids in a similar sense, Claire wasn't any different, or shouldn't be. Cracking a small grin as he got over his shock by the sudden gesture, he offered her, "My mom used to kiss the pain away as well. Except we called them boo boos."

Silence was his only reply.

Zack blinked, tilting his head to struggle to see this girl perched on his shoulders. "Claire?" he wondered.

"Boo boos?" she repeated, her voice sounding skeptical.

"Yeah, boo boos," Zack confirmed.

"Weird," she uttered.

"How is that weird?" Zack asked, just as skeptical.

"Mommy says that boo boos are a... childish term."

"So are ouchies," Zack shot out.

"That's what Serah calls them. We all kept it around."

"Serah?"

"My little sister."

"You have a sister?!" Zack exclaimed, imagining yet another Lightning. Double stern stare; it was almost be too much to bare.

"Yep, she has a really loud voice," Claire weakly grumbled.

"I bet yo love her though," Zack cooed teasingly.

"Most of the time," Claire confirmed, adjusting herself on his shoulders and resting her head on top of his. "Do you have siblings?" she asked.

"Unfortunately no. I'm an only child."

"Its not bad," she admitted. "Siblings have their moments."

"I can imagine," Zack eased, noting a flash of fire dart across the sky, almost hidden among the lights. "Hey, Claire, know anything about Phoenix?"

"She's the prettiest eidolon, why?"

"I'm actually looking for her, and I think I found her."

"We're splitting up then?"

Zack stilled, turning his head and meeting the curious teal eyes.

Splitting up. They would probably be splitting up. There was no reason for Claire to be with him when he meets up with Phoenix, and he was pretty sure that he should be alone when he meets her. That would be that she would be just as alone...

He offered her a grin. "We don't have too," he eased. "If you want, we can spend the rest of this Eve together, or I could help you find your family."

Teal eyes blinked at him before a chiming laughter tickled his ear. She patted his shoulder, still giggling. "I want down," she told him.

Reluctantly, he helped her down, letting her slide down his body and land neatly on the ground beside him, their hands held securely. She turned to him, a laughing smile on her features as her eyes gleamed. "This is Etro's Eve," she told, like it was the answer to everything. "Daddy said its whatever we want it to be!"

"Won't you be alone though?" he wondered.

Claire seemed to flicker before him, shifting and changing despite how the small body before him remained him the same. Her eyes became sharper, the innocence dimmed, and soon, he was staring into the eyes of Lightning, though the body was still small and child like. But just because of the eyes though, it seemed that everything about her changed back into the warrior he knew.

Lightning offered him a rare smile, her head tilted up to meet his features. In a voice that was still Claire's, she said, "We can be never be alone on Etro's Eve. We make it so. Its our chance to be anything but alone. Its my chance to see mommy and daddy again, to see Serah again."

Her smile grew at the mentioned of them, her eyes brighter than ever as she gave him an assuring smile. "Its your chance to see your important people again as well."

"Sis!"

They both turned, and Zack blinked as one fuzzed up body rushed towards them, barely making out the features on the child rushing through them. Only when the child came in contact with Claire did her her image clear up. The child was a spitting image of Claire, though she was only half her current size, her hair was a darker shade of pink and was longer, it was also held up into two high pigtails. Her eyes was a darker blue than Claire's and were staring at him with wide, large wonder.

"Sis, who this?" the small child asked, whispering loudly to the elder sister.

"I'm Zack, you must be Serah," he said, offering her a hand.

Serah drew back, her face reddening in a shy blush. Squealing, she turned away, hiding herself against Claire. Zack arced an amused brow at this, casting a glance at Claire. "Shy?" he asked.

"Bashful, especially around boys she likes," Claire snickered out.

"Nuh uh!" Serah whined, drawing back and lightly hitting Claire in the arm.

"You do too," Claire insisted, rubbing her arm as she shot Serah a dark look.

"Do not," Sera grumbled, turning to him sharply and staring intently at him. A slight squeal could be heard from as she twitched. "Why do you have an x on your face?" Serah asked in one breath.

"Serah," Claire stressed.

"I wasn't bothering him," the little girl insisted.

"No, she wasn't," Zack eased, chuckling as he rose up, peering down at the two girls, noting their similarities and silently wondering if Serah was now like Lightning, or if she was even alive at all. Lightning said it was a chance to be reunited with her family, did that mean that this cute little girl before him was gone as well?

He never got his answer though.

Both girls perked up to a voice he didn't hear, and then Serah bolted off, shouting, "Daddy! Mommy! I just saw the worst Bahamut costume ever! And the guy has an x on his face! An x!"

"I'm a knight," Zack grumbled, crossing his arms and glaring playfully at the girl's retreating back. Claire burst out laughing, offering through her fit, "We usually don't see a lot of knights here."

Slipping her fingers away from his larger ones, she drew back, giving him a quick wave before dashing after her sister, shouting, "I'll see you later Zack!"

"See ya!" he called back out, visibly slumping as he was left alone, already missing the young girl's presence. Another bird like cry streaked through the air, alerting him that his night wasn't done yet.

Looking over his shoulder, his gaze followed the fire bird flying dipping down, landing not too far from where he was.

It looked like it was about time to finish his night though.


	20. Chapter 20

**X) i congratulate all that cracked up at the first sentence in this story, for those that are curious, i'll explain at the end of this chapter. **

**also, all Zack and Lighting fans, i'm doing an alphabet challenge for them_, _26 Moments of Zack and Lightning. chapters are short, but so far, they have been rolling in, literally. hope you guys get the chance to check it out sometime! :)  
**

**and gosh, sorry for the slow update guys! i've been going through a lazy phase for some reason, but i have taken the chance to play with more stories, plot out the possibilities; thanks for being so patient with me either way ^^  
**

* * *

"Phoenix, right?" Zack asked, staring up at the towering bird, taking in the sight and squinting as he struggled to peer past her own glare, he was able to get past the glare and get impressions of the detail. Like Fenrir, he found that the bird was a bit different compared to most of the eidolons he saw here, but there were still certain quirks on the bird that linked it to its brethren.

The bird was mostly made of fire, a bright and sure amber red glow, with the pale, powdered blue on its wings tips, tail, and even flickering down its neck and as a crest on its head; the eyes, he found, were a solid white. Much like Fenrir, the bird wore bits of armor on it, specifically on his head, and intimidating metal covering its claws. Zack grimaced at the thought of those grimaced at the thought of those claws coiling around him; he got the sense that Phoenix wasn't the violent eidolon, but it was hard to say when she wore such armor over her claws...

"You... I"m told that you can completely my Eve?" Zack said, struggling to tear his gaze away from those claws.

The fire eidolon tilted her head at him, her blazing pearl eyes barely shifting as she peered down at him; or least, Zack didn't think they changed. Out of her whole bright form, the eyes were the brightest, and Zack recalled that white fire was the hottest yet.

"Phoenix?" he pressed, mimicking the bird like creature and tilting his head back at her.

He wasn't prepared for the reaction.

Her wings jotted out, sweeping out and enclosing around him, the amber orange of her feathers getting brighter till he was encased in a world of white. Feeling the warm brush of feathers tickling his sides and bare skin. Thinking of how the feathers were made of fire, Zack stumbled back, trying to avoid the flames.

But as he drifted back, only still, open air brushed against him. Blinking his startled eyes, Zack searched around, seeing nothing but white around him. He turned around slowly, finding no trace of Phoenix, or the Bodhum shaped Valhalla, full of life and glow.

It was just white, white enough that Zack was sure he was going to go insane. It felt like just like the first time he was in Valhalla, lost and confused. Frustrated with this outcome, he stilled, glaring out and cursing. Truth to be told, he didn't know how Phoenix could complete this night for him, but was this really the way?

Or was this some crude joke the bird was playing on him all because she didn't find him to be as worthy as Lightning?

"Zack?"

Zack went stiff at that voice. Slowly, he turned, blinking at the sight before him. With a mirrored look of shock, a man stood, looking the same as Zack last saw him, his two white wings slowly twitching behind.

"Angeal!" Zack exclaimed, charging at the one winged angel and tackling him where he stood. The said mentor grunted as he stumbled back from the physical attack, loosely wrapping his arms around Zack to keep himself steady, his wings flapping and fluttering behind him.

But once they had become still without the risk of tumbling back, Angeal returned the embrace in full force, pressing their bodies closer. Zack found he could only respond by tightening his own hold.

"Zack, are you...?" Angeal muttered, his voice a little tense.

"Dead?" Zack finished, just as jerky about it. He drew back, staring up at his mentor, taking into that nothing really has changed since their last meeting.

"I like the scar," Angeal offered weakly.

Zack cracked him a shaky grin, "Yeah well, you know the ladies, they love men with scars."

Angeal snorted. "I think they love the scarless warriors more. Shows who's the better fighter."

Zack laughed, "Sure, sure. Whatever you say..."

Zack shuddered as his giggles mellowed out, leaving him to drag it into a heavy sigh. He glanced up at his mentor, struggling to keep a lid on his thoughts and emotions. "How's the lifestream?" he offered.

Angeal sighed, "Its... quite a place. It really is a place that you can rest in, you can watch over people that you want too, and, well, its sort of another job altogether. In the lifestream, being apart of it, its your job to watch over the Planet, and if it comes to it, the lifestream will do what it has too."

"Are my... parents there?" Zack asked.

"No, they live on, heavy hearted, but they live on," Angeal eased, shifting away from Zack, wandering slightly in the white world they were in. "What about you?" he asked. "I saw your stand, your fight for your friend. A proud feat. I even saw your fall. I also saw a shadow, some kind of dragon, coming towards you, and then, you were gone." Angeal turned to him, raising a brow. "What happened Zack? Are you dead?"

"Truth to be told, Angeal, I really don't know anymore," Zack declared, laughing humorlessly. "That shadow that you saw, it... brought me to life, well, actually, I don't even know if I am alive."

"Shouldn't you be in the lifestream then?"

"Its complicated," Zack sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Apparently, that shadow took me to another world entirely. I don't have anyway of getting back to the lifestream."

Angeal tilted his head, pondering. "So you're saying that you are in a different world entirely?"

"Right now, I'm living in a world called Valhalla."

"Interesting name."

"Yeah," Zack chuckled. "So... you said you saw a dragon take me?"

"It looked like a dragon. I don't know what else to call it."

"I see..."

"Will you be staying in Valhalla?"

"I can't go back to the lifestream, nor can I go back to the Planet. Something about messing up everything and how it works. I don't know. It just... a different turn than I expected."

"All you can do is bare through it."

"Pretty much."

"Well... I don't know how things will turn out for you. Hell, I don't even know how we're talking. I felt a pull and a whisper, and then I was here." Angeal turned to him, his wing reaching out as if to give Zack a light, feathered hug. "Either way, I'd like you to know that I'm proud. You did just as I expected a real hero to do. And for whatever your reason is for being here in Valhalla, I wouldn't expect anything less."

A smile eased its way onto Zack's face as these words, pride filling and lifting him it seems. He made his mentor proud, lived up to his legacy.

Even without these assuring words though, he would keep doing so.

It was how he was taught after all.

"Hey puppy."

"I'm not a puppy Angeal. Didn't I outgrow?"

"I doubt it. But hey, that kid you gave the Buster Sword too, you sure he'll take care of it?"

"Cloud? Yeah, he'll take care of it. I'm sure you've got nothing to worry about."

* * *

**for those that don't know, there is a game called Phoenix Wright, its like a lawyer detective game and it has gotten quite a fandom, especially with a friend of mine. truth to be told, i've never played it, but still, i giggled when i typed that X) from what i've seen, the characters in the game are pretty over dramatic.  
**

**has anyone seen the movie Guardians of Ga'Hoole? or read the books? the armor phoenix is wearing is inspired by them. i hope the 2nd movie comes out for it, this is one of my childhoods, and the movie they did was beautiful~  
**

**sorry for the lack of response on Phoenix's part, i haven't decided on a personality for her yet, though something similar to Aerith's keeps popping up as a possibility.  
**

**X) oh zack, you have no idea how wrong you are.  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**and now we've reached Ch 21... O.o wow. this really is one of my farthest fanfics.**

**but, i'm starting to get a vibe that The Black Knight should be coming to an end soon, i don't know when or how many chapters, but it feels like its right around the corner. i thank everyone that has read and kept up with it, as well as all reviewers.**

** i'm sorry if this story feels like its dragging out, it feels a little like that for me, but i'm getting that feeling that it will be coming to an end soon. and usually, its not too far either. maybe we're on or around the last 10, right now, we'll leave it around there, just for a safe guess.  
**

**thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! when i first started this, it was just a thought that i didn't particularly know where to take. a lot of helped inspire me to continue and keep playing with it. thank everyone! ^^ we're almost done with this! i can feel it!  
**

* * *

Zack woke with a jolt, his heart pounding, his body feeling numb and shaky. Almost, it felt like he was reliving the time Caius pulled him through. When he first entered Valhalla, finding to be quite a cold, dark world around him; now, it wasn't any different. The room he was in, dark with shadows, too dark for even his Mako eyes to look past too. Heart pounding heavily in his heart, he slowly shifted, trying to guess where he was this time.

He nearly slumped in relief when he felt the soft material of his bed beneath him. He was in his room, he was alright, he was ok... and he was alone.

"Angeal?" he voiced, getting up from his bed and sitting up.

Not a single sound answered him though.

Zack visibly drooped. Angeal wasn't here. Neither was Phoenix or any other eidolon. Zack frowned, searching his room again, struggling to remember how he even got in his room. Silence of the castle was his only answer, leaving him alone to wonder the possibilities.

Was it all a dream? Fenrir, Cloud, Aerith, Angeal, Claire...

No. They couldn't be. There was no way he could dream all that up. Etro's Eve happened, it had to be real. He was with Angeal, he had seen that Cloud had survived, he met a little Lightning.

Also, there was a sense of satisfaction, like a weight had been lifted and eased. He could breathe easier, he felt lighter, like he didn't have anything else to worry about but the here and now.

It happened, he was sure of it. But he had no real explanation as to why he was back in his room. Was this some other twist to Etro's Eve? Waking up in your room, with everything seemingly a dream with only that sense of contentment as the only reminder, along with the memories of that experience?

He slumped back on his bed, sighing as he stared above at the black around him, his heart hushing as he relaxed. Well, it might not have been sent home like he would have preferred, but it was probably the best he could get here, in a realm he wasn't allowed to leave, at least, not till Etro saw it fit for him and Lightning to leave.

Speaking of Lightning...

Zack sat up, glancing over to where he knew his door was. Was she already up and about? Or was she still clinging to a reality that Etro allowed them to relish?

If the latter, then it will probably be a bit weird having the castle too himself. Maybe Odin would be up and about and they could have another intense spar-

Zack stiffened, the hair on the back of his neck rising and his heart picking up speed. Instinct taking over, he darted forward, ducking into a firm roll, just as there was a hiss of metal cutting through fabric and a deep _cink _of it hitting the stone that supported the bed. Twisting around and looking back at his bed, his Mako eyes were only able to make out the gleam of a scythe's blade dug deep into his mattress.

"Who are you?" Zack demanded.

That gleaming, curving blade rose up, flashing in the dim light. Behind it, a form rippled into view. A laughing skeleton like face appeared before Zack, the jaw mtely creaking up like it was silently laughing at him. Around it, a blood red cloak bled into view, the fabric the skeleton like creature wore dripping into form and shaping around the mostly hidden body. The skeleton like claws that held the stave of the scythe turned and tilted it, making the blade gleam again.

Zack flung himself back, forcing himself through the door, and making the wood break in the process as he avoided the second swipe sent his way. "Are you an eidolon?" Zack asked desperately, reaching back for Legacy, tensing when he only found empty space.

Legacy was gone.

For a fleeting, panicked moment, he glanced back, confirming his suspicious and fears.

The Buster Blade Etro gave him was gone.

And he didn't remember where he might have placed it...

The skeleton eidolon before him moved to life again, and Zack watched with tense confusion as the skeleton dug the scythe deep into the ground, and started to drag the blade back along the ground. With the blade cutting through the earth like butter, the ground shook violently beneath Zack's feet, and he had to grasp a near column to keep him steady as he watched, wide eyed as the cut the skeleton was making widened into a gap, with a cauldron creeping out, with dark liquid squirming inside. Once it was in reach, the skeleton stuck the end of the wood of the scythe into the liquid, turning it slowly like a witch stirring a potion.

The skeleton jerked the scythe up, purposely spilling the cauldron's contents towards Zack. The said knight jumped to the side and out of the way, looking back and paling to see that the column that he leaned on earlier began to melt and crumble under the black liquid.

Jumping to his feet, Zack bolted forward and down the hall. A loud clatter boomed behind him, and he glanced over his shoulder to see that the scythe was thrown and hung from the wall, twitching slightly from where it was. By the time the skeleton came into view to retrieve it, Zack had rounded the corner and was already jogging to the end, searching for something or someone that could help him, or at least explain what in the world was going on.

Zack could only safely suspected that thing was another eidolon, challenging him because it could; though he'd call it a little extreme...

Then again, Odin could be just as extreme. Zack grimaced, narrowing his eyes and he ran on, distantly noting that fact; maybe being extreme was some eidolon thing.

Movement flickered across his vision and Zack skid to a stop, watching as black bubbled before him, twisting and shaping into a humanoid form. When the shadows settled, Zack stepped back warily as another skeleton figure appeared, rigged horns stood tall and looming on its head, wings loomed out on the side of the beast, and one arm was longer than the other, with what looked like a woman extending out from one its arms, with a cape like wing swaying behind the creatures.

Zack tensed at the sight of the creature, bracing himself for whatever it was going to do. The skeleton's jaw dropped, and a hiss emitted out of it, with the woman at his side releasing her own chiming laugh along it. Faster than Zack could react, the skeleton's claw like hand went past him and he heard the grate of bones scraping on bones. Turning around, Zack gawked at the sight behind him. The blood red cloaked skeleton that attacked him stood stiff and still behind him, scythe raised high and ready; with the other skeleton digging his hand deep into the other's chest.

With a sharp tug backwards, freeing that clawed bony hand, the reaper eidolon crumbled away, ivory dust scattering all over, and Zack jumped back to avoid them, staring wide eyed at the scene. Slowly, he turned and stared up the remaining eidolon, watching as it leaned back, turning its hollow gaze at him. It clattered its teeth together, with the woman smiling down at him. Raising the cloak and bringing the woman close and back to him, darkness lashed out around them, sucking them back in and gradually, they disappeared from his sight.

Slowly, Zack stepped away, blinking as the eidolon disappeared and left him alone. Turning, he glanced back to see the faded, ivory dust with the blood red cloak and a scythe tossed carelessly on it.

A distant flutter of wings tickled trough the air distantly, glancing up, he saw Mog flying towards him, waving his small stick excitedly. "Zack!" the moogle cried out. "Zack! Are you up and about?"

"Yeah..." he uttered out, turning his gaze back on the pile on the ground.

"Good, Mistress needs you on the field, Caius has summoned eidolons to help- oh look! I see you already took care of one, good job Zack. Sort of looks like Hades... he's always liked wearing red you know."

"Uh huh..." Zack emitted.

"Either way, good job," the moogle chimed, punching his arm as he hovered in the air, though Zack barely noticed. "Now, lets take this outside and use the skills Etro thinks you have. See you out there, Mistress is expecting you!" And with that, the moogle darted away and back outside, leaving Zack alone with the dust pile.

"...what just happened?" he wondered weakly to himself.

* * *

**X) and so more eidolons appear.  
**

**welcome Hades and Zalera ;)  
**

**in FF13-2, caius is a l'Cie chosen to watch over and guard Yuel, like all l'Cie, he can summon eidolons and have them serve him just as they do with Lightning, though because he is an enemy of Etro, he's fairly limited on eidolons.  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**where are all reviewers? O_o i don't know if this story is taking a proper turn or not...**

**would you guys want it to be closer to FF13-2 or you happy with how its going?  
**

**also, as a heads up, for those that have read Our Reasons, a bit of a companion one shot for this, its been rewritten and edited. read if you want ^^  
**

* * *

Zack practically flew through the castle, going as fast as his legs could carry him. Around him, the castle shook and shuddered with that battle that raged outside and possible inside as well, with Hades creeping in, other eidolons could enter as well; from his memory, only Caius would have trouble finding a way in. A large explosion bellowed out, shaking the Valhalla, and making Zack stumble slightly. But just as quickly as it happened, he recovered quickly and bolted on, his hair jerked and jumped in place with his relentless charge as he sped on, desperately wishing that he had Legacy with him and still struggling to remember where the Buster sword disappeared too.

Unless Hades took it and hid it somewhere, Caius's orders or not.

Turning sharply, Zack found himself in the throne room, Etro's throne stood unharmed and as proud as ever despite the chaos tampering around. Across from it, to the large gaping entrance that lead to the view of Valhalla, Zack found that the empty calm of Valhalla that was usually there, and the brightly colored one during the Eve, had changed drastically.

Valhalla had returned to its dim dark state, but with drifting smoke and echoing explosions filling the area. Figures of all colors, dark and bright, fluttered around, clashing and tumbling through the air like titans. Even here, not only could he see them, Zack could hear them, drumming around in Valhalla. Quickly, he darted up to the gap, peering out and grimacing at the sight.

Behemoths littered the empty streets, hissing and snarling as eidolons fought them off, eidolons he suspected Lightning summoned, or they came out naturally on their own. Some did sleep here, and not all of them bowed to Lightning.

Desperately, he sought for Lightning herself, knowing she was likely in a fight directly with Caius himself. He was here only to help her with that fight, to secure Etro from his reach.

A large explosion boiled a good distance away, on the outskirts of the city, and Zack jerked his gaze towards it gluing his eyes on it, seeing the large black mass rise and twist, his blood ran cold and the rest of Valhalla shook and trembled at the sheer force of it. Enough to make Zack stumble back slightly. Catching himself on a near column, Zack steadied himself, peering up at the smoke, distantly hearing the following shudder from the explosion there.

Without a second thought, Legacy or no Legacy, Zack ran down the steps, going straight for the rising black smoke in the outskirts. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the dark shapes of behemoths flying around, and the forms of eidolons frolicking around him. Keeping his focus sure and secure ahead, Zack flew through the chaos. He could feel the Mako pump and pulse in his blood, adrenaline running his instincts wild. He jumped over debris and the twisted hound like bodies of the behemoths, he ducked under fire, earth, and many other elements that he struggled to avoid.

He just kept his eyes glued on the twisting form of black. Already, he was half way there, he could already hear the shudder and hiss of the battle, see a dark form twisting around over there, with a silver light flashing.

Lightning just had to be over there. Either fighting an eidolon of Caius himself.

Caius could summon his own eidolon, couldn't he?

Maybe that's what Lightning was fighting, and Caius could be elsewhere...

Above him, the air rippled as a large form tumbled down from above. Zack sensed it before he saw it. Skidding to a stop, he leapt back, avoid the intense shake of the ground as a larger behemoth fell from the sky. Looking up, Zack blinked to see Phoenix gliding above before her form became slimmer and she dove down, bombing another unfortunate behemoth.

Casting her a weak glare, he turned back when he heard a large shift. The behemoth that fell twisted up, rising shakily, panting growls and huffs heard as it stumbled back the balance on its four behemoth was different to the past ones he had seen. Instead of a purple hide, it flesh was a darker gray, with black horns and mane found on its back.

And to Zack's misfortune, its red eyes turned to him, focusing and locking on him. The behemoth growled, rising up to stand on its hind legs and jerking forward, snarling at him.

"Aw man," Zack grumbled, slowly backing away. "Why do these things happen when I have somewhere else to be?"

The behemoth merely roared at him, diving at him. Zack dove under avoiding its reaching claws and jaws and rolling out from under it facing him. The drk gray behemoth skidded across the ground, leaving scarred dents in it, its lips up in an ever present snarl with its fangs flaring out for him to see.

Zack grimaced at the dog like demon, tightening his hand into a fist to brace himself to fight tooth and nail with the behemoth. Hissing, it charged at him; tensing, Zack crouched down, narrowing his eyes as they glowed excitedly. It's been a while sink he used his Mako strength with only his bare hands after all. Jumping high into the air, just as the behemoth sprinted up as well, and Zack eagerly met the monster in the air, slamming his fist hard in the center of its head.

Just like Odin when he got his first hit of Mako strength, the behemoth flew back down, landing in the earth a hard crack. Bracing himself, Zack dove down after it, intending to strike while it was still down. The behemoth was only able to shudder and raise its head, only to be smacked back down hard as Zack practically bombed on top of him, a sickening crack was heard as the behemoth was pressed even deeper into the ground.

Zack wobbled where he had hit the demon, and he tumbled shakily down the creatures side. "Ow," he uttered wincing as he weakly shook his hands and feet to relive some of the pain and tremors that came with the impact.

Another roar rippled above, and Zack looked up, stiffening as he watched a large, dark colored shape fly high above, with glowing violet eyes. Distantly, Zack could see a flash of silver darting along its back before it was hidden, the large form flying off, roaring as it went going in the opposite direction Zack went earlier and easily leaving him in the dust.

"Oh come on," Zack grumbled, pouting darkly. Jumping up and wobbling slightly because of it, he half stumbled, half ran after the dark shape above, glaring intently at it, Angeal's words echoing to him.

_"I also saw a shadow, some kind of dragon, coming towards you..."_

Was that the dragon? Was that the dragon that took him from his place in the lifestream? Away from the death he was promised?

Was that what Caius really was? A dragon? Did the Heart of Chaos permit him such a form?

Well he wasn't going to find out till he caught up with them.

Breathing deeply, and getting oxygen to his lungs, Zack pushed himself even more, his jog smoothing out as the shock from his fall faded away, his eyes glued to the large black dragon like creature, Lightning clear in his sight as she stabbed her blade over and over again into the dragon's back, her silver armor shining in the dim light of Valhalla.

The dark form twisted away and disappearing behind a few towering buildings. Leaning forward as he sped, Zack rounded the corner-

-and skid to a complete stop, groaning in frustration.

Another dark grey skinned behemoth stood before him, red eyes zeroed on him expectingly.

"Serious?" Zack stressed, waving his arms in exaggeration.

Before he or the behemoth could react, a black and golden form dived at him, wrapped long blood red claws around him, and swept him up into the air, away from the behemoth below and into the high fight above. Clutching the claws around him, Zack looked up, seeing another dragon like creature hold tightly to him, its hide black and gold. Its head turned and tilted to him, and he could see amusement flickering in the red gaze of the dragon.

It reminded him of a summon he used to use.

"Bahamut? Bahamut Fury?" he uttered, baffled.

The red eyes flared, and a familiar deep growl echoed in the depths of his mind.

_You wish to join Mistress in that fight? _

__Zack cracked a playful grin. "Think you can get me closer?" he wondered. The claws uncoiled around him, allowing him the chance to climb out. Adjusting himself and gripping the claws tightly, Zack climbed up so he was sitting on the back of the golden black dragon. Looking out, he could clearly see Lightning still in the fight with the dark gray bahamut, clutching its back tightly as it started to climb.

Gripping a ridge on its neck tightly, almost naturally, Zack commanded, "Lets go."

That was all the eidolon needed, flying straight towards the fray before them.

* * *

**i recently learned that while behemoths usually appear as enemies, in two games they are summons**

**Dissida Final Fantasy and Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord **

**the latter's title cracks me up XD and in this chapter, the behemoth that Zack escapes from is a kaiser behemoth, found in FF13  
**

**alright, i actually went back to see what was the most popular eidolon to give to Zack  
**

**Bahamut won hands down with 6 people suggesting him XD the only one that got close to 2nd was Chaos the esper. originally, bahamut was my choice for Zack, and its up to you whether this bahamut is our regular bahamut, or bahamut fury.  
**

**i don't know if it was ever revealed, but in Ch 6, a voice that helped with Zack's decision was his eidolon, which was bahamut  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**happy new years everyone! and thanks for the reviews and thoughts ^^ it really does mean a lot to me**

* * *

The air whipped and whistled in his ears as bahamut flew straight towards the two, distantly, he was reminded back to the training days in the alternate reality room, riding on the train, fighting off the fake Wuutai soldiers. Just like then, the wind there tugged and raged around him, making his hair wild, stinging his eyes, and getting his blood pumping in sheer excitement.

As if feeling it, bahamut below him started going even faster, the sound of his wings thundering through the air ringing distantly in Zack's ears and rattling his bones. Instead of unease, Zack leaned forward, silently urging the dragon to go faster as his eyes locked on the fight Lightning was in, planning and struggling with what he could do. It wasn't often that he did plan things out, he was more with go with the flow, deep within the action, always follow his instincts and gut.

Only now, what his gut wanted him to do; he really couldn't at the moment. Instinctively, when he was close enough, he was twitched to jump off bahamut's back and dig his Buster sword deep into the dragon's hide.

Only he was Buster sword-less.

For the moment anyway. Hopefully Lightning would know since she was the Knight here before him. Bahamut coiled and circled below the larger dragon, Zack staring up and watched as Lightning balanced herself, digging her silver blade into the dragon's back over and over again. Under her, the dark grey bahamut snarled, speeding up and jerking himself higher and higher into the air.

Finally, he was successful.

Lightning was flung off the dragon's back, stuck and helpless in the open air. Her eyes narrowed as the dragon slowly turned around, glowing violet eyes locked on her. Chaos bahamut dove down upon her, claws reaching and ready-

-only for her to be snatched away, right from under him.

Lightning jerked, her hands instinctively clutching onto the arm that grabbed her. Looking up, she met Zack's grinning features as he offered her an easy, "Hey!"

"Zack," she returned, slightly breathless and shaken from the fight. Looking over her shoulder, she saw that Chaos bahamut was hot on their tail, snarling with his jaws opened and charging, threatening to fire a beam.

"Take us down low," Lightning ordered, her eyes narrowing as she turned, shifting in Zack's hold and getting ready on the dragon. Zack merely glanced at her, but did as she ordered. The bahamut that they were on dipped down, Caius following them naturally.

They glided and darted between any buildings that towered a little too high while Chaos bahamut easily breezed through them scraping them nonchalantly and getting closer and closer, to a point Zack was starting to question Lightning. Wouldn't things be better in the air? More options, more freedom; though it would probably be the same for the bahamut behind them.

Down here, the dragon couldn't fly as well as they could, but another glance back made him grimace as he watched the bahamut behind them easily cut through any standing building, challenging his path.

Ok, maybe flying low wouldn't make such a difference. Just as he turned back ahead to ask Lightning what her plan was, a flash of white caught his vision and he turned to see the horse like creature he had seen Lightning ride time to time, charging right at them looking ready to jump from the reaching ledge directly across from them.

"Up!" Lightning said quickly, tightening her grip on his arm.

Bahamut rose up, and Zack watched with awe as the horse eidolon leaped into the air and changed before him, taking on the familiar shape of the knight that was always at Lightning's heels.

Odin.

Drawing back that odd, large s shaped sword, Odin struck the black dragon behind them, digging his blade deep into the skull. Chaos bahamut drew back, hissing and screeching in pain as he thrashed to and fro, trying to dislodge the knight that hung on his head, sinking his blade deeper in. With another snarling hiss, he flew up higher thrashing and shaking as he tried to get rid of Odin.

Zack's bahamut flew a good distance away from the darker dragon, the gold on him glinting in the dim light as he darted through the city. Below, behemoths started to diminish as the other eidolons fought them off.

"So why are there two bahamuts here?" Zack asked once they were a good enough distance to be undisturbed, at least, till the dark gray bahamut was able to get rid of Odin.

"There is more than one bahamut out there," Lightning answered, adjusting herself so she was no longer under his arm, and Zack jerked at the realization that he still had it around her through the whole thing.

"Really?" Zack asked, glancing at his own then back at the dark, larger one.

"Don't understand it myself," Lightning admitted with a shrug, "maybe they were a powerful race that the gods wanted to enslave to serve l'Cie. I don't know. But there are more than one bahamut out there for sure." She nodded to the one across from them. "That's Chaos bahamut."

"A bahamut infused with a Heart of Chaos?" Zack guessed.

"Spot on," Lightning clarified.

"So is that Caius's bahamut then?" he asked.

"That is Caius."

"...what?"

Lightning glanced at him. "There is an ability a l'Cie can do, always fatal, but ensures killing off all your opponents. L'Cie have the ability to become one with their eidolon. It will cost them their life, but it will give them great power."

"So Caius is dead?"

"Supposed to be. Etro rewarded his selflessness with the heart, so he can never die, no matter how many times he changes."

"So Caius is the dragon," Zack mumbled to himself, Angeal's words now making sense. Caius was the one that came to him, and in the form of a dragon.

"I have a plan," Lightning declared, tightening her grip on her blade. "It'll knock him right out of the sky, and into the eidolons below."

Zack blinked, then tensed as he realized his slight dilemma. "Will this require weapons?" he voiced out warily.

She turned, giving his a dead look.

"Legacy's gone," he admitted with a shameful shrug.

"You must have dismissed it during the Eve," Lightning guessed. "Just will to be at your side."

"Just like that?" Zack wondered.

"Everything that works with you, is connected to you. You affect Valhalla more than you imagine."

"So Legacy will come to me?"

"It will come, just as this bahamut came... he did come for you, didn't?"

Zack laughed, "Scooped me right out of the sky!"

"Then Legacy will come, till then," she patted the bahamut's side, "take us higher. Odin can't last much longer."

Growling, the gold and black dragon did as he was told. Both Zack and Lightning leaned in close to its body to help with speed. Once it was high enough, Lightning pushed off the back, diving straight towards Chaos, blade pointed sure and stern.

Zack quickly followed her lead, diving straight towards the dragon below. Closing his eyes, he readied his hands, imagining feeling the stern handle resting in his palms as a familiar weight pressed against his hands for him to carry with ease. Opening his eyes, the Mako flaring an ethereal blue, Legacy appeared his hands, glowing just as blue as his eyes.

Lightning had pierced Caius, and the dragon wobbled in the air screeching, when Zack struck as well, sinking Legacy deep and sure into his hide, Chaos fell from the sky, tumbling down like a rock.

The two knights gripped their weapons tightly, securing them to the flailing body. Opening his eyes, Zack was able to locate Lightning clinging to her blade, which was just as secure as his own in the larger body.

Before they could hit the hard ground, Chaos was caught, and the next thing either of them knew, they were flung across and away form Caius like rag dolls.

When Zack was able to slow his tumbling skid across Valhalla, wincing at his newest bruises and scrapes. When he looked up, his jaw nearly dropped at the sight.

The familiar figure of the skeleton and woman stood before them, smiling that ghoulish smile while the dragon lay behind him, huffing. The woman shifted, pulling out both blades and tossing them back to their respective owners. Zack quickly caught Legacy, and tried to push himself up to charge, only to tumble back down on his shaking legs.

Cursing under his breath, Zack glared up, watching in surprise as darkness swirled around the dragon, changing his change and shrinking him till he was a familiar figure of a man, slowly rising from where he was tossed to the ground. Caius glanced up at the skeleton and woman, to Lightning, but paused a little longer on him, giving his an unnerving smirk.

His hand flew back to the twisted sword on his back, rising up along it and Zack could only hear Lightning's warning shout a little too late as chaos corrupted the surrounding area.


	24. Chapter 24

**brace yourselves! its one of the longest chapters yet!**

* * *

When the chaos filled the area and rushed towards him, Zack braced himself for any pain that would come his way. He was sure that when it came, he'd only be knocked off balance, pushed back, then he'd be on his feet, jumping up into the air and diving at Caius with Legacy.

It didn't go as he planned; it wasn't even close to what he was prepared for.

Nothing could have prepared him, nothing at all.

As soon as the chaos engulfed him, his mind flared and his head became heavy as the world started to twist and change before his wide eyes. Dizziness mercilessly tossed him around, sinking claws painfully into him, pulling, tugging, thrashing him about. He felt, yet didn't know, that he dropped Legacy, letting the large blade drop and clatter on the stone ground as he collapsed after it, hung in a petty crouch as he clutched his head, screaming. Only he didn't even know what he was doing. All he knew and was aware of was that his head was in pain and that nothing was making sense anymore. It was all he knew and could make out. Lightheaded pain tearing through him, leaving his body to feel like jello.

Then a chill set in. His blood ran cold, feeling like ice inside his own body, burning him and stilling his body and leaving him in a trembling, still state.

Through the pain, he could hear his own heartbeat and breathe, he could hear as his heart started to slow, his breath ragged and panicked as the dark world started to sway and change before his eyes, with warm water leaking out of the corners and sliding down his cheek, leaving him shuddering through it.

What was going on?

He stilled completely, helpless as the ice settled in, slowly invading his heart, numbing him as his head became fogged and heavy. Desperately, he sought Lightning, only to squeezing his eyes shut as they stung painfully. Even through that desperate glance, he didn't see her though. Only black fog around him.

_She left us._

No. She didn't leave. She was right across from him. He had saw her fall, stunned and alive, just as badly shaken as he was.

_Why isn't she calling out for us?_

She was, she had to be.

_She left us._

"She didn't!" he half snarled, half cried as he jerked, agony rippling through him likes waves, though his body could do little about as if got number by the second. Soon he would be able to move, only helpless to the pain inside him. Opening his eyes, he ignored the sting, searching for Lightning.

He didn't see her though. All he saw was black fog.

_She left us. Like Angeal._

"They didn't leave..." he growled weakly, quivering as he felt invisible claws rake across the corner of his mind.

_Then what is she doing over there?_

Opening his eyes, he tensed, paling as he saw her silver armor gleaming through a gap in the dog, riding away on Odin.

She was going after Caius.

_She is leaving us! She is abandoning us, like Angeal! Like Sephiroth! They were our heroes and guides and they left us! She is no different._

"Shut up!"

Just shut up...

They didn't leave him, they didn't abandon him. No, they were manipulated and confused. Lost, they were just lost and did what they thought they had to do.

And Lightning was doing the same. She was going after Caius, her duty. She wasn't leaving.

_She's not going to return. Just as they didn't return. _

Angeal came back-

_Angeal left! _He cringed as something sharp stabbed at him. His eyes flew opened as he gasped, images and sights flying over his vision.

Angeal diving down at him with his Buster sword... him looming above Angeal, his face bleeding with the x shaped scar on his cheek, Angeal's own blood covering him...

...Sephiroth and Genesis both coming at him... their blades cutting at him just as his own slid towards them, all of their blood covering each other...

...the great number of Shinra soldier bodies laying limp and dead, with him in the center, colored red, emotionless and swaying...

_They are monsters._

_You are a monster.  
_

_We could never be a hero.  
_

_Not without being murderous like them...  
_

Zack closed his eyes, trembling as he struggled with the continuous flash of visions and sights flickering over his eyes, struggling mentally with his own thoughts, battling weakly against the voice rippling inside.

It couldn't be true, it wasn't true.

Opening his eyes to glare out past those lies, he tensed and froze at what he saw, coming towards him.

A large black dragon with a white skull for a head. Beady red eyes glared at him as it screeching coming closer and closer.

Zack's lips moved, though he heard no sound form them, his hand rising and meeting the flesh of the great beast that was coming for him.

"Zack?!"

He froze, blinking his eyes as his vision began to clear. Distantly, he realized he was still on the ground, numb and shivering from the inner cold that frosted his system. Despite the chill, he felt warmth. Warmth of a soft, bare hand resting on his cheek, soothing the cold away.

His breathing evened out and he blinked his senses back, tensing even more when he saw Lightning above him, resting her hand on his cheek...

...and his own hand coiled around her neck, squeezing slightly, though not enough to entirely block her air flow.

Enough to make her wary though.

He shook, from shock or his inner cold, he didn't know.

He nearly tried to choke Lightning.

His hand jerkily dropped from her neck, only to rest on her shoulder, squeezing it as he quivered.

"I..." was all he could utter before tremors shook his body and he hissed, gripping her shoulder painfully.

"Easy Zack," her voice soothed out, that hand traveling over his face resting on his forehead.

"Sorry," he uttered breathlessly, "I... I thought..."

"Caius isn't here anymore, he's gone Zack, its ok."

"No... I thought you... left me..."

She blinked at that, a familiar spark in her eyes. Her hand went to his still clasped on her shoulder, squeezing reassuringly. Bending down, she lightly rested her head on his forehead, her eyes closed as she calmly said, "Its ok Zack, its ok. I didn't leave. I'm here. I'm right here with you. Caius isn't here. He's gone and its over. This fight is over."

"Monster," he uttered shakily.

"There are no monsters here."

"But-"

"Its ok Zack. We're ok."

Her eyes slid open, sure and steady turquoise meeting his glowing Mako, distantly noting there was a slight hue of green in his eyes. Ignoring it for the moment, she went repeated, "We're ok."

His frazzled and wide eyes stared up at her own, unsure and panicked, though they gradually softened as he started to relax, his breathing mellowed out and slowed. His eyes closed as he shuddered, slowly curling up, shivering.

She moved her head away, though still kept a sure hold on his hand, calling out, "Odin!"

Zack's eyes opened slightly, seeing the large white figure making his way over. Distantly, he could hear Lightning's voice, blurred and blocked as she made orders. His eyes slid closed when the white blur started to dip and his head swam unevenly. Still, he kept a hard grip on her, feeling that if he let go, he would be lost.

"We'll have to get him back to the castle," Lightning stated, nodding to the large, towering white stallion. Odin snorted, jerking his head as he pawed.

_What of Bahamut?_

Lightning glanced over at the black and gold dragon that Zack was riding on, grimacing at the sight. The usually sure and powerful eidolon was on its side, twitching and jerking slightly. Its form was cringed up like it was suffering from an inner pain, just like Zack.

"Have Valefor, Phoenix, whoever else that could heal and fix this look at him, worse comes to worse, alert Etro. Odin, we need to get Zack at the castle now, then we can look into Bahamut. Eidolons can't die, not without Etro dying as well."

Humans on the other hand...

Etro had assured that she wouldn't die, no human could die in Valhalla, though Zack's mentality would be concerning, whatever Caius did to him.

Turning back to him, Lightning bent down, grasping and securing her hold around Zack. With a grunt, she heaved him up. Placing his arms around her and wrapping her own around him, she rose up, wincing at the weight and the awkwardness of the different heights.

As soon as his arms were around her, Zack latched on, pressing their bodies tight and close together, his body shaking as he clung to her. Lightning flinched at the sudden tighter embrace, but let it be as she focused on heaving him up, grimacing. Once they were on their feet, or as close to it as she could get with him, she reached out, and Odin bent down, lowering his head for her. Wrapping her fingers around the closest ear, Odin pulled them up and they were lifted onto his back. Once secure, with Zack still clinging close to her, she kicked Odin's side, rushing the horse into a charge back at the castle.

Lightning spared little glance to the damage done to the hollow city around, or the eidolons drifting about, cutting down any surviving behemoths; her focus keenly on the approaching castle ahead.

When Odin started to climb the steps towards Etro's throne room, Lightning tightened her grip on Zack, securing him close. When the horse eidolon slid to a stop before the throne, Lightning pulled them both down, wincing again at the weight. Turning to Odin, she ordered, "Go! See what's happening to Bahamut!"

Odin snorted and tore off, with only a flickering glint of white flashing off his body as he disappeared.

Once he was gone, Lightning glanced at the empty throne, waiting for something, some kind of message from Etro. Nothing came, and Lightning could only suspect that either she was also at a loss or she was thinned too far with all the eidolons popping up to fight off the behemoths, the goddess could be exhausted.

Readjusting her grip on Zack, Lightning trudged passed the throne, thinking of a bed for them to collapse on. The castle shifted and rippled to life as a door appeared leading to a simple bedroom. Lightning silently thanked Etro for the connection they had.

Slipping into the room, with Zack half stumbling, half dragging behind her. Pausing before the bed, Lightning held Zack tighter, specifically his armor. With a murmur, the armor on them both disolved and shattered away like crystals, disappearing into the air and leaving the the two in nothing more than simple tight, black shirts and pants.

Now, originally, Lightning intended on dumping Zack on the mattress and checking for anything vital before leaving him for Etro to look over while she went to check on Bahamut, and maybe even make sure that Caius was out of the city province.

Zack had other plans it seems.

When she leaned over to slide his body away from hers, he clung to her, and with his heavier weight, they both fell into the bed, with Lightning stiff and baffled while Zack was barely conscious, still clinging to her as he shivered.

Shocked and startled, Lightning gradually blinked her surprise away as the sudden turn of events caught up to her. Biting out a small curse with a slight jump of embarrassment at this, Lightning tried getting out of the black knight's grasp, only to find that his grip was stronger than she had suspected. Pushing at his arms, she found that they remained unmovable while Zack himself slept through her struggle. She couldn't quite grasp it, no matter how hard she pushed or pulled on his arms, he was unchanging.

Huffing to herself. Etro had first sent her a vision of Zack the moment Caius dragged him here, but it was only limited.

Just him wearing black with bright, glowing blue eyes, and sometimes she saw him standing near other people. People with black hair, just as dark as his, one with long white hair and green eyes, and another with straw colored hair that was some what similar Snow.

She has seen him fight a few battles and Etro even gave her a vision of them flying towards one another, each of their blades ready to clash. They could have simply been sparring from what she could tell, only difference was though, that his eyes were green.

She glanced at the sleeping man, frowning.

They were green earlier, weren't they?

She couldn't be sure though, in the rush of the aftermath, she was more focused on getting them to the castle than to see what color were his glowing eyes.

Well, for now, she'll have to worry about that later. Now, she should focus on getting out and getting back into Valhalla to scope around. That is, if she could get out.

Slumping back, she sighed, glaring up at the ceiling, then casting it over to the sleeping man that held her captive. He wasn't affected it seems, for he only dragged her closer, mumbling under his breath.

Breathing in, she tried.

"Zack."

...

"Zack."

...

"Zack!"

...Zzzzzzzzz...

Lightning scowled, her annoyance snapping as the instinct to secure the area sparked. She tried getting up herself, drag herself out of bed against his hold; only she got the same problem, his arms just wouldn't move. And now she was stuck in bed with him.

"Great," she grumbled, giving up as she relaxed, glaring off at the wall with a dark pout at this situation.

She shouldn't be here, she should be outside, with the eidolons, looking for Caius and killing off any remaining behemoths.

Instead, she was here, in a warm secure bed.

It really was warm...

And Zack was warm as well, despite how he shivered earlier, but she was pleased to see that they have ceased while he simply slept.

How long has it been since she actually slept beside a her?

She and Serah used to sleep together all the time, especially after their mother passed and she was gone most of the time training. Sometime she, Rygdea, and Cid would pass out and simply rest near each other after a hard day's work.

And out in the wilds of Gran Pulse, the group always slept close to one another, with Hope always the closest, sometimes even leaning on her as they dozed off into the night.

It was hard to say how long ago times like those were. Time in Valhalla doesn't necessarily move, while the rest of the world did.

What time would it be when this fight was done? Would only an hour have passed? A day? A year? Maybe even a thousand years could past and she wouldn't even know it till Etro returned her home. Lightning closed her eyes, grimacing slightly. She took up this task so that Fang and Vanille wouldn't be changed down sleeping as crystals anymore, she shouldn't hope to get sent back home to whatever time she wanted.

She should hope that she would get sent back after all this.

She was only worried what it would be like when she came back. How much of Cocoon would change? Would anyone she know still be around?

As these thoughts continued to play and pile in her head, her eyes unconsciously got heavier and heavier before they drifted close, silently hushing her worried mind with the calm bliss of sleep.

One thought in particular helped her fall into an easy sleep.

When she came back, whatever time that may be, she wouldn't be alone.

* * *

**for once, i wrote in lightning's POV  
**

**in FF13, its implied that Lightning excelled in her training and easily moved up the ranks, and she was about to become an officer before she quit. i like to think that she met cid raines and rygdea during her time training and that the three were close.  
**

**and she did have quite a reaction when cid raines attacked them, they might have known each other more than they let on.  
**


	25. Chapter 25

Zack stood, stiff as he struggled with himself. Emotions flew and raged inside him as he stared at the three SOLDIERS before him, two grinning with coy insanity while one was grim with reality. They all had their weapons pointed him, teaming up to cut him down despite the friendship they had.

Zack's own hand twitched to take his own Buster Sword, only to find that it was out of his reach again.

_They turned on you._

Zack curled his hands into tight fists and gritted his teeth as he tried to ignore the voice and the heavy drum of his heart pounding in him as he struggled to make sense of this.

They didn't turn on him. They were manipulated, pulled by strings of a history they had no control over.

They drew their swords back, taking slow steps towards him, one after the other, like they were coming to cut him down, whether he was weaponless of not.

_They chose to live up to those manipulations. They chose to abandon you. _

Zack found himself taking a step back as they got a bit faster, lightly jogging towards him.

They didn't turn on him, he repeated to himself, not on purpose. They were taking advantage of. It wasn't their fault.

_They wouldn't stand with you, they made you stand against them, they let themselves become a monster. _

They weren't monsters! They were heroes! They were everyone's heroes!

The silver one, wearing black flickered before him, drawing back, his long blade still down, digging into Zack's exposed chest, sinking deep into his heart before he even had a chance to react. Zack gasped at the pain that bled into him. His hands reacted automatically, grasping the blade as a uselessly struggle to stop it, all the while cutting himself as he gripped it.

_Do heroes really turn on their people? Do heroes really turn on their friends? _

Zack choked, gasping for air as he struggled with the pain. His attacker merely smirked down at him gleefully, pressing his boot against him as he slowly started dragging the blade out. Zack's hands were cut even deeper as he held onto it, screaming.

_Are they really heroes? Were they ever heroes?_

_What makes you think you're even a hero yourself?  
_

The blade slid out, flickering off the blood it collected. Zack crumbled and fell, quivering as he clutched his chest.

_We aren't heroes. _

Zack's eyes slid up to the towering silver haired man, searching desperately.

_Heroes save people and kill off monsters that threaten them._

He couldn't find a trace of regret or remorse for what he was doing. For what he was about to do. He didn't care at all.

_We killed men that stood for their belief, protecting themselves against a tyrant that wanted to rule them all. _

He raised his sword high, as if ready to strike the ending blow, a blow Zack was sure to come.

_We aren't heroes. We're monsters, just like them._

The blade came down, and a sure thud was heard as a body lay limp, his eyes empty and his face devoid of emotion. Above him, a larger being towered above, large black wings shadowing it; with only glowing red eyes peering up at the remaining two hungrily.

They didn't change their stance at all, not at the sudden death before them.

_And monsters kill. _

A roar rippled out of the creature as it dove for the remaining two, raging emotions of betrayal, hurt, and anger pushing it into action as it dived on them.

In seconds, two bodies joined the first, their eyes empty and their faces blank of any emotion, of any care of what just transpired.

Above them, red eyes glowed angrily as as claw like hands curled into fist.

They weren't heroes.

They weren't saviors.

They were killers, murderers.

Monsters.

* * *

Lightning woke, content and warm in the bed, her head was heavy with grogginess of a much needed rest and the slow and lazy peace that came with finding it. Sliding her lids open, Lightning blinked the sleep out of her eyes as she took in the space around her, recognizing it as one of the castle's many bedrooms, or perhaps it was one of two since they were the only living occupants here.

Just her and Zack.

Zack.

That's right.

Lifting her head and peeking over her shoulder, she was surprised to find that not only had he let her go, his back was to her and he seemed to have been sleeping soundly; there wasn't a trace of the pain written on his face or the tension of his posture. He was lax and still, his face neutral like he wasn't dreaming at all.

A mute, unsettling feeling bubbled inside her, but she quickly brushed it off. There was something off with the way Zack was, she got the clear sense from it; but she couldn't see how anything could be wrong. She was sure Caius did something with the chaos he released, and by how it affected Zack; now, seeing him calm and just neutral...

It was just unsettling.

Reaching out, she lightly rested the back of her hand on his forehead, feeling that his temperature was fine. Her hand moved to his neck, feeling a strong and steady pulse bump under her skin.

Frowning, Lightning drew away, slowly and carefully getting off the bed so not to disturb him. Casting her gaze over his form again, she wondered how could be like this when he was clinging to her yesterday? She shook her head, shrugging it off and slipped out of the room and headed towards the throne room.

Along the way there, like silver petals, her armor came and fluttered around her, settling and hugging her form. With the familiar weight and the light, tickling brush of feathers against her legs, Lightning stood a little straighter, a little more sure as she entered the throne room, sparing a glance at the empty, crystal seat.

Nothing happened or came to her, so she turned away and slipped outside.

Much like the castle itself, the city before her changed and shifted, slowly returning to its original state, healing the destruction and remaking itself into the promised city it was before the fight.

Lightning narrowed her eyes as she thought back to it.

Caius didn't even wait a day for the presence of Etro's Eve to completely vanish. With their guards down, he struck out, enlisting a few eidolons to his aid along with a large pack of behemoths. She had dove in, only to be plucked up into the air at the start of the fight, Caius's dragon form easily coiling his claws around her. Once he had her in his clutches, the fight down below was long as she had focused all her attention on the black and grey bahamut.

At some point, she habeen flung off and left alone in the air.

She had expected to fall and hit the ground, immobile, but not dead; though that wouldn't have stopped Caius from pushing it. Only to end up caught in Zack's sudden embrace, saving them both the trouble of him dealing with Caius on his own.

A shadow darted over her vision, and Lightning nodded her greeting to a dark, humanoid like dragon. "Diabolos," she bid.

_Bahamut turned feral. _

"Feral?" she repeated.

_He smashed Odin's face into the ground._

Well Odin probably didn't like that. Lightning's lips almost twitched up into an amused smile, almost. If she wasn't so unsure about what Caius did, especially to affect Bahamut; she might have laughed at the eidolons' endless bickers between one another, especially in who is stronger.

"Continue to keep and eye on him, and see if he can be reasoned with. I don't want to jump to conclusions, at least, not yet."

Diabolos gave a grumbling growl, before opening his wings and disappearing into the sky, towards where Bahamut was being contained.

Sensing another eidolon present, Lightning turned around, blinking in surprise when she saw Zalera standing by the crystal throne, encased in shadows. Lightning narrowed her eyes at him. Out of all the eidolons, Zalera was the closest to Etro, as well as the most distant. Zalera was the eidolon that dealt with death, death for everything and being. If it wasn't the your time, he'd always come to save you, and if it was, Zalera would let things be, or would manipulate the world to make it so.

If it was Etro's time, Zalera wouldn't stand for her to save her; she made him so. The same went for anyone or anything else. Out of all the eidolons here, Zalera was the one Lightning was the most cautious of.

They stood there for a moment, simply staring at one another. Lightning's blue-green peering into the hollow dark holes of the grinning skull, trying to get some impression of what the skeleton was here for.

"I bet you know what's going on, don't you?" Lightning called out.

Her only response was a click of bones together and the skeleton smiled even more before it dipped back into the shadows, lurched over in a bow as it disappeared and left Lightning alone.

* * *

**i think if lightning wasn't her main element or if her name was kept as claire (eclair in france) diabolos might have been considered as one of her eidolons because of her use of the gravity bomb. **

**after thinking it over and reading a few reviews, i find that i'm going to toss the idea of using FF13-2 into my story. the story in my head is taking a somewhat different turn, also, lightning didn't enlist serah or noel into helping, so neither won't appear, or at least, noel won't (sorry noel, i do like you)  
**

**so the dlc in the end of FF13-2 won't happen as a few of you suggested. serah doesn't die because lightning never brought her into the job, and caius never defeats lightning in this.  
**

**so, thank you for the reviewers and for reading ^^ next chapter should be about week to a month  
**


	26. Chapter 26

Lightning slipped down the steps slowly, the drumming echo of her silver boots on the stone steps drifted through the area. Lightning peered out at the empty, dark city in Valhalla as she gradually slipped down towards it; distantly thinking that it seemed to be holding its breath by this turn of event, waiting for something it seems. Her approach perhaps? Caius's plans? Or the most concerning to her, the outcome with Zack.

He looked fine, sleeping still and expressionless.

That's what made it off to her senses. She hasn't known him that long, but long enough to guess he wasn't that still or possibly that silent a sleeper. Plus, her instincts spiked around him, warning bells chiming in her head.

There was no doubt that there was something wrong with Zack. Caius did something, that was for sure.

What though, the answer keeps escaping her, and Etro is as silent as ever, never giving or offering an answer, leaving Lightning to deal with it on her own.

The enraged howls of Bahamut and the chaos of him fighting off other eidolons filled Valhalla with ominous sounds, deafening the hollow echo of her own boots. Though it was unofficial, Bahamut was Zack's eidolon. The dragon had made the decision when he spotted Zack slipping towards the castle, alerting Odin and watching him from a distance. She had a feeling that the dragon had a role to play with Zack's choice in becoming a Knight.

Because of the connection they had, Bahamut felt what Zack felt, even knew his thoughts.

There was a shuddering crack and Valhalla shook when one of the Shiv sisters were flung back, hitting a near, empty home. Lightning paused to stare at the growing dust and the shudder of the poor abused building while the black and white machine woman pulled herself up, a stern frown on her features. She gives Lightning a dark, annoyed look before jumping up and joining her sister and the other eidolons.

With Bahamut like this, portraying Zack and his own emotions, it just made their situation worse and unnerving.

Lightning sighed, her gauntlet hand rubbing the bridge of her nose. She couldn't think of anything that she could do in this situation except simply wait it out. They'll keep control on Bahamut and an eye on Zack; so far, it was the best solution she could come up with.

She has thought about going out and hunting down Caius, demand what he did.

But she couldn't leave Valhalla, at least, not completely to the eidolons, not when there was an unstable Bahamut, and possibly an unstable Zack as well. Lightning grimaced, already thinking of the possibility of Bahamut getting loose and causing havoc, and she wasn't sure if Zack would be up to stopping him; she even played with the idea that Zack might even help. If Bahamut was going crazy like this, there could be something going on with Zack as well.

Lightning sighed, shaking her head with a dark look at this turn of events. And it just had to happen after Etro's Eve. Did seeing Yuel again possibly spike Caius's ambitions?

Possibly. Serah often was her own ambition, her own drive of moving on and pushing through everything that was thrown at her in the military academy. She had a sister to take care of, to protect, and watch over. She had to grow stronger for Serah, had to become sure and strong for them both.

That was probably something both her and Caius had in common. They both had someone to protect, to get stronger for. It was the only thing that would ever connect an understanding between the two of them. Only real difference between them was that Lightning didn't suffer through the insanity of seeing Serah die over and over again.

Lightning sighed. If it could be done, she would have killed Caius, be merciful and spare him from the life he had to bare and suffer through.

She couldn't do that though, not without killing Etro, a goddess that kept the balance of the world. Without the balance, chaos would spill and rage and nothing would be as it was before. It was a balance not even Etro's father, Bhnivelze would understand.

The bellowing cries of Bahamt thundered frequently now, urging Lightning to hurry. At the bottom of the steps, waiting for her was Ixion; an eidolon very similar to Odin, only a large, jagged horn stood tall and towering, making the air hiss every time he swung his great head. Not even bothering to finish the last of the steps, Lightning jumped up, angling herself and landing perfectly on Ixion's back. As soon as her hands clasped his neck and her legs secure at his side he was off, electricity dancing on his heels.

_You've got quite a sight to see when you get there, _Ixion murmured to her as they sped.

"I'm sure I do," Lightning murmured.

Ixion simply snorted, lightly scoffing at her before leaping up into the air. Keeping her hold tight on him, they surged through the air, straight towards a building. When his hooves hit, Ixion bounced off, jumping off each building and reaching Bahumut in no time. Landing on the ground, Ixion trotted forward, with Lightning smoothly sliding off his back and taking in the sight before her.

The lack and gold dragon was pinned to the ground, four eidolons pressing down upon him. Bahamut thrashed and snarled; his wings jerking while his claws slid and scraped the earth; his head swung widely, jaw snapping; and his glowing violet eyes were now gleaming red.

Lightning grimaced at the sight, easing herself forward so she was before the dragon. Bahamut stilled, leering at her darkly. "Bahamut," she tried.

The dragon hissed at her, snapping his fangs as he struggled to surge forward, trying to reach her. The eidolons on top of him, especially Odin, pressed down harder on the dragon, pinning him down even more.

"Bahamut," she tried again, stepping closer. "Speak to me Bahamut, why the sudden fit?"

The dragon merely growled, thrashing under the weight on top of him. Finally, he spoke, his voice as dark and raging as ever.

_You will die for your lies, Knight. Die, die, die. _

* * *

**thinking it over, i can't see Zack as a still and quite sleeper. i can see him being a turner, cuddler, maybe even drooling or snoring X) lightning is probably a pretty still sleeper though. **

**i know the feeling guest, i _hate _it when good stories have ridiculously long updates. that's why i do what i can to avoid it, making my updates a week to a month.  
**

**i get the impression that Bhunivelze doesn't understand the need for balance, otherwise Mwynn might have informed him, or he didn't believe her if she did; either way, there was a reason why she passed it on to Etro.  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**sorry this chapter took so long guys, half the time was spent wondering what to do with this chapter**_  
_

* * *

_"Die? For my lies? When have I ever lied to you?"_

_You have lied! You have always lied! Just as we all have lied! _

_We fool ourselves, we are monsters! _

_Monsters! _

_And you are one of the biggest monsters yet.  
_

An aggravated twitch in her row alerted the empty space around her how agitated she was. Pushing back her annoyance as best as she could, Lightning opened her eyes and glared up at the mute, empty throne. "Can you explain this to me?" she voiced, a tickling edge of frustration in her tone. "Now would be a good time. One of your most loyal eidolon swears about you like you have wronged him."

Finally, there was a shift in the air. Mute words whispered in her ear, murmurs she could scarcely understand. Feelings and thoughts probed and murmured into her ears and filled her head and her senses. These were something Lightning has grown accustomed too. It seems that only once would Etro speak with them, the rest they had to guess with the feelings and thoughts that she times, they were too vague, and at times, they were too clear.

Right now, feeling of sadness and the guilt of secrecy rippling through Lightning, making the white knight grimace.

Etro wasn't going to reveal anything.

"How about Zack then? Mind telling me what Caius did with him?" she pressed.

Etro seemed to have withdrawn herself completely, and fading unease was the only thing Lightning got before the throne room was empty altogether.

Lightning sighed, getting that she should be wary. Of Zack? Would he be different when he woke? Would he rampage like Bahamut, accuse her of things she couldn't understand.

"Lies," she repeated quietly to herself. What did Bahamut mean? How was she a liar? What did she say or do that made her so? As far as she could tell, there was nothing that she lied about. She was a soldier, and has lived her whole life as a guardian. Watching over Serah, Hope, the people of Bodhum and all of Cocoon, and now Etro herself.

How was she lying about being a guardian?

She always did what she had to do, it was the same for all warriors and soldiers. They always had to. They fight for themselves, their home, and their family. They killed when they had to, and even lied when they had too.

Was this what Bahamut meant?

Lightning snapped to attention, her head flying up to meet the emerald glare of her comrade; now though, she wasn't sure if she should call him a comrade.

Zack stood in the shadows of a hall, peering at her as he leaned against the wall, the glow in his now green eyes being the only thing to immediate that him away. Lightning turned to face him fully, her blue eyes narrowed. In the shadows, Zack's skin was pale, his dark hair a tangled and jagged mess, dark shadows under his eyes brought out the glare in his green eyes, a vivid color compared to those shadows.

Lightning slowly turned to him, her arms down and kept loosely at her side. "Zack," she voiced, nodding to him. "Are you ok?"

Zack's glare softened, his green eyes dimming as his intimidating features shifted, looking more loss, confused, and unsure.

She turned to him fully, her head tilting to the side unconsciously. "Zack?"

His eyes narrowed like he was trying to glare at her again, only it came out more like a scowling pout, like he was torn and reluctant; looking more confused by the minute. She could almost hear the gears turning in his head as he struggled with whatever was going o in his head.

Slowly, she approached him, watching his eyes widen and his body tensed as he realized that she was drawing near.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Nothing," he spat out, shoving past her and into the throne room.

"Something's going on. Something I can't help you with if you don't tell me."

"Who said I wanted your help?!" Zack snarled out, rounding on her fiercely, his green eyes flashing. Breathing in deeply, Lightning calmed herself, soothing her own worries, suspicions, and fears before continuing. "No one. No one said you'd want my help. But that does not stop me from offering it."

A lost, guilty look dawned over him before he shoved it aside, replacing it with rage and aggravation. "So now you offer that help, do you?" he snarled, pacing back and forth in the room. "Now you offer it! Simply because you need me for Caius, don't you? That's the only reason, isn't it? Because of Caius. That's the only reason you give a time a day."

"Zack."

"Now, I say its a bit late though. Too late for you. Where was your help when I really needed it?!"

"Zack!"

"Where were you when my friends were going insane? Where were you when they turned their backs on me? Where were you when everything was falling apart and nothing was making sense anymore?!"

"How could I when I wans't even there?!" Lightning exploded, suddenly in front of him, her features dark as she scowled at him. Zack froze, inches from her as he stared down, wide eyed. For a few seconds, his eyes were a familiar blue.

Lightning's features softened as she sighed. "You need to remember Zack, we're from different worlds. I couldn't have helped you, even if I wanted too. There was no way for me to do so." She reached out, lightly placing her hand on his shoulder. "I'll make up for it by doing so now. Tell me what's wrong."

Zack's eyes squeezed closed as he grimaced, trembling slightly under her hand. "Its all I see," he murmured. "All I see is them turning their backs on me, flashing their swords as they came at me, not an ounce of regret in their eyes despite the friendship we had. And sometimes, I see myself fighting them, their blood on my sword, on my hands... I even see myself looming above their dead bodies." He shuddered under her hand again, whispering, "Its all I can see."

She squeezed his shoulder once more, unsure of how to comfort him. This brought back the moment of when Cid Raines turned on them, becoming half C'ieth so that he could kill them, free them of their burdens. She wasn't sure what Zack had gone through, what was so bad about it that Caius bringing it up put them both in this situation.

She didn't know what Caius brought out in Zack with these memories that he reminded Zack of, but she was going to find out sooner or later, she was sure of that.


	28. Chapter 28

**i am so sorry about this late update! my fault entirely, got distracted with a anime called Blue Exorcist and other stories. to make up for it, i bring you guys a long chapter.  
**

**any way, i feel that The Black Knight has been going long enough, and i will be wrapping it up soon. so thank you all who have stuck with it, but i am ready to move on to something else. **

**i have plans for another FF7/FF13 crossover story, and though ZackxLightning will be a pairing, it won't be a main one, maybe even implied. **

**i'd like to do another ZackxLight story that would be more romantic than this, if you guys would be up for it. just let me know if you'd guys be up for it and i'll write it!  
**

**and again, thank you all for reading and reviewing and sticking with The Black Knight for so long, but i'm going to be wrapping this story up soon. i feel like i dragged it along longer than i should have. **

* * *

"So you really can't tell me what Caius did to you?" Lightning asked, staring out at Valhalla, taking in the sight of the empty city, distantly hearing the enraged cries and squabbles of the eidolons as Bahamut thrashed continuously. Not to far from her, Zack sat, a dark look on his features as he glared out, seemingly becoming angrier and angrier as the seconds ticked by. With a deep growl that sounded unnatural and inhuman to her ears, Zack snarled out, "I already told you that I don't know!" He turned away sharply, his green eyes flaring dangerously. "All I see is this memory or what they did, of what I did..."

_You have lied! You have always lied! Just as we all have lied! _

_We fool ourselves, we are monsters! _

_Monsters! _

Lightning grimaced, shoving Bahamut's sneer out of her thoughts and focusing. Reaching out, she set a hand on Zack's shoulder, steadying him and the raging emotions tumbling and twisting inside him. "Are you sure its a memory?" she voiced.

"It might as well be," he stated, shoving past her and glaring out at Valhalla.

"Zack, I understand that regret can be powerful and overbearing, but you can't let it get to you here-"

"What would you know of regret?!" he snarled.

"I know it well enough," she grumbled back, her patience waning thin with Zack's temper. Stomping after him, she glared up at him, stating, "I regret a lot of things. I regret taking the lives of my comrades and fellow soldiers, I regret not being the sister that I needed to be, I regret pushing a boy to vengeance, and, at times, I regret sealing my fate here; giving my life away to serve Etro for Maker knows how long! I regret for not being there, for not being there, for not being at home, missing out on the lives that all my friends and family are living without me. I regret that I'll be missing so much..."

Lightning trailed, suddenly laughing humorless as something suddenly dawned on her. "Now that I think about it, I'll regret the fact that I'll out live them, I'll out live them all. With Etro, I gave my service, my mortality to her. I cannot die. Not here, unless Etro allows it, just like Caius cannot die unless we stab Etro's heart, killing Etro herself." Lightning glanced down at her hand, shaking her head at the sudden realization. "I'll probably end up another eidolon here. Maybe another Odin, maybe something else. My humanity with whither away till I'm nothing but a being of power, representing Etro and serving her."

She glanced up at Zack, peering into his wide, blue coated eyes, watching as they shined in the dim light of Valhalla . "That'll probably be another thing to add to my list of regrets. Accepting the fate of immortality, to fight and save the timeline, to free my two friends from a fate they don't deserve, and to fight off a man that desperately needs peace that he could never have."

She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "And now you ended up getting dragged into it, even though you were promised a peace that Caius and I could possibly never have. I am sorry that you are involved in something that you aren't even supposed to know, or even care about. I doubt this will even affect your world."

"You're right," Zack voiced suddenly, making her jump, looking up and stiffening at the sight. Green bled over his eyes, covering the pale, glowing blue, with his pupils shrinking as they narrowed, looking like a cat's.

"Zack?" she asked warily.

Those green cat eyes flickered over to her, glaring at her as Zack growled out, "Your right, its Caius. Its his fault. Its his fault that I'm here, that I'm reliving these memories! Its his fault! Its his fault that I'm a monster! Its all his fault!"

Before Lightning could even react, Zack rushed forward, leaping off the edge of the steps fearless, going higher and faster than she ever could. He soared through the air, landing easily on a building and jumping off, making a beeline towards the outskirts of the ruined city.

When it clicked that he was heading towards Caius's domain, Lightning rushed after him, silently summoning an eidolon to help her catch up, surprised that Zack was going even faster and higher than she ever has. In a flare of light, Odin came, running alongside her as she sped after Zack. Jumping up, she easily landed on the horse, willing him to speed up till they were alongside Zack.

"Zack!" she shouted over the rush of air, her hair whipping around her, flickering before her eyes as she peered at the man soaring through the air beside her. He simply casts her a glance before ignoring her, landing on the ground and running. Odin quickly followed, darting past Zack, turning sharply and charging back. Lightning leapt off Odin, just as he shift into a knight, swinging his sword at Zack just to get him to flinch back.

Instead of drawing away like the eidolon planned, Zack charged on, bearing Legacy and slamming the large blade right up against Zantetsuken. Metal hissed and red hot sparks flew as the blade were pressed firmly against each other, both wielders pushing all their strength into the perry.

Lightning watch and baited, stepping around the fight as the two struggled to push the other back. Licking her lips, she chanced it.

"Zack," she called out.

He ignored her, pressing up against Odin as he gritted his teeth in a snarl, his green eyes blazing.

"What good will attacking Caius do you?" she went on, stepping around till she was in his sights.

His green eyes flickered to her, cat like pupils locked on her, his growl becoming more and more ferocious the longer he pressed against Odin.

"Zack," she tried again, taking a step closer; unconsciously making him snap.

Zack let out a savage roar, his eyes blazing as blue energy suddenly wrapped around him like a wild flame. With ease, he pushed Odin away, sending the knight flying, with Zack rushing after him. In a blur, Zack jumped around Odin, swiping his sword at him and battering him around, all the while flying around the eidolon and ready to bat him like he was a giant ball.

It was almost like Zack was using his own Gravity Bomb in Lightning's eyes, making her grimace darkly.

Zack finished his game when he sent Odin flying, crushing through a wall and crumbling it to pieces. He stilled for a moment, taking in the glory that he finally bested Odin when his instincts flared. He turned just in time, raising Legacy such as the silver gunblade Lightning owned parried off his, the metal sliding and hissing at one another. Zack's cat like eyes met Lightning's challenging aqua, hardly flinching from the unearthly glare.

Zack growled warningly, an image flashing before his eyes of her during Etro's Eve, smaller and chirpier. Hardly a sign of this stern warrior before him. "Back off," he grumbled, pushing his blade against hers. She didn't move, instead pressing back against his with just as much pressure.

"I'm not letting you go out," she stated simply. "Not till you are back to your senses."

"They've never been clearer!" he roared, shoving her away and making her skid. He jumped after her, Legacy high in the air, ready to come down and end it before it became a real fight. Only to find himself faltering, almost reluctant. Before he could even fathom why, Lightning glowed blue, much like he did, only hers looked like scattered cracks all over her body. Speeding up, he brought his sword down and cut only the air, Lightning was gone.

Frowning, Zack slowly rose, Legacy ready as he slowly sought her out. She didn't disappoint, diving out of the air, her blade pointed down at him. He met her easily blocking her attack and watching in shock as she disappeared, and reappeared, aiming and nicking his side before disappearing again.

Hand quickly going to his side, Zack snarled. "ENOUGH!" he shouted, slamming his fist to the ground and making it uneven. Silver movement caught his eye and he looked up to see her balanced easily on a ruined column, still glowing with cracks all over her body as she stared coolly down at him. Growling in frustration, Zack glowed blue, letting the seething flames gather and thrash violently.

He flew at her, just as she dove at him and together they danced, a blur of white and black, with hues of blue dangling around them; they filled the air with metal squeals as their blades rang out, biting and slashing at one another. Lightning kept Zack on his toes with her speed, she swayed and darted around him, her blade nipping any side she found unguarded. Zack kept her going with his strength, ready to end it as soon as he could land a blow.

To them both, it was a waiting game.

The first to slip up lost.

It was unfortunate that Lightning was the one that underestimated Zack's speed. She had been too slow one to dodge, and wasn't expecting Zack to speed up, bringing the buster sword up and ramming the blunt side of the blade to her gut, sending her flying away, tumbling down the street, winded and dazed.

Zack followed after her slowly, wincing when each cut and scratch burned with each move he made, though he ignored them mostly, just slowly following after Lightning till he stood in front of her, peering down at her and watching as she panted and huff, clutching her side with a dark grimace on her face.

He should lift Legacy, and bring it down on her, knock her out at least.

But he didn't feel much of a need too. The simple satisfaction that he and Lightning simply went all out and that he was able to overpower her was... it seemed like enough.

"What would you accomplish?" Lightning asked shakily, glancing up at him as she slowly tried to push herself up, breaking him from his own, confused and torn inner world.

"Meeting Caius, getting back at him for what he's done to you; would that really make a change?" she pressed.

"Its what I must do," he returned.

"What you must do, or what you think you must? What about what you want?"

Zack opened his mouth to reply, only for it to close as he stilled for a moment, actually considering her words. Did he really want to go after Caius. Would the attack really matter?

_It won't matter; not to a monster._

And just like that, everything clicked back into place. Everything made sense again.

It didn't matter. Not anymore.

He looked down at Lightning grimace, just as a distant roar was heard. Softly, he told her, "Monsters don't have a reason."

Valhalla seemed to shake as the black and gold dragon landed behind them, Zack stepping back and turning to his Bahamut, reaching out and touching the snarling dragon's snout. Before Lightning's eyes, chaos rose up and shifted around the knight and dragon, covering them both in a thick, stormy fog. Her warnings went off wildly as the air shifted, becoming colder and heavier. Ignoring the urge to flee or even hide, Lightning peered up at the chaos, waiting.

The chaos shifted and Lightning watched as the oddest Bahamut she's ever seen step out. Its body was large, humanoid, and twisted, with both black and amber red on its hide, and large, jagged wings, and a long, barbed tail with a spear shaped tip. The oddest features was the dragon's head. Coated grey in the dim Valhalla light, the head looked like a skull full with odd, curving horns. Its beady red eyes, with small specs of green and blue around the pupil, were locked on her.

Lightning tensed as the dragon fully turned to her, crouching low. She expected the worse, for it to reach out for her, to attack.

It merely roared at her, as if giving her one final challenge before spreading its large wings and taking off, flying for the outskirts, and leaving Lightning alone, half crouched where she was, still wincing at the nasty bruise Zack gave her.

When it was out of her sights, she glanced back to see the only thing remaining was his sword, Legacy.

Lightning sighed as she came to the conclusion that Bahamut and Zack become one, and became some kind of Bahamut.

"Well this is just brilliant," she muttered darkly to herself.

* * *

**i read up that in FF: Lightning Returns, its mentioned, and that Lightning herself realizes, that she is no longer human in a sense, and has become something else. **

**something i do wonder time to time was if a SOLDIER could take on an eidolon in a fight as an equal, or would they be overpowered? **

**someone asked for Zack's Limit Break ability, so i sort of copied what Cloud did in Advent Children, especially since all Limit Break vary and aren't always called Limit Breaks.  
**

**so, those that wanted bahamut sin, i'm guessing this isn't what you had in mind. the idea i have going in my head as that the presence of the jenova cells in zack, and the chaos that caius attacked zack with, affected bahamut's appearance, mutating them to bahamut sin.  
**

**i'll try to update as soon as i can for the next chapter, i really am ready to be done with this story. **


	29. Chapter 29

Caius waited along the beach's shore, staring out at the white, cold water, waiting as he observed, thinking and considering. It was done. He could feel it. His chance of finally getting past Lightning, to the throne where Etro sealed herself. With this outcome, if not as a distraction, could possibly eliminate Lightning completely. A battle of knights. Caius smirked, or perhaps, as a more fitting term, a knight fighting off a dragon.

A bellowing roar filled the empty air, and Caius looked up to see the odd Bahamut flying down towards him, its skull like head constantly facing him. Smirking confidently up at the beast, Caius walked up to it, hardly flinching as it landed on the beach, snarling at him, its wings opening and spreading casting him in a shadow.

"I've seen a creature like you," the immortal told the beast. "I saw a glimpse of you, a great dragon, terrorizing a dying city." The black dragon growled at him, red eyes blazing. Still confident, Caius went on, dark energy gathering in his palm and curling up his arms. "I saw the great power that you have, the great power that could wipe out this replica the Champion made up. Great power that could overwhelm the Champion herself."

Bahamut reacted, claws reaching for him, ready to smash him to the ground. Caius easily evaded, laughing mockingly at the dragon's violent nature. "Don't like that do you?" Caius teased, jumping high into the air to avoid a lashing tail, sending rocks and sand in the air in a thick, brown cloud. Landing on the ground, he twisted Ragnarok out just in time to lock it in with diving claws. The metal hissed as the pointed tips slid across, hooking and locked in the uneven, twisted edge of his sword.

The Bahamut gave him a bellowing roar, its other claws coming at him from the side. Caius raised his own hand, his palm smacking up against it, long black claws sliding past it and grazing his body.

The immortal hardly acknowledge the pain, smirking as he stared up at the seething red eyes, specs of blue and green scattered about the pupil.

"Its time Yuel," Caius whispered to himself. "Its time to cut down the tyranny of Etro, time to free you."

Chaos that was in his palm was pressed up against Bahamut's palm, curling and rising around the dragon. Bahamut jerked against him, only to be held in place as Caius twisted Ragnarok, and keeping his palm pressed against the dragon.

Bahamut jerked and wreathed, struggling to get away as he screeched and bellowed; his roars ringing and raging over Valhalla as Chaos curled and rose over its form.

Caius smirked confidently as he watched the darkness cover the odd, dark dragon.

It was time. Time for the goddess to fall.

* * *

Lightning stood at the top of the steps peering over at Valhalla, grimacing as she listened to roars that came from the beach, and seeing dust cloud of a battle rise. Behind her, the empty throne was silent, letting its guardian observe and listen as the battle raged.

Just as suddenly as the cries filled Valhalla, they went hush, leaving only the drifting dust cloud as the only unnerving thing in the still, sleeping realm.

"This was fated, wasn't it?" Lightning voiced out to the throne, not caring if she got a response or not. "I don't know if you knew that Zack would come, but you knew he would become one with his eidolon, and become... that." She turned, peering at the throne. "It had to be fated," she mused to herself. "Otherwise you would have contacted me, have me done something to prevent it."

The throne was silent, still not breathing a word to her.

Lightning growled at it. "What would be gained letting Zack become Bahamut? Would this really help you? Would this help me? Or am I fighting a useless cause with Caius is supposed to win in the end? If so why did you even bother dragging me here?!" Lightning snarled.

Nothing. No change in the air, no whisper of a sound or voice, Lightning didn't even feel a buzz of emotions or thoughts that Etro would have wanted her to feel.

Lightning sighed tiredly, wanting nothing more to be back on Cocoon, or even Gran Pulse, with her friends and comrades, instead of here, fighting and eternal war with a man that could be fated to win. "Are you even sure this will end well?"

Finally, she got a response.

Warm encircled Lightning, easing the tension and stress from her; her muscles relaxed and any anxiety that bubbled inside her dimmed, and for a moment, there didn't seem to be any problems; that all was well in Valhalla.

Logically, she knew it was far from well.

Zack became one with Bahamut and flew off, and where a battle had cominced was now hush and still. Even the large dust cloud she had seen had disappeared and faded.

Only she didn't feel as bothered or worried as she was before.

Sighing, she accepted the answer Etro gave.

It would be fine.

Everything would be fine in the end.

Though Lightning couldn't see how, she had no reason to doubt Etro, for the moment. If everything was going to be find in the end, she'll put her wary trust in Etro's assurance.

If this was how it was supposed to be, and things were falling into place and Etro knew that everything was going to go as it supposed to; Lightning could accept and cradle the small, reluctant hope that sparked.

Everything will be as it should be. Everything will be fine in the end.

If it meant that Caius would get his deserved peace, Zack a new chance at life, and herself a reunion with her sister and the rest of her adopted family; she was willing to hope for the chance and possibility that the goddess did know what she was doing.


	30. Chapter 30

**i didn't think i was going to make this week!**

**to explain since i can't see a good explanation coming up, in the last few chapters when Zack beaten Lightning, he overpowered her with Limit Break.  
**

**now with Caius overpowering Zack/Bahamut SIN, what's going on in my head is that the chaos that Caius shot Zack with brought out a reaction with the Jenova cells that were in Zack and were messing with him mentally, convincing him that he was a monster, much like Sephiroth, who was guilted by Genesis into believing that he was a monster and found that it was confirmed when he read up on the notes about Hojo's projects. **

**Zack snapped as well and truly believe that he is a monster, and that Caius is to blame for bringing out this realization and change in him and went after him. **

**so when Bahamut SIN attacked Caius, he used chaos again and bringing out another reaction of the Jenova cells and stunning Zack. by the cells reaction and manipulating the chaos, Caius is using it to control Zack and turning him against Lightning. **

**and the reason Zack became Bahamut SIN is because that dragon is sort of like a mutant bahamut that is a mix of all other past bahamuts. in my mind, he's a bahumut with jenova cells inside him that corrupted and changed him. so when zack became one with bahamut, he jenova cells in him changed bahumut into SIN, sort of like the chaos in caius changed bahamut into Chaos. **

**at least, that's whats going through my head, i hope that makes sense since there was a question. **

**also, really, really, really sorry about this and possible future late updates, i was at a bit of a loss on what to do with this chapter...**

**either way, i' going to try to wrap this up about around Ch 32 and again, thank you everyone for reading and i really do hope you've enjoyed it, especially since it was my first Final Fantasy story ever**

* * *

She saw him as a dark figure on the horizon. His form easily as tall as any of the ruins, his wings spread out like a giant, torn sheet, full of holes and tears, intending to cast the empty city in shadow. His skull shaped head was bright against his dark form, his red eyes glowing like fire in the distance as he towered for Valhalla hauntingly.

It was moments like this that Lightning was glad that Valhalla was empty. That the only life here to live in this city was just her. Just her to see and bare with the frightening sight of the large, towering black dragon over the city.

If not, she could almost see it. See the people standing stiff and still, staring up with horror and awe at the sight of the monstrous, mutant dragon, minutes away from either attacking or entering this city; though to them, it could seem like hours in their terrified state.

Imagining it, it helped Lightning's resolution. Her grip tightened on her gunblade's handle, bracing herself. Thoughts of people living here, shadowed by Bahamut's presence, her people, cowering and stiff in his presence. Past teaching from the GC clicked in her head, as natural as instincts, a need to rush out, and protect those figments in her thoughts. To protect this city with all her power.

Behind her, the silent throne watched on, her only audience to her harden resolve.

Bahamut SIN landed on one of the towering buildings, making it shudder under the sudden weight put on it. Sinking its finger like claws into the building, the dragon roared loudly for all of Valhalla to hear, though its blazing eyes were locked on the castle in the distance; more specifically, on the silver Knight that stood, feeling the glare directed at her.

Lightning grimaced at the piercing stare, her eyes drifting away from the intimidating monster and searching for any signs of a man, or another dragon that could be shifting about in the shadows. If this was an attack, she couldn't imagine that Caius would let a chance for a distraction get away.

She never got much of a chance to find her rival. Bahamut roared again, and shadows rose and danced, coming to life and shaping themselves into the familiar forms of behemoths. Cursing under her breathe, Lightning flicked her blade out, bracing herself for the oncoming onslaught. Energy surged and flickered around her, rising with her will to meet the growing shadows.

Eidolons came in a burst of light, rushing past her and diving down to the behemoths below. With a snarl, the army of beasts and warriors clashed and mingled, tearing through the city, making building shudder as dust and dirt rose up.

When the fight hit the building the black dragon was on, Bahamut hissed, pushing off and taking to the sky. Lightning's eyes followed him intently, watching as he continued to fly around the city, hardly interested in attacking, so far.

A snort next to her alerted her of Odin presence. Not turning to the horse like eidolon, she ordered, "Have Phoenix see if she can lead this Bahamut away. I don't want it getting mixed up in a fight between Caius if he shows."

Odin rumbled beside her, his eyes flashing bright.

A sharp cry above caught her attention and Lightning watched with satisfaction at the sight of a flaming fire bird in the air, heading straight towards the dragon. Bahamut was only able to turn his head in time to see the bird before it collided, sinking its claws against its skull like head and dragging them along, hissing at him with a sharp cry before she darted away.

Snarling angrily, Bahamut dove after her and flying away from the city. Content that the dragon was away from the city, Lightning focused on the battle, seeking out the summoner for all the behemoths littering the street.

She found him diving straight towards her, Ragnarok stretched back and ready. Lightning jumped away from the blade, landing on Odin and tearing off into the fray. Caius met along the top of the steps, their blades clashing and skidding against one another before Lightning and Odin slid past, rising into the air and dipping down into the fight below. Caius ran after them, chaos rising and growing around him as he changed into Chaos Bahaumut.

Odin hit the hard, concrete ground, the shock doing little to slow him down as he tore off into the battle, Lightning slashing at any behemoths that dare dive at them. Behind them, Chaos tore after them, hardly caring about any behemoth or eidolon that got in the way, claws reaching for white knight. With a sharp turn, Odin avoid the humanoid dragon, and with a jerk of his neck, he threw Lightning into the air. High in the air, Lightning came down upon Chaos, sinking her blade into his head, though she gritted her teeth when it didn't go as deep as she wanted.

Screeching, Chaos reached for her, his claws coming to cage her in. Lightning pulled her blade out and dove off the head, rolling on the ground and running back to Odin while Chaos was still scrambled.

Switching her blade to gun mode, she fired relentlessly at the silver dragon, pushing him back a few steps before he gathered his wits. Growling, the dragon tore after them, ignoring the bullets as they came.

Grimacing, Lightning turned away, focusing ahead as she leaned forward, helping Odin gain speed, intent on taking the dragon deeper into the city, and farther from the castle that observed the battles below.

A bellow from the dragon cried out after her, securing her intention as heavy steps lumbered after.

* * *

A large, bright, annoying fly.

That's what the bird was at the moment.

Growling to himself in aggravation, Bahamut SIN swiped at the bird, intent on snagging it on his curling, sharp claws. The effort was a waste though, the bird danced away, and any feathers that he snagged just went through the bird and into the open air, though heat flared at the end of the tips that were able to cut into the bird.

Landing on one of the empty buildings, he hissed at the bird out of pure frustration.

How dare the bird. How dare the bird come and mock him like this. It knew that he couldn't touch it, it knew there was no way for him to get a hold of it. It was simply playing with him.

But if he couldn't knock it out of the air physically, there was another way, wasn't there? Narrowing his eyes, he struggled with any idea that could allow him to get rid of the bothersome bird. Memories came to him, memories of his large, towering form attacking another city, a city as dark as this one, but not as empty.

No, the city wasn't empty. It was full of people, wide eyed, gawking people staring up at his form with horrified eyes. ANd there were people rushing at him, a large dark skinned man with a gun arm, a red cat like creature, a few women with black hair, a man in a red cloak, and...

...Cloud...

Cloud was coming straight at him, blade reeled back with his eyes locked on him as he pulled his blade back, ready to bring it down on him.

Fear and betrayal filled his senses and out of pure instinct, he lashed out, energy coursing through him as he fired it at Cloud, any doubt in his mind was blinded by enraged disbelief. Opening his maw, blue fire flew out, rushing out and hitting the fire bird.

Cloud disappeared from his sight as the bird's sharp cry woke him. Surprised and satisfied, he watched as the bird tumbled out of the sky, its form flaring brightly before it disappeared in a flash.

That was one opponent down.

Bright light flared up and caught his attention. Turning, he watched a white blur dart to and fro between the buildings, electricity flickering loudly around their forms as a silver dragon ran after them. On impulse he dove at them, crying out his challenge as he flew at them.

Both prey turned their heads to him and only one stopped out of surprise, the smaller, white prey ran on, speeding up and away as he dove at the silver dragon, crashing into him and pushing them both back into a building that crumbled under the sudden collision.

He was the first to recover. Rearing back, he snarled at the dazed dragon before slashing at him, sending him tumbled to the side. It seemed that was all he needed to wake up from his stupor, much to Bahamut SIN's excitement. His silver counterpart hissed at him before his form shifted and changed from a humanoid to a dragon that stood on two legs, large silver wings splayed out. With a heave, the dragon rose up above him, flying over him and diving at the white prey that paused foolishly to watch the fight.

Staring at the prey, he was able to get a better glimpse of it. A woman with pink hair in white armor on top of a white, horse like beast.

He watched as she went stiff at the sight of the charging dragon, something inside him twitched uncomfortably. Before he could even fathom processing why the sudden unease, he jumped after the dragon, his wings stretched out as he zoomed after him, easily catching up and gleefully sinking his claws into the dragon's side.

The dragon called out sharply, going stiff under him before he started to jerk and twist, struggling to buck off the black Bahamut that clung to him. Distantly, both noticed that the other prey had fled a small distance away, observing the fight with tense curiosity.

Content that the smaller prey wasn't going to get away any time soon, Bahamut SIN focused all his attention on the struggling Chaos below him. With his jaw and the added beak of his skull, he sunk his teeth deep into his prey's sides, purring in absolute delight when the silver dragon shrieked under him, dark liquid drooling down from his side.

With his struggles increasing, Bahamut SIN didn't expect the sudden surge of dark energy to ripple around the silver dragon, sending a cold shock through his system. He jerked back, letting the dragon free. When it clicked that he let his prey loose and that with his overreaction to whatever that dark energy was, Bahamut SIN narrowed his eyes at the silver dragon that half wobbled away, hissing and snarling at him as it tried to fly away and out of the city, to the outskirts of Valhalla.

Deciding to give that dragon some help, he opened his maw, feeling energy surge again that he released after the dragon. Blue fire flared out, diving straight towards the dragon. With a sharp cry, it hit Chaos, sending him flying towards Valhalla's outskirts, a pained, enraged roar echoing through out the still air that gradually became more human, the dragon's form also shrinking in the mass of fire before he disappeared completely.

Proud of his victory, he roared out, letting the world know that he overpowered a creature of his own kind.

He wasn't done though. He almost forgot about her, the odd, pink haired woman that wore white armor. If she hadn't moved, he might have flown off, to hunt down the remains of Chaos and finish him, or destroy the city and anything else that moved.

She moved though, catching his attention. Turning to her, he found her by herself, peering up at him, her companion not too far, observing and tense.

Turning his gaze back onto the woman, he debated with himself as he peered down at her.

She didn't flee like she should have. She didn't hide from him like she should have. She stood there, calm and curious, though she was ready for a fight if he dove at her, her hand curled around the handle of her blade.

Strangely though, he didn't feel any immediate need to strike her like he did with Chaos. For some odd reason, he was content with simply observing and musing, wondering what was with this odd human that lurked alone. He leaned closer to her, noting how she took a step back, her eyes narrowing at him. He still didn't attack, turning his head to look at her better with his red eyes.

She was familiar, that was for sure. He knew her.

She wasn't an enemy... at least, he didn't feel like she was.

Who was she though? He grumbled to himself, not knowing what to do with this situation.

The woman moved on her own, snapping him out of his daze as she shifted her body towards him, taking small steps towards him. Her hand rose up as if she was going to be it on the bloodied tip of his maw, but then she dropped it at her side, and for reasons he couldn't understand, the action left him... disappointed.

She spoke though, she spoke a single word that made him freeze and more lost than he has ever been with this meeting.

"Zack?"


	31. Chapter 31

**i'm having computer problems at the moment so i've been working on this as much as i can on a different computer, though the computer i'm using is limited for open use since a lot of people use it -_- just have to make the best of it. **

**and i have decided, The Black Knight will end Ch 32 to 35**

**Once its done, i'll be starting on a new story for Zack and Lightning, something a bit more romantic than this. **

* * *

"Zack?"

Zack?

_Zack?_

_Zack..._

That one word she spoke, that one single word; it messed him up more than he was prepared for. It was familiar, so achingly so. Like something he knew his whole life, a piece he could never give away or forget. It seemed out of the question to do so.

But it came with much too though. Faces drifted before his eyes. Familiar faces that he knew. And pain, pain of a separation, of many separations and losses that he'd rather not see or go through again. The pained memories that filled him raked over his mind like claws, leaving deep imprints. He hissed darkly, shaking his head as if to rid it, snapping at the woman.

She didn't draw back though, her eyes staying glued to his. "Zack," she said the word again.

He roared angrily at her.

Stop saying it. She had to stop saying it!

His claws rising up, he dove it down at her, intent on removing her from his sight. She easily jumped over his hand, and even landed in the same spot, her own jutting out and touching the back of his, light electricity racing up his arm, making yelp as he jerked back.

"I know you're in there Zack," she said boldly, not shying away from his blazing eyes. "I know you can hear me." He hissed at her, backing away as his claws curled and twitched, almost lashing out but just as reluctant too. He didn't know why, but there was something about this woman that he just couldn't... he couldn't bring himself to attack.

Every time his claws rose up, they quivered and dread would fill him. Faces flashed before his eyes, familiar and painful faces that would fade just as quickly as they came.

This woman would like them.

She should fade like them.

She should fade like everyone else, like all those other faces that came and swept before his eyes. She should be gone like the rest. No longer a presence before him, just another painful memory to rage inside his head. She should be gone, she should fade...

...Did he really want her to fade like them?

The woman took a step towards him, staring up into his eyes, her voice firm as it filled the air. "You've got to remember Zack. Remember the good times, good times that you had, they're there Zack, not just bad memories."

He rumbled down at her, backing away slowly, his mind swimming as he was torn.

Good memories? He could've scoffed. All he could see were bad, faces that brought pain, faces he knew. Faces that would turn cold with fury or neutrality as they came at him, weapons bared.

There were no good memories.

He was sure...

And so was she.

Were there good memories? Where there were such a thing? How would she know? How would she know that he had good memories?

As if to assure him, she followed him fearless till she was inches from from the tip of his ivory beak. Reaching up, she lightly rested her her hand on the tip, feeling the smoothed, etched bones under her palm. He stiffened at her touch, feeling the light pressure resting on his bone beak. "There are good memories," she eased, "I may not know them, but there are good memories Zack."

He drew away from her, backing away from her touch and shaking his head stubbornly, hissing and growling in frustration. There were no good memories...

"What of Etro's Eve?"

He stilled.

That also rang a familiar chime in his mind. Not as large or present as Zack does, but it still filled his head and senses, leaving warmth to thrive and beat inside. An unknown feeling of peace filled him, stilling him from where he stood stiffly; almost lost with all the emotions going through him, unfamiliar and soothing.

What was it about Etro's Eve that brought these feelings?

"We met that night," the woman went on. "The night you were brought peace through Fenrir and Phoenix. You saw who you needed to see, you talked to who needed to talk to. Surely you remember the good memories from that night," she stated, reaching up and touching the tip of his beak again, this time though, magic flew through her, tickling up through him and coursing through his head.

Images flew before his eyes, the sight of a tall man with messy black hair, glowing blue eyes, and a x shaped scar on his cheek. Perched upon his shoulders was a girl that looked a lot like the woman before him, with her hair pale, almost white though there was a subtle hue of pink gleaming against the light, her eyes vivid and bright against her pale skin and upon the man's shoulders and dark hair.

There were colors and shapes all around them as well, with both of them bright and beaming as they mingled around the colors, wading through a mass of figures and shades, with the girl constantly pointing and directing, the man himself hardly noticing her on his shoulders as he listened, always looking where the the girl pointed.

The scene shifted and he found himself before two pale haired girls that grinned and beamed up at the man before they darted off, one lingering a bit longer than the other before she darted off and the man turning to find a large flaming bird looming before the man. The woman's hand dropped then, but he hardly noticed, too lost in the memories that came, his attention focuses on the bird before his eyes as it stretched out its wings and sweeping the over the man.

Colors faded and the world became white and another man appeared before him, a frighteningly familiar man. With flat, thick hair, a broad chin, and kind dark eyes peering up at him with a pair of white wings on one side of him, shifting and twitching slightly.

He knew this man.

This man, he's seen this man before, with cold neutrality and lost resolution. This man, he's held a large blade before him and came charging at him.

Yet this man, he was smiling and relaxed, almost like he was an old friend.

This, this was... Angeal.

This was a friend.

This was his friend.

This is his friend.

He blinked, the images came, memories of better times, or happier times, with him laughing with the same faces and people that used to stare at him coldly, with their blades pointed at him. Memories of a girl in a pale dress that lived in a church full of flowers, memories of a blonde boy with high expectations for his future. Many others came before his eyes, reflecting and showing him everything, overriding the bad scenes in his head with more assuring and easing sights. And then, just as quickly as they came, they faded out and he blinked a few times, refocusing his gaze on the woman the who peered up at him, observing him patiently. He focused on her, unaware that the red of his eyes have faded, leaving the familiar glowing blue that he used to have.

"Zack?" she voiced again.

Zack. That was his name.

He was Zack.

He wasn't a mindless monster. He did live through pain and had suffered through rough times, but there were happier times. There were better times, there were just as many good times as there were bad. They were just as precious as the nightmares were bad in his mind. He wasn't a monster as he had thought.

He was evil, he wasn't a tool for destruction.

He was Zack.

A hero.

A tragic hero, but he was still a hero.

He stood for what he believed in, protected his friends and helped them as best as he could.

He wasn't a monster, he never was.

And this woman, she was Lightning. His comrade and his... his friend. He opened his maw, growling as he struggled with the words he wanted to say, but he couldn't say what he wanted. Still, despite the growls that filled and rumbled through the air, Lightning seemed to understand. She smiled at him, smiling that rare smile that she hardly showed to the world.

She understood.

If he could've, he might would have smiled sheepishly at her. Eased with her understanding and the sudden relief that came with it.

He glanced down at himself though, taking in the long, gnarled claws that replaced his hands, seeing how large and frightening they were, realizing the rest of him might be just as bad. He probably really did look like ever bit a monster that he believed himself to be.

A light touch on his claws made him jump and he saw Lightning resting her hands on his own. "We'll get you turned back," she promised, "you made a deal with Etro to start life anew. We'll get this fixed."

He could only nod to her as he slowly stood, grimacing at the sight of how small she was compared to him. Ignoring it for a moment, he spread his wings out, intent on bending down to give her a ride back to the castle, before he could though, he felt a sudden pressure on his back and fast movement sloping up.

Confused, Zack glanced over his shoulder to see Caius jump into the air, his wicked blade pointed down with dark energy swirling around it before he drove it down into his back.

Sharp pain erupted inside Zack, cold traveled through his veins, burning him under his skin and through his core. His ears rang, his throat quivering as a loud bellow that he realized was his own roar filling the air.

The last thing he saw was the shocked face of Lightning staring up at him before his world went dark.

* * *

Lightning flew back, skidding over sand and stone and digging her boots into them to slow herself down, with her arms up to protect herself from the sudden lash out. Once she was still, she looked up, grimacing at the sight before her. Zack, or now Bahamut SIN stood before, his eyes red once again, and was in a threatening crouch.

On his back, a sword was driven deeply into it, practically seeping chaos; behind it, Caius himself stood as smugly as he could, crouched slightly with deep cuts and harsh burns at his sides, dark energy surged around him, healing the wounds slowly as he stared down at her with sure eyes.

"Its time Lightning," he told her. "Its to end this eternal fight and to end the goddess tyrant rule," he roared out, Nahamut SIN snarling along with him.

Slowly, Lightning drew up, sighing to herself as she tightened her grip on her gunblade.

Naturally, she returned it.

"Then lets finish it with a battle that even the gods themselves will remember."

Caius grinned at her, his eyes flashing dangerously and eagerly, the chaos around his sword thickening. Responding to his eagerness, Bahamut SIN dove forward, reaching out for Lightning with twisted claws and a gaping jaw.


	32. Chapter 32

**almost finally done... i'm going to miss this though, but i'm ready to be done. this chapter's longer than it should be actually**

* * *

Like before, Lightning leaps back and away from Bahamut SIN and his reaching claws, her own eyes flickering as she sent out her own flare of magic, trying to reach any eidolon that was in the area. A flicker of energy responded, assuring Lightning that she wasn't completely alone here.

Sending a glare at Caius, Lightning turned around, speeding off and away from the mutant dragon king. Snarling after her, the dragon pursued, shaking up the ground as he half crawled, half ran after her; his long claws sinking deep into the ground as he pursued her, his wings scraping against the building with his tail knocking right into them, toppling some of them over. On top of the charging dragon, practically clinging to his sword was Caius, watching with eager amusement as she fled, a chaos controlled dragon hot on her heels. Usually, it was him that was doing the chasing, but to actually watch and not do it himself he would have cackled if he could.

But the pain in his side was a sore reminder.

Tightening his hold on Ragnarok's handle, he purposely pressed it deeper into the dragon, the chaos spiking and tearing through the dragon; he took pleasure in hearing the angry hiss from it and how it paused in its crusade to quiver at the cold burns coursing through it.

That was revenge for earlier.

Caius looked up and regretted.

Lightning was high in the air, bullets flying from her and her odd weapon, hitting the dragon easily and even him with his crouched form behind Ragnarok.

His blade did little against the bullets though. Energy and force surged in them, easily knocking him off the dragon's back and leaving Ragnarok behind and imbedded.

With his gone, Bahamut SIN was free, though his eyes still flared a bright and vivid red, and were still locked on the woman that shot at him. Bullets bounced off him, making him stumble at the energy that came from them but pushed through, intent in swiping her off the face of the earth, the dark presence around the sword in his back flaring darkly as it encouraged the dragon's actions.

A dark blur cut into the air and Bahamut SIN reared back, screeching sharply as it swung its head, trying to rid the sudden weight added to his beak.

Teeth sunk deep into the bone of his skull, claws scraping along to help keep him rooted, Fenrir's blazing fearlessly glared into Bahamut SIN's own. Hissing at the wolf eidolon, the dragon's claws flew up towards the wolf, which he easily evaded. Letting go of the beak and pushing off, Fenrir flew over those claws, landing near Lightning and allowing the white knight to leap on top of him.

With Lightning tight and secure on his back, he dove forward, leaping up to bounce off a building and flying back at the dragon. His own claws hit the dragon hard, sinking past the metal hide and into the flesh underneath, his teeth soon following. Lightning jumped up, using the momentum to rise above Bahamut SIN and lands on his back, quickly darting towards Ragnarok.

As soon as her hands curled around the handle, chaos sprang to life, the dark energy burning her hand with an angry hiss. Gritting her teeth, Lightning ignored the pain that seared her hand and focused solely on pulling the blade free from the dragon's back. Bahamut SIN reared back, screeching as she tampered with the blade, Fenrir swung wildly from where he clung to the dragon, holding on tightly as the dragon thrashed, struggling to dislodge both the knight and wolf.

Lightning swore when Blazefire Saber slipped from her fingers and fell past and off the dragon, tumbling down to the ashen streets below. Gritting her teeth, she wrapped both her hands around Ragnarok, rooting herself as Bahaumut thrashed and screamed. Pain burned away at her flesh, sweat beaded down her brow as she struggled against the chaos and the dragon himself.

A sharp roar rang through the air and she turned to see more chaos come and shape itself into the dreading and familiar presences of Hades.

"You've got to be kidding me," she muttered to herself.

Hades screeched, attacking fast as he raised his scythe high into the air, quickly bringing it down upon her. Tightening her grip on Ragnarok, Lightning flung herself away from the oncoming scythe and grasping onto a near spine that were dotted along the dragon's back. The scythe struck Ragnarok, making the wicked blade ring loudly and vibrate, much to Bahamut's great discomfort.

Screaming, Bahamut thrashed wildly, intent on dislodging all occupants that clung to him. The effort proved ineffective as they still clung to him, Fenrir sinking his teeth deeper and Lightning and Hades grasping the spine even tighter. When he stilled, Hades lashed out as fast as he could, screeching at the white knight. Lightning shifted, letting the blade cut into the spine before flying towards Ragnarok again, her sore, burning hands holding the handles tightly.

She turned haughty eyes towards Hades, smirking at him as she waited.

Hades took the bait, swinging his scythe down just as she pushed off, gliding to another spine and letting the scythe hack into the blade and bring out another violent scream from the dragon. Unlike the first time, a large crack was on Ragnarok.

Growling to himself, Bahamut SIN jerked, successfully flinging off Fenrir and even Hades out of surprise; Lightning clung to his spine, keeping her in place on the dragon's back.

Crouching down, Bahamut spread his wings and pushed himself off into the air, intent on getting as far away from the two on the ground as possible. Lightning clung to the spine, focusing the energy in her and willing Blazefire to come to her. It came in a surge of power, its hilt resting eagerly in her palm.

Pointing Blazefire at Ragnarok, Lightning fired ruthlessly at the chaos blade. Each bullet hit its mark, sending a tremor through the sword and into Bahamut, making him scream and wreathe in the air. Lightning clung to the spine, gritting her teeth as she fired ruthlessly, watching it intently as cracks started to appear.

She was so close. "Come on," she whispered, electricity dancing on her and swelling around Blazefire, "break."

Bullets flew out in bright flares of light, bombarding Ragnarok ruthlessly till the blade shattered, crumbling and scattering into chaos, Bahamut and Caius's wail filled and shook of Valhalla. Lightning peered back to where Caius was, seeing man seizure on the ground, clutching his heart as he screamed. Hearing a flicker of energy, Lightning looked back just in time to see the chaos dive past her and towards the pained man flailing on the ground.

Below her, Bahamut SIN groaned, and Lightning watched stiffly as his form began to darken, his solid form shifting into the foreboding black mist of chaos before it too flew down at Caius, leaving Lightning and an unconscious and armor less Zack in still air.

The seconds it took for it to click in Lightning's mind, they were already diving straight down to the city below.

"Zack!" she screamed over the air, reaching to try and grasp the unconscious man falling near her. When he didn't react or respond to her call, she desperately reached out for him, managing to grab his arm and quickly pulling him close, his warm body pressing against her firm armor as they tumbled down together, the feathers of Lightning's skirt falling away and drifting ivory feathers in the air.

Lightning clung to Zack as the air screamed past her ears, struggling to stay conscious as her head became light and as her world spun. Desperately, she sent out a flare of magic, willing any present eidolon to come to their aid before she joined him in unconsciousness.

Aid came in a flare of warm, bright light. Soothing heat enveloped them both, and Lightning found that they were smoothly sailing through the air, no longer in a headfirst dive towards Valhalla. Shifting slowly from Zack's side, Lightning looked out to see them on a mass of golden red feathers, softly brushing against their skin. "Phoenix," Lightning sighed, relieved. The firebird below her cooed, easily carrying the humans through the air, her bright white eyes peering down at the swirl of chaos on the ground. Lightning followed her gave, moving closer to Phoenix's neck to stare down at the mass that swam, with slight hues of green seen flickering in the darkness.

Lightning grimaced. "I don't know if I will be able to handle that," she muttered to herself, watching as it grew and jerked, a limb of an arm, leg, or wing seen occasionally jerking out. A dragon like head even came out, breathing a flare out into the air before it disappeared into the mass.

"Chaos and SIN are becoming one, aren't they?" Lightning ask the bird grimly.

Phoenix rumbled at her, turning away and flying towards the castle, Lightning crawled back, setting a steady gauntlet on Zack to keep him in place while her other clung to the feathers below. Her head still light from the use of magic and the drop, she felt like she was hungover. Grimacing, Lightning sat and waited through it, watching as the castle grew closer while Caius's roars grew louder and louder.

Phoenix lightened down along castle, right outside the throne room and its gaping window to Valhalla. Lightning eased herself and Zack off the firebird and allowing her to take off and return to the sky, turning to find Zalera standing outside the throne room, the skeleton and woman standing attentively and smiling as they always did, knowing something she didn't.

Lightning turned away from them, dragging Zack inside the security of the castle and laying him gently before the throne.

Behind her, Valhalla darkened as clouds rolled in and chaos spread, making the dim world as dark as a moonless night. Lightning stared out into Valhalla, watching as shadows mingled and blended, looking like one big twisted mass together, she could hardly tell what anything was anymore. Valhalla shuddered as thundering booms filled the air, and Lightning realized that those were wings, flapping wings followed by a bone shaking roar that promised death to all his foes.

Lightning stared down at her shaking hands, and then at the unconscious Zack. She turned to the throne, staring up at it silently, likcing her lips nervously.

"I don't know what to do," she shakily admitted, resisting the urge to fall forward and crumble. It felt like her strength was fading fast, all the power she put into those bullets to secure that Ragnarok broke, freeing Zack from the chaos's hold. It left her drained and empty.

She didn't know if she could do this. Caius was at the prime of his power, two powerful dragons of raw destruction fused together, intent on crushing everything in its path. She didn't have the power to fight it off.

"I'm sorry," she whispered; whether it was to Zack or Etro, she didn't know. Maybe it was to both of them.

A soothing warmth enveloped her, embracing her and easing the tiredness and worries away. Lightning even jerked when she felt a spark of energy coursing through her, feeling the assuring pressure of a hand lightly touching the space where her l'Cie brand used to be. A single word hummed in her head as power filled her.

_Together._

Lightning relaxed, closing her eyes and leaning into the warmth.

Together. They'll stop Caius together. She'd give everything she had to Etro to allow the goddess the power to stop Caius. No matter the risk.

* * *

Zack slowly woke to the world, groaning as his whole body throbbed. It felt like he went out and had a drinking contest with his buds, only his whole body throbbed instead of just his head. Boldly, Zack opened his eyes, half expecting to find himself slouched on a bar floor or in his bedroom.

He did find himself on the floor, though not of any bar or bedroom he's ever been. Before him, a crystal throne sat proudly, gleaming like a candle in the dark room. Zack blinked sleepily at it, silently staring at it and struggling to figure out where he's seen it before.

It clicked in his head suddenly and memories bombed. His last stand for Cloud, waking up in Valhalla, riding a wolf home, riding a dragon and becoming, Lightning...

Lightning!

Zack flew up, only to freeze, cursing as he clutched his head as a dizzy spell wrapped and tugged at him, making his vision swim as it felt like his head was spinning. Opening his eyes gingerly, Zack peered out, finding himself alone in the dark throne room, the crystal throne itself glowing brightly, chasing away most of the shadows and offering him some light.

Slowly, Zack looked around, surprised by how dark it was, and how alone he was. Quietly, he found himself mumbling, "Lightning?" Moving slowly so he stood, he called out her name again, louder this time.

A flutter of movement caught his ears and he turned just in time to get hit by a blur sending him tumbling back slightly. Looking down at it, Zack was surprised to find Mog clinging tightly to his shirt, the very shirt he came in, no armor on him at all.

"Mog?" he managed.

"Kuupo," the moogle moaned, hiding his face in Zack's shirt and trembling. "Scary..."

"What's-" Zack was interrupted when a loud explosion violently shook the world, litterally, making him jump at the suddenness and at the tremors going through the ground, making the castle shudder and tremble, letting dust and small pieces of stone fall. Mog squealed, dashing up Zack's body and whirling around to cling to the hair at the back of his neck.

"What's going on," Zack asked, steadying himself and the moogle on his shoulders.

"Outside," Mog squeaked, nestling himself in Zack's hair. Zack ran towards the castle entrance, ignoring the moogle's pleas to go back inside and stepping out, nearly falling to his knees in shock.

If he had thought Valhalla was dark before, it certain was now. Pitch black to his eyes, the only light to be found was a gleaming ball that darted around through the sky, with the occasional burning flame rushing after it. "What is going on, Mog," he asked again, staring in shock at everything he could see, struggling to grasp what was going on.

"Mistress," Mog squeaked, "Mistress became one with Etro, just as Caius became with one with two dragons of destruction. They're fighting it out now."

"So that light..."

"Is Mistress... and Etro."

Zack stared at the ball of light, watching it dart around in the air, flying away from the monster that was hot on its tail, emitting thunderous snarls and roars the whole way, flares of fire wisps out of its maw. The light darted around, slamming into the dragon's side, making it screech of pain and giving Zack a glimpse of the twisted dragon before him.

It really was a mix between Chaos Bahamut and the dragon he remembered becoming. It had a skull shaped head, only broader and thicker, with its eyes glowing a violet red. Its arms were long and manged, with four torn, skeleton like wings and a long lashing tail. It was twice the size of the golden and black Bahamut he rode, easily ten times bigger than him or Lightning. It was frightening and intimidating, and even the blow that was struck didn't seem to hinder it much.

Yet Lightning was still holding her ground against Caius.

Zack fists curled, his muscles tensing. Mog sensed the change in Zack, shyly peeking forward and staring at him. "Kupo?" he asked meekly. "If I didn't have doubts, this wouldn't have happened," he admitted, "or if I didn't let Caius get in my head..."

"There was corruption in you," Mog said warily. "Etro sensed and as did Lightning. Something in you that wasn't human...but it wasn't as present in you as it was in Caius. That's why Etro offered you to be a knight."

"The armor is gone," Zack sighed, staring down at his torn, gloved hand. He was back in his SOLDIER uniform, all torn and ripped. He must have lost it when he broke the deal with Etro.

A loud boom from the battle made them both jump, Zack looking up and watching it intently while Mog quivered and hid behind him. "You, your armor isn't gone," the moogle assured. "Its still there, you just need to summon it."

"Its not gone?" Zack asked, "But didn't I break my deal with Etro?"

"You never attacked Etro," Mog pointed out, "even as Bahamut, you fought off Caius. You're still in her service."

Zack felt a grin ride up his face at this, his eyes shining brightly and coyly. He was still in business then. Should still be in business. Closing his eyes, he reached inside himself, searching for anything remotely related to power that he could use, the sound of the battle and the jump and flutter of the overwhelmed moogle were deaf to him as he lost himself in his search.

A familiar weight embraced his body and Zack looked down, smirking when he saw the black armor around him, and felt the heavy weight of his Buster Sword behind him. Grinning, he turned to Mog, asking, "How does Lightning summon eidolons?"

"Reach out with your mind," the moogle instructed, uneasily backing away from him. "You'll know when one responds to you, and I'm... going to guard the throne." The moogle flew off, making a beeline towards the throne.

Zack turned back to the battle, watching as it the large dark dragon and the light clash and dance around one another. Closing his eyes again, he spread out his mind, searching and probing for any life that would come to his aid.

He felt a spark that made him jump. Zack smirked confidently, an eidolon found. Racing forward, Zack jumped high into the air, off the top of the stairs and going higher than he's ever have. His eyes on the battle, he dove down to the ground below, meeting the summoned eidolon half way and easily riding his comrade in arms towards the fight, beaming the whole way.

"Didn't think I'd ever ride you Odin," Zack called over the wind, he couldn't help himself from leaning forward and staring at the metal horse.

Odin shook his head at him, scoffing at him with a loud rumble as he tore off towards the fight, Zack leaning forward to help the eidolon with speed. With Odin's body surging forward, they reached the playing field in no time. Grasping his neck tightly, Zack allowed Odin to throw him high into the air, straight towards the large, dark body above him. Legacy bared, Zack dug his sword deep into the dragon's exposed belly. As soon as his blade slipped past the skin, Zack's magic flared, seering through the dragon's core, ripping a sharp scream out of Caius.

Zack kicked off the dragon, falling away from the dragon's ashing claws as it turned to face him, leaving him exposed.

Lightning took the chance, the flare of light diving down and dragging her blade down the skull head, leaving a large and notable crack. Bahamut SIN reared away from them both, screeching loudly.

Jumping high, Odin easily caught Zack, and all three dipped down to the ground below, on the ground, Zack got a good glimpse of Lightning, dimming the light around her enough so that he could see. She looked the same in her silver armor and pale pink hair, the biggest difference was the six, glowing ivory wings coming out of her back and the white pupils in her eyes, making glow brighter than his Mako eyes ever could.

"Lightning?" Zack asked, peering down at her from Odin's back.

She blinked up at him and he couldn't tell if he was talking to Etro or Lightning. Those eyes shifting away and peered up, Zack following to see the dragon hovering above, a dark red sphere charging up from its maw.

"That looks like it could hurt," Zack murmured to himself.

The white knight didn't reply, instead, she raised her weapon high, and Zack eyed the odd sight of it, it looked like a sword shaped like two rigid hooks put together. The sword in her hands glowed brightly, and white spheres came, embedding themselves in the blade, each sphere that came, the sword grew brighter and brighter.

Odin shifted beneath Zack and he got off just in time as Odin glowed as well, shrinking into a ball of light and flying towards the sword and disappearing into it.

"You're finishing this up," Zack whispered, staring at the shining blade. Lightning glanced at him, peering at him with her glowing eyes silently. Slowly, she nodded to him, closing her eyes as her wings spread, bringing the sword closer to her as she crouched. Zack stepped back slightly looking up just in time to see Bahamut release the red sphere, sending down upon them.

Lightning's flashed open and she pushed off the ground, her wings taking high into the air at a fast speed, glowing brighter and brighter till she was a ball of light. Easily, she cut through the red sphere, piercing it like an arrow and flying straight towards the shocked dragon.

The blade struck Caius right in the heart, the pure white light flaring bright out against the shadows that covered Valhalla, and Zack watched through squinting eyes as white cracks stretched and slithered over the dark form, covering him completely in web of white cracks. Time seemed to have stopped then, the whole world holding its breath, frozen in shock.

Then, like a switch being flicked on, time caught up and moved. Bahamut seemed to explode in light, encasing Valhalla in a blinding sheet. Zack turned away and hid his eyes completely, struggling to block out the raw light that filled the world and even seemed to creep under his closed lids.

When it darkened enough, Zack looked up, seeing the great dragon that was once Caius was gone and that Lightning was descending, a trail of white feathers falling after her.

It clicked in Zack's head that Lightning was falling a little too quickly...

Sucking in a sharp breath, Zack bolted forward, jumping up and catching her before she hit the ground hard, though the sudden collision sent them both down into the hard ground, with Lightning slumped on him. Groaning, he pushed himself up, his hands holding her securely against him. Zack sighed in relief at his successful capture, lightly shaking her as he tried to rouse her. When Lightning didn't move or stir, he got worried, quietly mumbling her name over and over again as he tried to wake her. He tugged his gauntlet off, resting it on her neck.

His blood seemed to go cold when he didn't feel a pulse, and could hardly hear her breath.

"Lightning," he whispered desperately.

So focused on her, he hardly noticed the growing presence around him. Eidolons came and gathered around him, peering down at him quietly and respectfully. Zack looked up though when a very human figure moved in the corner of his eye. Before him stood the familiar figure of a woman dressed in black, her features hidden by a hood though white glowing eyes stared down at him, with six, white glowing wings.

"Etro," he whispered knowingly; Etro must have taken her heart back. Shaking those thoughts away, he said, "she's not waking."

Etro tilted her head at him, staring down at Lightning's still figure calmly. Zack tightened his hold on the white knight, waiting impatiently for the goddess to do something about it. "Etro!" he snapped.

_I know._

Her soft voice hummed in his mind, stilling him and his thoughts. _I know she's not waking. She'll probably never wake up here in Valhalla again. _

"What do you mean," Zack asked slowly, his voice going dark as he tightened his hold around her.

_Her time here is done, Zack Fair. As is yours. You have served me well. _

"Done?! Done! She's not dead! Etro!"

Etro merely smiled, her eyes shining. _And as the deal goes, you serve me well, I serve you. Enjoy your life as best you can. _

Before Zack had a chance to even move, much less speak, his body went weak, the armor on him suddenly too heavy and he found himself falling back, his head going light as the world around him went dark.

* * *

**what Lightning was using was Odin's sword, Zantetsuken. Usually when Lightning uses them and Odin is in his Gestalt mode, she usually keeps them separate. **

**well, there is one more chapter after this, the epilogue. **

**...and then The Black Knight is finally done...wow. the second chapter story i've written and its one of my longest too...**

**thank you so much, everyone that's read and reviewed. i'll see you guys in the epilogue, along with heads up on my next Zack and Lightning fics, that should be more romantic than the Black Knight was ^^**


	33. Epilogue

**thank you everyone for reading, faving, and following The Black Knight. it is the first FF fic i've ever written, and probably came out longer than it should have X) but i'm glad its finally done, and a little sad. but its not my last Zack and Lightning story ^^**

**as a heads up though, so far, i have no plans for a sequel to The Black Knight, and i doubt that there ever would be one... unless it was Zack adjusting to life on Cocoon but i can't see myself taking that story too far. **

**now, i do have two, maybe three upcoming stories for Zack and Lightning: To Court a Queen and SOLDIER at Her Side; and the last i'm still thinking about, Puppy.  
**

**To Court a Queen: is a bit historical, Zack is a knight sent by his king to woo and marry Queen Lightning to strengthen an alliance between Bodhum and Midgar from the growing threat of Paddra's king, Caius. there are other pairing in this and doesn't focus entirely on Zack and Lightning, but they are the main ones. story has also a very high chance of being long.  
**

**SOLDIER at Her Side: inspired by two chapters that were written in my story 26 Moments of Zack and Lightning. in this, Claire is a survivor of Nibelheim, wandering around aimless after Sephiroth destroyed her home. She finds an unconscious and nearly dead Zack and against her better judgement, helps him. i have no idea how long this would be, it could be quite short. **

**Puppy: also inspired by a chapter from 26 Moments of Zack and Lightning and the chapter has the same name. Zack should have listened to Angeal when he told him don't pick up strange Materia he doesn't know. Especially when it literally turned him into a puppy. i don't know how seriously i could take this one, but could be a fun story to work on, and like SOLDIER at Her Side, could be short, but could also be long. **

**anyway, these two probably won't appear till i'm done with 26 Moments of Zack and Lightning, if you guys have a preference on which should appear first, let me know, otherwise, i'll surprise you guys.**

**anyway, thanks for reading everyone! and i hope you enjoy the epilogue and that you'll look into more of my work in the future ^^**

* * *

Zack slept peacefully and deeply, hardly aware of anything around him and didn't even bother wanting too. He was in too much bliss to want to wake up. It was soft and warm around, feeling like there were warm arms wrapped around him, keeping him warm, safe, and secure to sleep his worries away. There was nothing to disturb him either. Nothing uncomfortable pressed against him, no sound to tickle his ear, and nothing to brush against his face. He even felt nimble fingers curl through his hair, running through the strands soothingly, combing them with the right amount of pressure and putting him into an even deeper sleep. He sighed contently at this.

There was no way such peace could be ruined.

Till a hard jab at his temple woke him with a start.

Blinking up groggily and seeing sun and bright colors blurred before his eyes, he growled, closing his eyes and trying to curl back up on his bed, muttering to Mog darkly. Of course the moogle had to come and ruin his sleep.

"You've slept long enough, kupo!" came the moogle's argument, and Zack could already see him waving the odd little stick had around. Another voice spoke up, catching his immediate attention and waking him up in an instant.

"You have slept long enough Zack, and I'm ready to get up."

Zack practically jumped up, staring wide eyed at the sight before him. Sitting next to him with a humored smile on her face was Lightning, alive and well, and wearing different clothes compared to the armor he always saw her in. Instead, she wore a white, sleeveless vest with a brown sash wrapped around her middle and a brown turtle neck beneath it; a metal shoulder pad that had two yellow lines on it; on her right arm with long black glove that went past her elbow, and on her other arm were two bands on her bicep, with gloves on each hand, both had golden knuckles on top. She also wore a tan skirt with a red satchel attached and knee high combat boots. Blazefire Saber was at her side, secured in its halter.

Zack couldn't stop the big grin on his face, or the sudden rush of emotions going through him. Before it clicked in his head, he leaned forward, pulling her into a tight embrace. "You're alive," he found himself whispering, her stiff body relaxing against him and moving her arms about to return the hug. "I didn't think I would be," she admitted quietly.

Zack just held tighter, shaking in relief. She didn't die. She wasn't gone like anyone else. She was alive and well, and with him.

A quiet kupo interrupted the moment, and Zack reluctantly drew away, though he still kept his arms wrapped loosely around her, turning to peer down at the moogle. "Aw, do you want a hug too Mog?" he teased the moogle, his amusement growing as Mog's face turned red. "Shut up!" the moogle grumbled, waving a normal stick at him, Zack noting that the first one he had was gone. "Besides," Mog went on, "is this really a time to be cuddly?" The moogle turned to Lightning, "Any idea on the time and place?"

Lightning got up and away from Zack, much to his reluctance, rising to look around; Zack slowly following her as well, rising to look around in wonder at the world before him for the first time.

This place was anything like the Planet.

Color was everywhere, vivid and bright, twisted in the oddest shapes, making this colorful world all the more alien to him. He almost felt out of place here; even the few forests that he went to back on the Planet weren't as bright or alive as this place was. And with the dark SOLDIER uniform he wore, he felt like he was an eyesore. He scoffed at himself, probably was.

Lightning and Mog on the other hand, seemed to fit in naturally. With their own natural bright colors, they seemed to have been painted into the world, and with Lightning's hair pinker than before. Zack couldn't help himself in staring it seemed. Back in Valhalla, it was always dim there, with no sun and only the empty realm's own natural glow to be bright enough for them to see.

Here, the sun was nearly blinding whenever he looked up at the sky, with his eyes sensitive after going for so long without it. And when he turned towards Lightning, seeing her basked in the sun that she probably hasn't seen in an even longer period than him, he couldn't help but note that the rays seemed to bring out the pink in her hair; it used to look silver in Valhalla, and only close up could he see the pink shade.

"-moving."

"Huh?" Zack perked, blinking as he realized that Lightning spoke to him.

She nodded towards a hill that loomed to their left. "Lets start moving, Etro would place us near civilization, though I don't know what time we're in."

"Is there any way for you to tell?" Zack asked, following Lightning towards the hill, both of them stopping at the bottom of it. "Not off hand, not until we meet people," she said. "Which won't be long," Mog squeaked, darting away from Lightning and hiding himself behind Zack. Before either could ask what the moogle meant, they heard a loud, clear shout from the top of the hill.

"Lightning! Lightning! Where are you? Lightning!"

Lightning perked up immediately, her eyes widening as she recognized the voice. "Hope?" she whispered disbelievingly, running up the hill with a confused Zack coming up after her.

At the top of the hill, Zack spotted him. A boy with silver hair, hair he thought he'd only see on Sephiroth. Like Lightning, he wore bright colors, an orange sweater with a black shirt underneath and dark gray cargo pants, his eyes were a wild and frantic green that stilled and calmed at the sight of Lightning before they gushed with relief and excitement.

"Lightning!" the boy, Hope, exclaimed, rushing up his side of the hill towards, Lightning all too eager to meet him half way. Gawking, Zack watched as the two hit in a collisioned embrace, nearly toppling down the hill at the sudden force, but both were able to stop themselves as they held each other tightly. From where he stood on the hill, Zack could hear the boy murmur over and over again as he pressed himself against Lightning, "...you're awake... you're awake... you're awake..." with Lightning herself gently shushing him.

More shouts came to his acute ears, shouts of the boy's name and Zack turned to see a group of people coming from the trees, all of them freezing up at the sight of Lightning. Slowly, the two drew apart, staring at the group with wide grins, Lightning's more relieved while Hope was beaming.

A boom of voices rose up, all a mix of "SIS!" and "LIGHTNING!" before they all rushed towards his comrade, and Zack watched with lonely amusement as the group all but tackled Lightning where she stood, the boy jumped away just in time as the baffled soldier was embraced, yelled at, cried over, and clutched.

"Etro is merciful," Mog whispered to him, peeking down at the group from over Zack's shoulder.

Zack hummed at him, titling his head towards the moogle while he observed how Lightning and this group interacted.

"This is exactly where Lightning was taken out of Cocoon and put in Valhalla. Etro reunited her with her family," Mog explained. Then he added after a pause, turning to Zack curiously. "And I guess they're our family now too, aren't they?"

Zack chuckled, "Well," he mused, "we're going to need introductions first. That's quite a family to meet all at the same time."

A comment was made down below and Zack blinked as he realized that the group below went quiet, staring up at him. Lightning moved away and came up the hill towards him. Zack smiled warily at her, his gaze flickering down below at the curious and suspicious stares; most were open and curious, though there were a few that were suspicious.

"You know this time?" Zack asked as Lightning slipped up alongside him. "I do," she eased, glancing back down at the group. "Etro made it so we both would have a fresh start."

"I guess don't mention anything?" he asked lightly.

"You could if you wanted to, but I doubt they'd believe you."

Zack laughed, "Then I guess that'll be just something for us to share."

"You ready to meet them?"

"Um," Mog uttered, sinking below to hide behind Zack's shoulders as he stared at them. "You sure it would be ok?" Zack asked.

"You'll fit in just fine," Lightning eased, grasping his wrist and dragging him down the hill towards his future and life, her hand slipping down and curling in his own, her words being the only assurance that he had in this alien world of color.

For some reason, he found himself believing her.

* * *

**i was tempted to write Zack interacting with everyone but i didn't know how that would go off the top of my head, and i was ready to just wrap this up. **

**as to why Mog is there, well, originally, Mog sort of just drifted into Valhalla somehow and Lightning found him and took him under her wing before giving him to Serah through Noel. **

**since Mog isn't an eidolon and didn't live in Valhalla before like Zack and Lightning, i decided he could join them in Cocoon besides living by himself with all those scary eidolons and Etro X) **

**anyway, this is the end of The Black Knight, the first FF story i've ever written. **

**thank you everyone for reading and reviewing it, i hope that you've all enjoyed it and that you would look forward to more of my work that will appear with 26 Moments of Zack and Lightning are done. **

**again, if you have a preference on which new story should appear first, let me know, otherwise, i'll see you guys next time with a new story ;) **


End file.
